Seis Reinos
by Aya-Mery
Summary: AU. Seis Reinos, Agua, Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Trueno y Humanidad. Kenshin, representa el Fuego, Kaoru, representa el Agua. ¿Qué pasará? [Final] [Terminado]
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, ya sé que tengo otra história pero... ¡no me resistí! n.n. A ver si les gusta, jeje, eso espero.**

**Ah, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece así que no me denuncien porfi. **

**Les dejó, es mi segunda história, otra vez un K&K con A&M y S&M. **

**Nos vemos**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Tierra, era dividida, nos encontramos en el año XXX, y ya no existían los continentes como ahora, eran islas, seis islas para ser exactos, seis reinos, por alguna extraña razón, en cada uno de los reinos las personas habían desenvolupado un poder diferente, nadie sabe el motivo por el cual los humanos, en un principio normales, ahora, pueden hacerse con poderes mágicos.

Los seis reinos son:

- El Reino del Fuego.- Capaces de dominar el fuego

- El Reino del Viento.- Capaces de dominar el viento

- El Reino del Trueno.- Capaces de dominar las tormentas y la electricidad

- El Reino del Agua.- Dominan el agua en cualquiera de los estados

- El Reino de la Tierra.- Pueden dominar la tierra.

- El Reino de los humanos.- No tiene poder (n/a: todos emocionados y estos no tiene poderes, jeje), humanos normales que han ido evolucionando la tecnología para poder igualar a los otros reinos

----------------------------

- ¡Papa! – gritaba una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules

- ¿Qué quieres? – se oyó la voz de un hombre

- Tomoe me ha dicho lo del baile

- Así es, mañana, en este castillo se reunirán todos los reyes y sus hijos para aclarar un tratado de paz, para que no ocurra lo de hace dos años

- Pero...

- Y no discutas, quiero que escojas un buen marido¿me oyes?

- No, señor Hajime Saito – dijo la chica parándose en la puerta de la oficina de su padre - ¿Por qué tengo que escoger marido?

- Porqué ya tienes edad, a Tomoe también se lo he ordenado

- Pero mi hermana es diferente, a ella le gusta el poder y...

- Kaoru – dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y poniendo su mano en su mejilla derecha – Eres el único recuerdo que me queda de Tokio y quiero que seas feliz

- Pero...

- A Tomoe también la quiero, pero... tu eres mi heredera y...

- Ya lo sé.

--------------------------

- ¡Kenshin! – se oyó una voz de un hombre maduro

- ¿Qué quiere sensei? – preguntó un chico de ojos violetas y cabello rojo como el fuego

- Mañana nos vamos al palacio del Reino del Agua

- Si, ya lo sé.

- Lo que no sabes es que sus princesas son preciosas

- ¿Y qué?

- Que son de su edad

- Le repito la pregunta ¿Y qué?

- ¡Que necesitas una esposa! – le gritó y se fue refunfuñando por la falta de interés de su joven hijo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué tal¿Les gusto? A quedado un poco corto porque es la introducción, los otros serán más larguitos, jeje. Me parece que el estilo es un poco diferente que el anterior pero bueno... Si como debéis haber imaginado Kenshin es el Príncipe del Fuego y la Kaoru la Princesa del Agua, a ver que pasa! Estoy emocionada yo y todo (y soy la autora ¬¬')**

**Dudas, sugerencias, algun error, me lo decís en un rewiew (porfis mandarme alguno, si, así me subís la moral) n.n**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	2. Chapter I

****

**Bueno, estoy aquí de nuevo, jeje. Ya sé que el episodio anterior era cortito pero... ¡solo era la introducción! xD. Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence, ¿si? Esto está claro para todos.**

**Serenity.- Aquí está el cap. y me parece que me quedó bastante más largo, jeje**

**Ayaneko.- Pues a mi Tomoe, sin relacionarla con Kenshin me cae bastante bien, pero com ex de Kenshin pues... no mucho, ¿me entiendes? (me parece que no Aya-Mery ¬¬')**

**Y por supuesto muchas gracias a Holly Rainard, sakura. Albiii, carmen, Kimmy Angy, Ana , kaoru himura, jeje, y espero no defraudaros por la historia, jeje**

**Nos vemos al final**

* * *

El castillo estaba hermoso, las largas escaleras estaban adornadas con flores y alfombras. Todo tenía un toque de fiesta, no era para menos, dentro de poco, los reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas de los otros cinco reinos estarían allí, harían un baile donde la mayoría de ellos escogerían esposo/a. Pero ella... no quería casarse, almenos, no ahora, quería ver mundo, después de asistir a un instituto de humanos normales y haber hecho amigas su padre la había encerrado en el castillo y la había preparado para ser una buena princesa y reina, sin éxito, ella, al contrario de su hermana Tomoe, no tenia ninguna habilidad para los arreglos florales, no sabia cocinar, ni coser, tampoco sabia tocar ningún instrumento, lo suyo eran los deportes, era igual o más buena que su padre, bueno quizá no tanto, pero desde pequeña le había enseñado y sabia protegerse, estaba decidido, después de esa noche se cogeria un año sabático y iría a visitar a los otros reinos, su mundo, quería salir.

- Princesa, la Princesa del Viento ha llegado – le informó una sirvienta

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ilusionada, de todos los nobles, la Princesa del Viento era la única con la que se llevaba bien y estaba segura que la acompañaría en su viaje, además su padre y la madre de la última eran amigos des de pequeños

- ¡Kaoru! – se escuchó una voz

- ¡Misao! – Kaoru se tiró en los brazos de una chica con trenza - ¡Que gusto verte!

- Yo también te he echado de menos – dijo la otra chica - ¿Cómo estás? Hace un año que no nos vemos... estás guapísima – dijo mirándola, era verdad, su cabello largo recogido en un coleta alta y sus expresivos ojos azul mar le daban un toque de realeza y distinción, su cuerpo era esbelto y su faz blanca

- ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo va todo?

- Pues muy bien, mi madre está a punto de llegar y Tsubame ya es toda una adolescente – La Reina del Reino del Viento, se llamaba Tae Makimachi, antes conocida como Tae Sekihara, sus dos hijas Misao y Tsubame, de 17 años y 14 años respectivamente - ¿Ha venido alguien de los otros Reinos?

- Por suerte tu eres la primera – le dijo con una sonrisa, las dos tenían miedo a los otros nobles, no les gustaba esa vida, querían ver mundo - ¿Oye?

- Dime

- Cuando el baile se acabe había planeado ir durante un año a dar una vuelta por el mundo ¿te vendrías?

- ¿De verdad?

- Pues claro

- Cuenta conmigo – dijo contenta

---------------------------

- Bien Yahiko-chan – dijo un chico de cabellos y ojos marrones con una cinta roja atada en la frente – Hoy, verás a tu amor, la Princesa Tsubame

- ¡No me digas CHAN! ¡Si lo haces me verá como un niño pequeño!

- Pero si tenéis la misma edad. Lo que quería decirte es que hoy te le tendrás que declarar

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu gran rival Yutazo, Príncipe de los Humanos, estará all

- Claaro, a tu lo que te interesa es ver su hermana ¿no?

- ¿Qué hermana? La Bruja Kitsune Solterona y Malhumorada o Sayo-chan

---------------------------------

- ¡ACHÍSS!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Está bien Princesa Megumi? – preguntó una sirvienta a una chica con cabellera negra y ojos almendrados de color marrón

- Si, ¿quién puede estar hablando de mi?

- No sé ni porqué lo preguntas – dijo un chico a su lado – Seguro que es Sagara – a Megumi le creció una vena en la cabeza después de oír su nombre

- Maldito Cabeza de pollo

- Seguro que está esperando que Sayo-chan vaya a la fiesta

- Pues se quedará con las ganas – dijo aun más malhumorada – Sayo está muy enferma, no sé ni porqué vamos nosotros, podríamos quedarnos y cuidar de ella

- Ya lo oíste – dijo con voz triste – Sayo-chan no tiene esperanza, lo único que pueden hacer es alargarle la vida

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! – dijo enfadada – Nosotros hemos de estar con ella en los momentos más difíciles y...

- Padre nos lo ordeno, ¿recuerdas? Hemos de ir para que no parezca que somos unos groseros y unos malagradecidos

----------------------------------

- Ya hemos llegado señor – dijo el conductor de un elegante carro, de dentro de este salió un chico, alto, de cabellos azabaches y ojos azul cielo

- De acuerdo – dijo fríamente

- Misao, ¡vuelve, ten cuidado con...! – se oyó una voz, demasiado tarde, Misao había chocado con él chico

- ¡Oh! Discúlpeme, iba distraída y... - levanto su vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules impresionantes

- ¿Está bien? – la chica asinti

- Misao, te he dicho que vigilases – le regañó Kaoru recién llegada – OH, Shinomori-san, un placer de tenerlo aquí – y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia

- Saito-san, ¿me podría decir donde está su padre?

- Si, por supuesto, supongo que estará en su oficina

- Gracias – y se fue

- Qué chico más raro – dijo Misao – Pero es guapísimo

- Si, si fuera más abierto – dijo un chico de ojos marrones y cabellos negros

- ¿Y usted quién es? – preguntó Misao

- Soy su primo, Akira Kiyosato, un placer – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Kaoru, quienes son?

- Son del Reino de la Tierra, Shinomori-san es su rey, bueno, Príncipe, no se convertirá en Rey hasta que se case, lo malo es que ya tiene 25 años y ninguna chica lo ha cazado

- Vaya... ¿cómo es que estás informada? Nunca te ha interesado

- Porqué somos familia

- ¿Familia?

- Si, nuestra madres eran hermanas

- ¿Hermanas?

- Si, Kiyosato es primo por parte de padre y yo soy prima por parte de madre

- Pues... si, ahora que lo dices, tenéis una retirada

- Vamos, dentro de una hora lo otros vendrán y empezará el baile y no quiero que mi padre me regañe por no haberme vestido y arreglado a tiempo – a Misao un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por el solo hecho de imaginar a Saito enfadado

- ¡Esperadme!

------------------------------

- ¿Hija? – llamó la voz de Hajime Saito

- Estoy casi lista, dile a Tae que Misao está aquí conmigo y que ya está vestida

- Ya me lo pensaba – dijo Tae apareciendo al lado de Saito – Estás niñas ¿¡Podéis ayudar a Tsubame a arreglarse un poco!? – pregunt

- Claro – Misao abrió la puerta, estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba un kimono tradicional japonés de color rosa pálido con estampados de flores de sakuras de color blanco, el obi era de color rosa, un poco más fuerte que el del kimono, y llevaba el cabello recogido en dos trenzas que se posaban elegantemente sobre sus hombros

- Hija, estás preciosa – le dijo Tae – Tsubame

- Dime mama

- Entra y toma estos kimonos y que te ayuden a vestirte – dijo a Tsubame – Vamos, no seas tímida – y la empujó hacia dentro de la habitación – Me la ponéis bien guapa que hoy tiene a dos pretendientes – Misao le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta

- Mujeres – murmuró Saito

- OH, vamos, pero si seguro que te mueres de ganas de ver a Kaoru – Saito la miró incrédulo – Aunque claro... si está más guapa de lo habitual los chicos se le tiraran encima y...

- Es lo que quiero – dijo con malhumor y se marchó.

- Ya – dijo Tae incrédula que, acto seguido lo siguió.

----------------------------------------

Entrada la noche, los carruajes ya habían llegado, la mayoría con nobles y otros que venían a celebrar el tratado de paz que tanto se esperaba.

- Señoras y Señores, la Princesa y futura Reina del Agua, Saito Kaoru –

Una chica extremadamente bella apareció en el principio de una gran escalinata con los ojos cerrados, esperando la indicación de su sirvienta para avanzar. Llevaba un kimono de color blanco con jazmines de color azul pálido bordados, su obi era del mismo color que las flores, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño muy elegante, pero algunos mechones se escapaban, rebeldes, sobre sus hombros y en la frente llevaba una joya del mismo color que sus ojos, azul mar. Todo el palacio se quedo en silencio, la hija mayor, Tomoe, era hermosa y elegante, pero ella, la superaba, todos los presentes habían oído que las hijas del Rey Saito eran bellas, pero en público, solo Tomoe había sido vista. Abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y entonces lo vio... era... hermoso, totalmente diferente a los otros, rojo fuego.

---------------------------------

- Bueno hijo, recuerda, has de impresionar a alguna de las princesas

- Si, sensei – dijo ya cansado, le había repetido eso más de quinientas veces

- Seujiro Hiko – exclamó con alegría Saito

- Buenas Saito – y le estrechó la mano

- Llegan tarde – añadió Saito

- Si, lo sé, un pequeño retraso, supongo que tus hijas no han sido presentadas – dijo mirando a Kenshin

- Solo una, la pequeña será presentada delante de todos. Os presentaré a Tomoe. ¡Tomoe! – Tomoe, que estaba hablando con otros invitados se acerc

- Dime padre

- Te presentaré a los reyes del Reino de Fuego. Este es su actual rey, Seujiro Hiko

- Un placer – dijo Hiko besando la mano de la chica

- Y este es Himura Kenshin

- Un placer señorita Tomoe – y repitió la acción que hizo Hiko

- El gusto es mío

- Les dejaremos – dijo Hiko hablando con Saito alejándose del lugar

- Señor Himura, tengo una duda

- Dígame

- Como es que...

- Yo me llamó Himura porque el sensei dijo que llevaría el nombre de mi madre para honrarla – respondió antes que Tomoe formulará la pregunta

- Vaya, su madre debe ser una gran persona

- Lo era – dijo con tristeza

- Lo siento

- No lo sienta. ¿Hace mucho qué se esperan?

- Pues depende, yo ya hace más de una hora que estoy recibiendo todo tipo de presentaciones, reyes, nobles, príncipes, pero claro hasta que no aparezca mi "hermana" papa no quiere empezar a cenar – dijo en tono amargo "Mi hermana, tampoco es tan bella, la supero en mucho, ya verá, está noche la superaré en la conquista de un corazón"

- Parece que no le cae muy bien su hermana

- No, lo único que hoy es la atracción principal, sabe, nadie, a parte de su familia y las personas más próximas, saben como es físicamente y si lo saben no la relacionan con la Princesa del Agua

- Señoras y Señores, la Princesa y futura Reina del Agua, Saito Kaoru

Una chica, una hermosa joven, restaba en la cima de la escalinata, con los ojos cerrados, era preciosa, realmente las palabras no hacían juicio a su belleza, su fracciones de la cara y su piel fina y cálida. Kenshin resiguió cada uno de los mechones que caían por sus hombros, cada uno de sus detalles quedaron memorizados en su memoria, de pronto, abrió los ojos.

Azul mar, llenó de expresiones y sentimientos, no podía apartar la vista de ella, bajaba las escaleras y aun la miraba, ella caminaba con la vista al frente, como buena princesa.

- Realmente tu hermana es... preciosa – dijo Kenshin, Tomoe hizo cara de malhumor y junto a Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru

* * *

**Ya está ¿qué tal? Pues no sé he querido introducir casi todos los personajes des del principio así ya sabéis más o menos quien sale**

**Ya sabéis, dudas, suggerencias o felicitaciones un rewiew plis**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	3. Chapter II

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí, puf. No sabéis lo que me costó continuar, he reecho este episodio 50 veces, no sé si estará muy bien, pero bueno... me he esforzado mucho. Ahora los rewiews:**

**mer1.- Si, es que tube un problema con el fanfiction y se me borró y lo tube que volver a publicar, con algunas variaciones, jeje. Sorry por la confusión.**

**Kayla-chan.- Es que sino pongo a Saito como padre de Kaoru no sé como meterlo, xD, además me gusta la convinación**

**Kaoru-dono18.- Battousai celoso?¿ Pues, no sé, es que aun estoy en el principio, ya se verá, sorry por no poderte contestar**

**CiNtUrO-cHaN.- Pues... la guerra entre países se verá, es que no puede responderte mucho, jeje. Y Saito y Kaoru yo los veo muy monos como padre e hija, xD**

**También muchas gracias a: pau, Luna Kyouyama, Serenity, carmen, Ayaneko, kaoru himura, naoko LK, Holly Rainard, pilikaa, sakura y me alegro mucho que les gustase . **

**Ahora les dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

- Hija, vamos, te he de presentar – dijo Saito cogiendo de la mano a Kaoru

- Papa, puedo ir con el Reino del Viento

- Después, ya lo sabes primero los otros – y se la llevo hacia Seujiro Hiko

------------------------------

- Vaya Tomoe tu hermana...

- Si ya lo sé, es preciosa, ya me lo has dicho

- Lo siento. Tu también eres preciosa – dijo intentando evitar el enfado de Tomoe

- Si, claro – susurró ella - ¿Oye Kenshin, te quedarás hasta mañana por el baile de disfraces?

- Claro, tu padre a obligado a todos los gobernantes de los Reinos a quedarnos

- Es verdad, entonces, si me encuentras, me reservas un baile, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo – sonrió él

------------------------------

- Espero que la Kitsune estúpida no este por aquí – dijo Sanosuke a su hermano

- ¿Quién es un Kitsune estúpida, cabeza de pollo? – murmuró una voz femenina en su espalda

- Pues, Megumi, quien va a ser si...no... hay... he... - se giró con cara de pánico, y no era para menos, se encontró a una Megumi totalmente roja de rabia, como podía ser, aun no se habían visto y ya la estaba insultando

- ¿Qué decías Cabeza de Pollo? – repitió Megumi

- Nada, nada Kitsune... quiero decir Megumi – a Megumi se le hinchó la vena de la frente

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta Kitsune de sobrenombre?

- ¡No sé ni porque me digno a discutir contigo! – y así, se enredaron en una discusión sin fin, como todas las otras

----------------------------------

- Bien, Tsubame, ahí viene Yahiko, tranquila – le dijo Tae

- Pero... ¿qué decís? – la chica estaba confundida, aun no sabia como se había dejado vestir por Kaoru y Misao

- Si, si, no disimules, Yahiko y tu hacéis muy buena pareja – le dijo Misao guiñándole el ojo – Hola Yahiko-chan

- ¡No me digas chan, Comadreja! – gritó el chico, olvidándose completamente de su objetivo

- ¡Comadreja!

- ¡Exacto!

- ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres tu Yahiko para llamarme así?! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Yahiko-chan?

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames Chan, Comadreja! – Misao no podía aguantar más al niño repelente y grosero – Es verdad – se giró hacia Tsubame, dejando a Misao con la palabra en la boca – Hola Tsubame – dijo tímidamente

- Hola Yahiko-ch... Yahiko – rectificó la chica riendo entre dientes

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, ¿y tu? – preguntó aun riéndose

- Bien, ¡oye! ¿De qué te ríes?

- De ti

- ¿De... de mi? – preguntó el chico con los ojos llorosos

- Si, bueno... es que, me alegro mucho de verte – le dio un beso en la mejilla y después le dijo en un susurro al oído – Voy a saludar, me guardas un baile, ¿vale? – y se fue a saludar a...

- ¡Yutaro! ¿Por qué a él? – dijo Yahiko

- No te desanimes, a ti te ha dado un beso – le animo Tae, hecho que provocó que Yahiko dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro

-----------------------------------

- Seujiro, esta es Kaoru – dijo Saito

- Un placer señor Hiko – dijo la chica inclinándose

- El placer es mío – y le beso en la mano – Te presentaré a mi hijo – Kenshin acababa de llegar de entre la multitud de brazo con Tomoe – Señorita Saito, este es Kenshin Himura

- Señor Himura – y repitió la acción que había hecho con Hiko

- Señorita Saito, mucho gusto, me habían dicho que era preciosa pero no las palabras no hacen justicia a su belleza

- Que cosas dice – dijo Kaoru roja como un tomate y moviendo una mano en señal de negación y nerviosismo

- La verdad – sus ojos se encontraron. "Ese azul, parece mar, un mar profundo y ¿solitario? Es inquietante"

- Hija, vamos, hay más gente a la que conocer – su padre cogido del brazo de Kaoru se alejaron del trío

------------------------------

Misao iba caminando por el salón, quería encontrar al chico de esta mañana, era tan misterioso y atractivo (n/a: eso no hacia falta decirlo, xD), quizá un poco frió pero... no podía dejar de pensar en él y solo lo había visto de reojo.

Iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que chocaba contra alguien hasta que se cayo al suelo

- ¡Ay! Segunda vez en un día – protestó ella – Lo siento...

- ... No mirabas por donde ibas ¿verdad?

- Shinomori-san – se sorprendió Misao – Lo siento de veras

- No importa – le alargó la mano para que se levantase – Pero tendrías que vigilar un poco más

- Si, así lo haré. ¿Eres el Príncipe de la Tierra, verdad?

- Así es, ¿y tu? Debes ser un Princesa, sino no estarías aqu

- Bueno... si... me presentaré Misao Makimachi, Princesa del Viento y Próxima Reina.

- Aoshi Shinomori, pero está claro que ya lo sabes ¿ne?

- Bueno, Kaoru, me lo dijo, espero que no te molestase

- ¿Kaoru? Eres amiga de Kaoru

- Así es. ¿Por qué?

- La última vez que la ví, no quería tener ningún amigo que tuviera relación con la realeza

- Por eso somos amigas, a mi, mucha de esta gente tampoco no me gusta, son muy superficiales

- Pero tarde o temprano te tendrás que casar con uno de ellos ¿no?

- No me pienso casar, usted no lo ha hecho tampoco, ¿verdad? – el chico asintió con la cabeza – Por lo tanto yo tampoco tengo obligación

- Bueno pues formaremos un club de solteros, ¿os parece? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

- Kaoru – sonrió Misao – Saito – dijo mirándolo de reojo

- Hola Comadreja. Shinomori-san

- ¿Cómo están, Saito-san, Kaoru-san?

- Bien, bueno íbamos a ver si encontramos a otros nobles, pero, Kaoru ya sé ha cansado y no hace más que decir estupideces – dijo su padre, Kaoru le sacó la lengua cariñosamente

- Lo que tú digas. Empezará la cena, ¿os venís?

- Si, por supuesto – dijo Misao, que junto a Kaoru se fueron

- Shinomori-san – dijo Saito – He estado pensando en el futuro de mi hija

- Lo imagino

- Y creo que... si esta noche no encuentra a un marido , lo mejor es que se prometa con usted

- ¿Conmigo? – dijo sorprendido

- Así es, yo sé que no le hará daño y además unirán dos Reinos

- No creo que... es más, yo quiero a Kaoru pero no para hacerla mi esposa

- Bueno, piense en la posibilidad, pronto cumplirá los 26 y a esa edad, si el Príncipe heredero no tiene esposa su trono pasa al pariente más próximo, Kiyosato Akira, y no creo que le guste demasiado

----------------------------

- Bien, ¿está todo listo? – preguntó una voz de mujer

- Si, tenemos Tierra, Viento, Fuego, Humanidad, Trueno y ahora también Agua – afirmó una voz masculina

- ¿Agua? – preguntó otra voz masculina - ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Habéis conseguido que Saito se una?

- No, pero si una de sus hijas – respondió la primera voz masculina

- ¿La pequeña? ¿Kaoru Saito? – preguntó la voz femenina

- No, Saito... Tomoe

* * *

**Ya está.¿qué tal? No sé... Así, en el episodio anterior, por culpa de un error salio Yutazo, en vez de Yutaro, lo siento.**

**Bueno les dejo, dudas, suggerencias, felicitaciones me mandáis un rewiew ¿ok?**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	4. Chapter III

****

**Ya estoy aquñi de nuevo, puf, haber como ha quedado este episodio. , espero que bien. Así, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, esto está claro ¿no? (¬¬', eso sobraba Aya-Mery, todos saben que una inútil como tu no podría hacer una obra maestra como Rurouni Kenshin)**

**A ver, los rewiews:**

**Kayla-chan.- Las voces, pues algunas o me parece que todas se aclaran en este episodio, así que ya sabes, a leer.**

**CiNtUrO-cHaN.- Pues si, más o menos, pasa lo que tu te has imaginado, jeje **

**Y muchas gracias a todos los otros que me mandaron rewiews, como: Luna Kyouyama, kaoru himura, Serenity, sakura, NAOKO LK, Holly Rainard (k parte de este episodio es tuyo, así que te lo dedico friend, vale )**

**Y ahora si, el episodio.**

* * *

- Bien ¿Cuándo llegará Enishi? – preguntó una voz masculina

- Señor, llegará hoy, como teníamos previsto – dijo otra voz masculina

- ¿Tomoe y Kiyosato están listos? – preguntó la voz femenina

- Si, al parecer ya lo tienen todo planeado – dijo la segunda voz masculina – El problema será mantener los poderes de los Reyes bajo control

- Será fácil – dijo la primera voz masculina – Los poderes son canalizados a través de un medallón, si les quitamos este medallón su poderes estarán fuera de control

- ¿Pero entonces no será más difícil controlarles?

- No Yumi, porque cuando lo haga y destruya los amuletos si utilizan su poder se destruirán a ellos mismos

------------------------

- Vamos Kaoru, ¿dime de qué te disfrazas? – dijo Misao

- Lo verás cuando salga. ¿Y tú?

- Ya lo sabes, de ninja – Misao se miró en el espejo (n/a: es el mismo de siempre lo único que para hacerlo más elegante lleva unas mangas anchas que le tapan las manos) y se peinó con su peinado favorito, una trenza y cogio el antifaz, era azul, como su vestido, se lo coloco

- Ya estoy ¿qué te parece? – Kaoru llevaba un vestido largo y negro, en su espalda llevaba dos alas de mariposa y sus brazos estaban decorados con una cinta de color rosa-violeta, el antifaz era de color negro con toques violetas, llevaba un poco de purpurina en su pelo, recogido en dos coletas bajas

- Estás... preciosa

- Gracias, tu también – le sonrió - ¿De qué crees que se disfracen los otros?

--------------------------------

- En unos breves momentos el baile de disfraces empezará – dijo un sirviente

- Señorita – dijo una voz seductora, una chica con los ojos marrones y los labios carmesí se giró, demonio, eso era lo que representaba, un vestido rojo y provocativo, dejando muy poco para la imaginación en sus muslos y destapando gran parte de su pecho, llevaba guantes rojo y alas demoníacas, el antifaz era rojo y en el cabello una bañitas graciosas sobresalían

- ¿Quería algo Ángel? – delante suyo un joven algo más alto que ella, con unos pantalones, zapatos y camisa blancos, la camisa no estaba del todo abrochada y dejaba ver parte de su bien formado su pecho, en la espalda un par de alas de ángel

- Un baile

- Claro

---------------------------------------

El baile había empezado y Kaoru, contra todo pronóstico, estaba bailando con Aoshi, su padre, testarudo como siempre, le dijo que bailara con él, iba vestido con un traje azul, muy estrecho, y una gabardina blanca con antifaz del mismo color. Pero no estaba concentrada en el baile, con la mirada buscaba a Misao que seguro que la mataba por estar bailando con "su Aoshi-sama" , pero también buscaba a Kenshin, Kenshin Himura, seguro que estaría con su hermana, por cierto, ¿de qué iban disfrazados los otros? Solo sabia Misao, Aoshi y su hermana, si, ella llevaba un kimono de color violeta muy claro, casi blanco, su obi era de color violeta y llevaba un antifaz del mismo color. Y entonces lo vio, lo reconoció por el pelo, estaba bailando con... ¿¡Misao!? Bueno, mejor ella que su hermana, eso estaba clarísimo porque su hermana le había echado la vista al guapo Príncipe del Fuego, él iba de ¿samurai? Si, una hakama blanca y un gi ¿rosa? ¿¡Qué hacia Kenshin con un gi rosa!?

- Kaoru – dijo Aoshi suavemente

- Si, tu también lo has notado

- Ajà, se está acumulando un gran poder

- ¡Trueno! – gritó ella, al mismo tiempo y como acto reflejo Aoshi la tomó de la cintura y evitó, por medio milagro, que Kaoru no quedará frita con un relámpago

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aoshi

- Si, ¿pero... quién?

- Bueno reflejos Príncipe de la Tierra

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Aoshi

- Bueno, no tiene importancia, nunca revelo mis poderes a alguien que está a punto de morir

- Más quisieras – murmuró Kaoru - ¡Agua! – de sus manos un par de chorros de agua envolvieron al atacante

- No sabes que el trueno puede con el agua

- Pero yo no estoy envuelta de agua – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Y crees que con eso me detendrás? – preguntó irónico

- ¡Viento! – gritó una voz femenina y la esfera de agua que envolvía al atacante se deshizo por una ráfaga de viento - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Yumi, captura a los otros – dijo el atacante

- Kaoru no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que huir – dijo Aoshi

- Pero... tú puedes contra el viento y...

- Y el agua es débil frente al trueno, tenemos que buscar a los otros, también van a por ellos

- ¡Misao! – dijo para si misma

----------------------------------------

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Kenshin

- Si, pero que demonios...

- Alguien nos ataca y...

- ¡Fuego! – gritó una voz

- ¡Kenshin que haces! – gritó Misao al darse cuenta que quien estaba a su lado era ni nada más, ni nada menos que el Príncipe del Fuego

- Yo no he hecho nada, alguien nos está atacando con fuego

- Vaya, Kenshin – dijo la primera voz – Has esquivado mi ataque, muy bien

- Tu voz... ¿Enishi?

- Me reconoces – un chico joven, con lentes negras y pelo blanco apareció delante de ellos

- ¿Kenshin le conoces? – preguntó medio confundida Misao

- Si, es mi hermanastro

- Era, porque morirás aquí y ahora. ¡Fuego! – un fuego los rodeo

- No tan deprisa – dijo Misao - ¡Viento! – el fuego desapareció – Ja, ¡que te ha parecido! Ahoraaa... - Kenshin la cogió del brazo y la arrastraba - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó indignada

- No podremos hacer nada contra ellos, corre

------------------------------------

- ¡Corre más deprisa!

- ¡Pero que te crees, no puedo correr más!

- A ver – la dejó detrás de una columna – Alas fuera – dijo el chico vestido de ángel, y arrancó las suyas y las de la chica – y vestido

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – se escandalizó ella

- Déjame hacer Kitsune – y le rompió el vestido, haciendo que en vez de una falta larga con unos cortes en los lados quedará una minifalda con unos cortes en los lados

- ¡Pervertido! – gritó.

- Pero si ya ibas así – viendo la cara sarcástica de la chica – Más o menos

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos Cabeza de Pollo?

- Salir del castillo, fuera podré utilizar mi poder sin miedo de hacer daño a nadie

- Perfecto

- Oye, no te quejes que tu no tienes poderes

- No es mi culpa

- Vale, lo siento, ahora no es momento de discutir. Por lo que he visto Saito-san y Shinomori están bien

- Si, y Ken-san estaba con la Comadreja

- ¿Los conoces?

- De vista. ¿Pero y los otros? Mi hermano aun esta ahí.

- Estaba con Tsubame, Yahiko y Saito, Yahiko cuidará de él. Tenemos que irnos – la agarró del brazo y se dirigieron hacia la salida

----------------------------------

- ¿Nos siguen? – preguntó Kaoru

- No lo sé – respondió sinceramente Aoshi

- Kaoru – una voz suave la llam

- ¿Quién...? Es la voz de Misao

- Aquí arriba – levantaron la vista, en un saliente de la pared había ¿un túnel secreto?

- Como sabíais que...

- Larga historia – respondió Misao – Vamos subid, nos persiguen

- A nosotros también – dijo irónicamente Kaoru

- Bien, no hay escapatoria – reconoció Aoshi

- Esa es... - un persona estaba en la punta del pasillo - ¡Tomoe! – Kaoru corrió hacia ella y la abrazó - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – contestó fríamente

- Vamos, tenemos que irnos, ¿has visto a papa?

- Papa ha sido capturado – dijo – Como tu lo serás

- ¿Qué...?

- Agua – dijo Tomoe suavemente, de sus manos salieron unas cadenas formadas por agua que atraparon a Kaoru

- ¡Tomoe que haces! – gritó Kaoru, gritó que atrajo a los otros

- Voy yo – Kenshin salió de detrás de Misao

- ¡Tomoe me haces daño! – le dijo Kaoru

- Es lo que pretendo

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo Kaoru

- Un complot, revolución o como quieras llamarlo, la cuestión es que tu sobras y tus amigos también – Tomoe hizo un gesto con las manos y las cadenas que Kaoru tenia en las manos y brazos se apretaron

- ¿Quién participa?

- Eso no te importa, lo único que has de saber es que yo soy la representante del Agua y tu me ¡Molestas! – una cadena se arrojó al cuello de la chica

- ¡Fuego! – Kenshin llegó e hizo que las cadenas se evaporaran - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – Kaoru aun recuperaba la respiración

- ¿Qué pretendes Tomoe? – preguntó Kenshin

- Me estorbas – y le dirigió una mirada helada

- Basta – susurró Kaoru – Niebla – el pasillo se llenó de niebla y Kenshin se vio arrastrado por una mano – Vamos corre, no te puede arrastrar todo el rato

- Kaoru...

- Si, soy yo. Venga arriba – Kaoru señalo el pasillo, Aoshi ya había subido, Kaoru se giro para mirar a su hermana, aunque no tenían muy buena relación la quería y ella había traicionado, no solo a ella, sino a su padre... su padre ¿dónde estaría?

------------------------------------

- ¿Tae estás bien? – pregunto Saito

- Si, Tsubame

- Mama estoy aquí – respondió la voz infantil

- Hija, tienes que huir junto a Yahiko

- Pero... ¿y tu y Saito? ¿Y Yutaro?

- No te preocupes, yo protegeré a Yutaro. Yahiko

- Si

- Llevátela de aquí y...

- He construido una pared de hielo, dudo que dure mucho – dijo Saito

- Saito, una camino seguro para ellos

- Pasillo oeste, a la habitación de Kaoru, detrás del cuadro hay un pasillo, los llevará a fuera, en el bosque.

- Ya lo habéis oído. Tsubame – agarró la cara de la niña entre las manos – Te quiero

- Yo también mama – dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

- Entonces corre, sigue las instrucciones de Saito y tu Yahiko-chan...

- Cuidaré de ella, no te preocupes – y desaparecieron por el pasillo agarrados de la mano

- Ahora, es nuestro turno – dijo Tae

- Estará bien, yo no sé donde están mis hijas pero... sé que están bien

---------------------------------

- Kitsune corre. Mierda

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Que nos han visto – se encontraban en el puente levadizo

- Pues hazlos fuera – le exigió Megumi

- Si lo hago destruiré el puente, tendré que utilizar los puños

- Pero... no puedes hacer eso... son demasiados

- Pero no dejaré que nos cojan

---------------------------------

- Ya estamos fuera – dijo Misao, que ayudada por Aoshi salía del túnel

- Gracias – dijo Kaoru que había sida ayudada por Kenshin

- No hay porque darlas

- Esos no son... - empezó Misao

- Si, tienes razón, son los Príncipes de la Humanidad y el Trueno

- Tenemos que ayudarles – dijo Kaoru

--------------------------------------

- ¡Viento!

- ¿Qué caray...? – preguntó Sanosuke

- Nos están ayudando

- Pues aprovechemos – entonces agarró a Megumi y la carg

- Pero... ¿¡qué haces!? – gritó sulfurándose y con algo de color en las mejillas

- Tenemos que salir, ahora de aquí y no puede pelear bien si tengo que estar pendiente de ti, de esta forma avanzaremos a la vez

- ¿Quieres decir que soy una carga?

- No he dicho esto Kitsune – llegaron a la otra parte del puente - ¡Trueno! – y un relámpago se estrelló contra este, destruyéndolo y haciendo que las personas encima cayeran al vaci

- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo – Kenshin y los demás los estaban esperando para perderse en el bosque

* * *

**Ya está. Bueno, no sabéis lo que me ha costado emepezar a escribir, sobre las luchas, imaginaoslas muy espectaculares ¿vale? (xD, si ya sé, no se me dan bien)**

**Dudas, preguntas, suggerencias o felicitaciones al botoncito de rewiews. ¿Shi?**

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	5. Chapter IV

**Hola de nuevo, he vuelto, jeje. Puf. He podido escribir este episodio. Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.**

**Los rewiews:**

**Misao ShinomoriAoshi.- Pues lo de Aoshi y Misao es que... de momento la historia no puede ser así, es decir, es una idea pero... no la puedo poner porque no encaja ni con el perfil que tengo yo de mi fic (si,si, más o menos ya sé como lo desenvoluparé) ni con el general, es decir, para que Misao este prometida tendría que haber alguien que la obligase y Tae (que es su madre) en este mismo momento no está para eso ¿lo entiendes?**

**Y bueno dar gracias a todos los que me han escrito un rewiew: naoko LK, Kaoru86 Kamiya, Giuliana, carmen, kaoru himura, Serenity y a Holly Rainard (holas amiga ).**

**Ahora los dejó con el episodio, que disfruten**

* * *

Habían corrido durante dos horas, sin pararse, solo alejarse del castillo era lo que estaba en su mente, no habían hablado entre ellos, Aoshi cogia de la mano a Kaoru para que la chica no se perdiera por el camino, estaba muy shockeada por el hecho de que su propia hermana la atacase

- No puedo más – dijo Megumi

- Si, yo también creo que hemos corrido bastante – añadió Sanosuke

- Tenemos que aclarar que está pasando – comentó Aoshi

- Tomoe – repitió Kaoru – Tenemos que volver – levantó la vista – Mi padre está allí y mi... hermana también – sollozó, Misao se acercó a ella y la abraz

- Tenemos que descubrir a que viene esto que ha pasado y lo que vamos a hacer – dijo Misao

- Propongo que acampemos, es muy tarde y todos estamos cansados, de paso podemos decidir que hacer

En poco tiempo reunieron hojas de árboles, leña para crear un fuego y un poco de fruta para ahuyentar el hambre.

- Tenemos que descubrir quien nos atacó – dijo Aoshi

- A nosotros fue Enishi, el hermanastro de Kenshin – informó Misao

- Y a nosotros una tal Yumi, Tomoe y otro que utilizaba el trueno – dijo Kaoru

- A nosotros Kiyosato – dijo Sanosuke

- ¿Kiyosato? – repitió Aoshi

- Así es, estaba tan sorprendido como tu, por suerte escapamos

- Lo que está claro es que iban a por Kaoru – dijo Aoshi

- ¿Por mi?

- Si, yo apoyó a Shinomori – confirmó Kenshin – A los otros solo destinaron a uno, pero a ella la atacaron tres personas, posiblemente si no hubiera estado acompañada no lo hubiera contado

- ¿Pero por qué Jo-chan? – preguntó Sanosuke

- Tenemos que ir a mi Reino – dijo Megumi – Es el único que aun queda en pie

- Oye Kitsune, no iremos porque...

- Sayo-chan aun está allí – afirmó – Irán a por ella y a por mis padres, tenemos que ir, además es posible que sepan algo que no sabemos

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Aoshi – De momento la información que tenemos es que: Tomoe, es la parte del Agua, Kiyosato, la parte de la Tierra, Yumi, ¿alguien sabe quién es Yumi?

- Yo lo sé – dijo Misao – Fue una antigua Reina del Reino del Viento, pero fue expulsada

- ¿Expulsada? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kenshin

- Se unió a otro Rey, un Rey del Trueno, malvado y durante los pocos años que gobernaron el Reino del Viento se hundió, mi madre, era hija de la hermana de la madre de Yumi (n/a: que mareo, parece una de esas mujeres cotillas que dicen: me lo contó la madre del hijo del sobrino.... xD) y entonces fue cuando recibió el trono

- Eso quiere decir que el que nos atacó debe ser el marido de Yumi – reflexionó Aoshi - ¿Sagara sabes algo sobre eso?

- Y se lo preguntas – rió irónicamente Megumi – si solo sabe quien es su hermano porque siempre está incordiando, dudo que su inteligencia llegue a tanto de poder recordar algo de historia y dinastías

- Estúpida Kitsune, quien te da derecho a... - empezó a gritar

- ¿A caso me equivocó? – preguntó la chica cortándolo, Sanosuke se puso rojo de rabia, lo peor no era perder, lo peor era que la Kitsune tuviera razón

- No – dijo de malagana

- Bien, decidido, mañana por la mañana nos dirigiremos al Reino de Megumi, ¿alguna cosa en contra? – preguntó Kenshin

- ¿Cómo cruzaremos el mar? – preguntó Misao

------------------------------

- ¡Inútiles! – gritó una voz masculina

- ¡Oye! Tu te tenias que encargar de eliminar a Kaoru y no lo hiciste – dijo Tomoe – Si no hubiera estado ese Príncipe del Fuego lo habría conseguida

- Señor Shishio – susurró otra voz masculina – No solo se han escapado los principales herederos sino que... la hija menor del Viento y el hijo menor del Trueno también... han logrado salir del castillo

- Esto es increíble

- Pero tenemos algo a favor nuestro – dijo una voz femenina que había entrado en la habitación – Saito, Tae y Hiko han sido atrapados

- Bueno, se ve que al menos Yumi ha hecho algo bien

- No solo yo, Kiyosato y Enishi me ayudaron

- Bien, vosotros tres os encargareis de buscar a los pequeños, no creo que hayan ido muy lejos. Tomoe, tu encargate de rastrear a los otros, Soujirou

- Señor

- Tu controla que los prisioneros estén cómodos – dijo burlonamente – y empieza a diseñar un plan para atacar al Reino de la Humanidad, tu sabes mejor que nadie los puntos fuertes y los débiles del Reino

- De acuerdo

----------------------------------------

La mañana, todos se despertaron, perezosos, huir y luchar, dos palabras estaban en la mente de todo, de momento, solo podían ejecutar la primera, tenían que saber a que se enfrontaban, luchar, la mayoría contra seres queridos, seres de su familia, carne de su carne, algo que, aunque fuera necesario, les provocaba arcadas.

Caminaron, por suerte o desgracia, al ser el Reino del Agua, el mar era mucho más ancho y profundo, no como los que unían los otros reinos, aquellos "mares" eran ríos, ríos que se unían en el mar del Reino del Agua.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Misao

- Solo podemos hacer una cosa – dijo Kaoru

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó intrigada Megumi

- Aoshi "construir" una pequeña balsa de tierra y rocas y con mi poder, haré que flote, lo más practico seria hacer una balsa con troncos pero...

- No hay tiempo – susurró Aoshi – se acercan, los noto

- Si, yo también, Tomoe esta cerca – le contestó Kaoru

- ¿Sois capaces de percibir el poder de otros? – preguntó Misao

- Es una técnica muy antigua, Kaoru y yo fuimos entrenados por las mismas personas y con las mismas técnicas – informó Aoshi

- Vaya, ya decía yo que os complementabais muy bien – dijo Megumi

- Misao – dijo Aoshi

- ¿Si?

- Necesito tu ayuda

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Si, Kaoru hará que nos mantengamos a flote pero alguien ha de utilizar su poder para hacer que avancemos

- De acuerdo

El plan se puso en marcha, increíblemente, todo salió tal y como habían pensado y llegaron al otro lado al cabo de dos horas.

- Tierra firme – exclamó Sanosuke

- ¿Qué pasa Cabeza de Pollo tienes miedo al agua? ¿O es qué un hombre tan hecho y derecho se marea con los viajes acuáticos? – bromeó Megumi

- Kitsune estúpida, lo que pasa es que estaba harto de tenerte a mi lado y soportarte

- ¡Soportarme! Eso lo tendría que decir yo, ¿te piensas qué es fácil estar a tu lado? Eres como un crío

- ¿Y tu qué niña mimada?

- ¡Niña mimada! Claro, eso no se lo dices a Sayo, pero lo haré yo, al fin y al cabo, hemos sido criadas por las mismas personas

- No metas a Sayo-chan en esto

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es un discusión entre nosotros y...

- ¡Kaoru! – gritó Misao, Kaoru había caído rendida en los brazos de Kenshin

- Está agotada, tubo que luchar contra el atacante del trueno, contra su hermana y ahora, hacer flotar al trozo de tierra y a nosotros es muy agotador – informó Aoshi

- ¿Kaoru estás bien? – preguntó Kenshin aun con Kaoru entre brazos – se ha dormido

- No nos podemos parar, Tomoe no viene sola. Himura te importaría cargarla – dijo Aoshi

- No claro pero y tu...

- Yo cargaré a Misao – Misao también se había quedado dormida

- ¿Cómo es posible...?

- Hemos recorrido mucho trozo en solo dos horas a la velocidad que viajamos era muy improbable que Misao consiguiera llegar despierta

- ¿Tanto hemos recorrido? – preguntó Kenshin

- Así es

Megumi les guió tardaron media hora en llegar a la ciudad principal del Reino. La gente iba y venia, parecía que no sabían nada de la amenaza, a parte de ellos, del castillo no había conseguido salir nadie más y no habían podido dar la alarma.

- Ahora que lo pienso – comenzó Sanosuke - ¿Tendrán un ejercito?

- ¿Quiénes Cabeza de Pollo?

- Pues los traidores

- Supongo que tendrán más aliados, porque no creo que ataquen a un reino solo con poderes

- Pero si fuera tu reino no tendrían problemas

- Eso te lo crees tú. Vale, ya hemos llegado – delante suyo se levantaba una mansión, era de color blanco con un gran jardín, con diferentes flores y árboles, no parecía un castillo solo...

- ¡Esto es una casa de una niña rica y pija! – gritó Sanosuke

- Claro, pero... - Megumi abrió la reja principal y comenzaron a caminar por un corredor al aire libre con unos arcos formados por flores – esto, ya no es lo mismo ¿verdad? – detrás de la mansión principal, habían unas cuatro de secundarias, cada una parecía estar destinada a una función diferente

- ¡Quietos! – unos quince guardias aparecieron delante de los chicos

- ¡Basta! – gritó Megumi

- Princesa Megumi, sentimos la intromisión

- ¿Dónde está mi padre? – dijo fríamente

- En la sala de reuniones – informó un guardia

- Perfecto. Vamos – ordeno a los otros

Se dirigieron a una de las mansiones, entraron, fueron recibidos por criados, Megumi los ignoró, no tenían tiempo, además Sayo...

- ¡Papa! – dijo al entrar en una gran sala, muy elegante. Un hombre con los ojos marrones y cabello del mismo color se giró, tenía una expresión amable pero ¿preocupada?

- ¿Megumi qué...?

- ¿Dónde está Sayo-chan? – preguntó Megumi

- Oye, Kitsune no estamos aquí por eso, necesitamos información

- ¿Papa cómo está?

- Mal hija, el doctor Genzai dice que...

- No lo permitiré. Haced vosotros las presentaciones y preguntar me voy a ver a mi hermana

- Oye Kitsune no puedes dejarnos así, tu hermana puede esperar – Sanosuke la agarró del brazo

- No, no puede esperar, ¡se está muriendo Sanosuke! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y se deshizo del agarre del chico

- No... no lo sabia

- Ahora ya lo sabes, me voy – y sin siquiera mirarlo se fue de la habitación

- Señor... ¿donde podríamos dejar descansar a las chicas? – preguntó Kenshin

- Os parece bien en el sofá, por la cara que ponía Megumi y según mis informadores las cosas no andan bien, ¿me equivoco?

-----------------------------------

- Sayo – dijo suavemente Megumi

- Meg... ¿eres tú? – preguntó con voz cansada

- Si, ya he vuelto – se sentó al lado de la cama de la chica

- Pero no por nada bueno ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo...

- ¿Cómo lo sé? – la chica asintió con la cabeza – He oído a Sanosuke y Sano no se pierde una fiesta por nada del mundo – bromeó.

- Dime la verdad

- Un ataque, el castillo del Agua, un trueno, he vuelto a tener un premonición

- Te dije que lo dejarás, solo te cansan la mente

- Megumi... eso no es todo

- ¿No?

- No, te he visto muerta Megumi – dijo con voz suave, cansada y triste

* * *

**Puf, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, el episodio comenzó muy bien y terminó fatal, pero es que... ¡las descrìpciones se me dan fatal! Y sobre lo del fic, lo siento, prometo que el próximo será mejor pero no sé que me pasó, ahora lo leo y no sé como arreglarlo. Espero no defraudaros, jeje. ¿Ha quedado corto? Es que no sé, si lo hacia más largo me lo cargaba seguro y...**

**Bueno, dudas, suggerencias, críticas o felicitaciones, un rewiew plis, ¿shi?**

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	6. Chapter V

**Bueno, jeje, este capítulo estaba anteriormente subido pero no sé porqué exactamente pues... se borró y el otro día mientras hacia revisión pues vi que no estaba bien y no sé, pensé que estaría bien arreglarlo y subirlo nuevamente.**

**Lamento las molestias y bueno, aquí tenéis de nuevo el capítulo V de Seis Reinos. Los reviews que me enviastéis pues... muchas gracias a todos y espero que disfrutéis (nuevamente) del capi, xD**

**Nos vemos abajo**

**

* * *

**

¿Muerta? – preguntó Megumi

Si, pero… se puede evitar – dijo Sayo – Megumi, no sé exactamente las circunstancias en que sucede pero… tu… estás en el suelo y… Sanosuke está ¿llorando?

Jajajajajajaja – Megumi soltó una carcajada – Entonces seguro que no es una premonición correcta

Pero…

Nada de peros. Hoy me quedó a dormir contigo – le sonrió, lo sabia, las premoniciones de Sayo nunca fallaban pero eso era algo imposible

* * *

Así que hay una guerra – dijo el padre de Megumi

Exacto Takani-san, hemos venido porque pensamos que quizá usted tendría respuestas a nuestras preguntas – dijo Aoshi

Lo entiendo, pero hoy es tarde. ¿Me preguntó si no queréis dormir y descansar esta noche? Mañana por la mañana todos estaremos más despiertos y relajados

No creo que haya tiempo – dijo Kenshin

Pero Kenshin, Jo-chan y la Comadreja están dormidas y la Kitsune no se encuentra aquí. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar, hemos estado corriendo des de media noche – Kenshin no tuvo más que insistir, era verdad, estaban todos cansados

De acuerdo – dijo Kenshin

¿Seria mucha molestia pedir unas camas para que las chicas descansen? – preguntó Aoshi – Si nos quedamos toda la noche, en el sofá estarán un tanto incómodas

Si, claro – dijo el señor Takani – He dicho que os prepararan un par de habitaciones, una para las chicas y otra para vosotros

¿Señor Takani? – preguntó Sanosuke dudosamente

Dime joven

Podría… ir a ver a Sayo-chan, quiero decir a la Princesa Sayo – rectificó rápidamente

Le puedes llamar Sayo-chan si te apetece – le sonrió el hombre – Sayo-chan está en la primera habitación a la izquierda del piso superior

Muchas gracias – Sanosuke hizo una leve reverencia y se fue (n/a: O.O que educado Sano)

* * *

"Corre" Un voz le gritaba en su cabeza "Ayuda" ¿Quiénes eran? No lo sabia, solo corría por el largo pasillo, había de llegar al final "Agua". Si, la luz, estaba en el final, "Corre, no llegarás para salvarnos" Otra vez la voz¿qué quería? "Fuego". ¿Qué querían decir¿Fuego¿Kenshin? "Corre" Corría todo lo que sus pies podían.

Había salido del pasillo y ahora se encontraba en una playa "Ve al agua" No, no podía, al agua no, no podía sumergirse en el agua "Acéptate" "Sumérgete" ¿Sumergirse? No, no podía, todo menos eso, pero sus pies se movieron solos y se acercaron al agua. ¡No por favor! Ella gritaba, nadie la oía. Vio su reflejo en el agua, no, estaba cambiando, sus cabellos no eran lacios, ahora eran ondulados. No¿por qué me haces esto? Se giró, estaban sus compañeros de viaje, los cuales no conocía mucho, Megumi y Sanosuke, estaban discutiendo, pero… había algo raro, algo diferente. Aoshi y Misao se encontraban agarrados de la mano y Kenshin, Kenshin se acercaba hacia ella. Con la mano extendida, pero…. Sus pies, no dejaban a Kenshin que la tomara, la metían en el agua. ¡Kenshin ayúdame! Ella gritaba pero Kenshin se había parado. De sus manos salió un dragón de agua, todos estaban muertos, Kenshin… ¿por qué le dolía tanto que él estuviera ¡Muerto¡Lo había hecho ella! "Acepta tu destino o no podrás controlar tu poder" No, no quería. ¡Kenshin despierta¡Kenshin!"

* * *

¿Kaoru qué pasa! – le preguntaba Kenshin, la tenia agarrada por los hombros - ¡Aoshi! – el otro chico apareció por la puerta de la habitación, Misao también estaba asustada

¡Kenshin! – Kaoru despertó bruscamente, lo miró a los ojos, eran violetas pero… ¡en su sueño eran ámbar!

Ya está Kaoru – Kenshin la abrazó, ella lloró

* * *

Sanosuke había subido a la habitación de las chicas pero, cuando había abierto la puerta se las encontró durmiendo, parecían dos angelitos "Y eso viniendo de la Kitsune es difícil" pensó él, estaba las dos dentro de la cama, Megumi abrazaba a Sayo y ella le devolvía el abrazo, hermanas, si, aunque no se parecían ni físicamente ni en carácter, se llevaban muy bien y aunque la Kitsune testaruda, según Sanosuke, no quisieran admitir que se preocupaba por su hermana lo hacia y a veces demasiado, ahora, que sabia que Sayo-chan estaba enferma entendía el porque Megumi se había especializado en la ciencia de la medicina, normalmente, las princesas del Reino de la Humanidad, estudiaban tecnología y informática muy avanzada, pero ella, medicina.

¿Se salvará? – preguntó Sanosuke

No lo sé – respondió sinceramente el doctor Genzai

La Kitsune le matará como no la salve – sonrió él

El destino de Sayo no es vivir – le contestó el doctor

¿Cómo puede decir esto?

Lo descubrirás, igual que Megumi – el anciano cerró la puerta de la habitación de las chicas – Ya tienes tu habitación lista, si quieres ir, es muy tarde

De acuerdo – "Viejo antipático, yo no dejaré que Sayo-chan se muera y la Kitsune tampoco" pensó, cuando entró en su habitación Aoshi y Kenshin ya se había dormido, se cambio y se acostó, no por mucho, el gritó de Kaoru lo despertó

* * *

La mañana, Kaoru no había vuelto a tener ningún sueño pero, igualmente, Kenshin se quedó a su lado, cuando se despertó un olor a jazmines lo envolvió¿era la fragancia de la chica? Kaoru también había despertado

Buenos días Saito-san

Buenos días Kenshin – el chico le miró con ojos inquietantes, es verdad¿des de cuándo le llamaba con tanta familiaridad? – Bueno, he pensado que si teníamos que compartir el viaje, no podíamos llamar como amigos ¿no?

De acuerdo Kaoru-dono

¿Kaoru-dono? Esto es lo mismo que antes – protestó la chica

Nos esperan, tenemos preguntas que necesitan respuesta – le dijo él

Kaoru se puso la ropa que le había preparado, era muy cómoda, ideal por ir por la casa "nota: cuando todo esto termine decirle a papa que quiero ropa de este tipo" pensó Kaoru

Papa – susurró al aire

* * *

Mierda, hemos de salir de aquí – dijo Saito

Hajime quieres calmarte por favor – dijo Tae posando sus manos en los hombros suavemente

¡Que me calme!

La Señora Makimachi tiene razón – dijo Hiko – No podemos hacer nada, de momento, hemos de esperar que nuestros hijos vengan a salvarnos

¡Eres idiota¡Mi hija me ha metido aquí dentro! – Saito agarró a Hiko de la camisa

¡Y mi hijastro también! – le dijo Hiko

No creo que esta sea la mejor manera de encontrar la manera de salir de aquí – dijo Tae tranquilamente, "La que tendré que aguantar, con estos dos" y dejó ir un suspiro

* * *

Bien, veo que puedo empezar – dijo cuando Kenshin y Kaoru entraron en la habitación – Hay leyendas, que dicen que vuestros padres son los reyes más poderosos que jamás han pisado la faz de la Tierra, pero esto no es del todo verdad

¿No? – preguntó Misao

El Reino de la Humanidad ha evolucionado diferente que los otros reinos por este motivo siempre nos hemos quedado un poco alejados del mundo exterior, de los otros reinos, hasta hace poco, pero esto no viene al caso. Existen unos medallones, estos medallones sirven para controlar los poderes de los portadores o, en el caso de los humanos como nosotros, aumentar alguna característica, estos medallones, se encuentran en disposición de los herederos – todos asintieron – Si me dejáis los medallones – los chicos se los sacaron pero…

Disculpe señor pero… yo no tengo ningún medallón – dijo tímidamente Kaoru, todos se giraron hacia ella

¿No? – preguntó dudosamente Takani-san

Eso es otra cosa que queríamos preguntar – interrumpió Kenshin – Iban a por Kaoru, es verdad que también nos querían a nosotros pero, lo que era más urgente, era capturar a Kaoru. ¿Por qué?

Además usted ha dicho que nuestros padres no son los más poderosos ¿Por qué motivo? – preguntó Aoshi

Muchos porques y todos tienen una respuesta y me parece que es esta chica – dijo señalando a Kaoru

¿Nani? – dijo Kaoru confusa

Si, ella, todo y ser una princesa y no tener todo el poder puede manejar el agua sin necesidad de un medallón, eso es lo que diferencia a un autentico Rey o Reina de las personas del reino

No entiendo – dijo Misao

Sencillo. – dijo secamente el padre de Megumi – Quiero decir que vuestro autentico poder despertará cuando seáis capaces de utilizar el elemento que utilicéis sin necesidad del medallón. Vuestros padres están atrapados porque ellos, no pueden utilizar los poderes porque no tiene el medallón, sin él y sin los poderes suficientes los destruiría, lo que indica que, la señorita Saito es la más poderosa del grupo, la razón por lo cual, querían eliminarla.

¿Y ahora qué tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Megumi

Buscar el verdadero poder – dijo su padre

Se acercan – dijo Aoshi

No tenemos tiempo – Kaoru se levantó de su sitio – Señor Takani, necesitamos ropa limpia, agua, comida y transporte

Pero… - empezó Sanosuke

Señor – un guardia entró en la habitación – Nos están atacando, parecen del Reino del Agua y del Fuego

De acuerdo – el Rey se giró hacia los chicos, la puerta se volvió abrir

¡Sayo! – gritó Megumi, Sayo tenia en la espalda clavada una flecha de ¿fuego? - ¡Dios mío! – Megumi se arrodilló junto a ella

Meg… - susurró la chica – Toma el medallón de mama

No, es lo que protege tu salud y…

Ahora no lo necesito, tu eres el destino del Reino

¡Papa! – gritó Megumi

Coge el medallón, yo cuidaré a Sayo. Escuchad – dijo girándose hacia los otros – En los reinos, hay unos templos, templos secretos, solo pueden entrar los que tienen un gran poder espiritual y mental, allí – una gran explosión – allí encontrareis el verdadero significado de vuestro espíritu y podréis dejar los medallones

Sayo… no te puedo dejar aquí – dijo Megumi con lágrimas en los ojos – no puedo…

Tu tienes que seguir para que el reino y el mundo tenga un final feliz

Pero y la premención…

Evítala – sonrió ella – lo hemos hecho muchas veces cuando llegábamos tarde a clase

No te dejaré – dijo firmemente

¡Sanosuke! – gritó su padre

Lo entiendo – el chico cogio a Megumi por la cintura

¡Que haces Cabeza de Pollo¡Déjame¡No quiero marcharme!

Te vienes conmigo

¡Y menos contigo! – Megumi luchaba contra la fuerza del chico, pero era muy superior a la suya, pero seguía intentando zarparse de su poderoso brazo

¡Que pesada! – Sanosuke la cargó en el hombro y bajo las escaleras siguiendo a los otros

* * *

**Ya está, bueno, no hice ningún cambio y los signos de puntuación están pochos pero al menos hay el capi**

**No sé que decía en las notas de autora en el capi porqué se borró todo así que solo deseo que os haya gustado**

**Muchos besos y gracias, y si hay alguna cosa dejadme un review**

**Gracias por todo**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	7. Chapter VI

**Yo aquí de nuevo, no sé si me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que... he empezado las clases así que mi tiempo y mi inspiración no se ponen de acuerdo, hay que añadir que este episodio lo escribir hace varios días pero... ¡Se me borró! Me cogio un trauma enorme, tube que volver a escribirlo todo. También queria hacer una aclaración respecto a quien pertenece a cada reino, me lo he currado (bueno, trabajado) e intentaré no dejarme ningun personaje y de paso contestaré mejor la pregunta de Kimmy Angy para el capi pasado, que me parece que no lo hice muy bien.**

**- Reino del Agua.- Saito (padre) Kaoru y Tomoe (hijas y princesas). La "mala" de este Reino es Tomoe.**

**- Reino del Fuego.- Hiko (padre) Kenshin (hijo) Enishi (hijastro). El malo de este Reino es Enishi**

**- Reino del Viento.- Tae (madre) Misao y Tsubame (hijas y princesas) y Yumi (la mala, que fue una reina de este mismo reino pero se casó con Shishio y lo hicieron todo mal)**

**- Reino de la Tierra.- Aoshi (hijo y heredero) Kiyosato (primo y malo)**

**- Reino del Trueno.- Sanosuke y Yahiko (hijos) y Shishio que es el malo y aun se ha descubrir su pasado**

**- Reino de la Humanidad.- Megumi y Sayo y Yutaro (hijos) y Genzai (que sale por ahí, es el doctor) y Soujiro (que es el malo y le pasa lo mismo que Shishio). **

**No sé si está más claro. Ahora los rewiews actuales**

**kaoru himura.- Verás lo que le pasa a Kao, lo siento de verás pero de momento no puedo decirte nada, cuando aparezca te lo anunciaré en el episodio o algo, ¿vale? Pero sigue leyendo y dejando rewiews porfi**

**Gracias a naoko LK y Holly Rainard, que respecto al pasado os dijo lo mismo que a Kaoru Himura.**

**Hay un comentario al finalizar este episodio y me gustaria que lo leyeran, si no es mucha molestia**

**Ahora os dejo**

* * *

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Sanosuke al llegar a fuera con Megumi en su hombro y juntarse con los otros 

- Vamos Sanosuke no te entretengas – dijo Kaoru

- ¡Pero pensáis ir en caballos! – dijo irritado

- Es lo más práctico, los templos no están en medio de la calle, están en las montañas y con un coche no se puede subir – le aclaró Kenshin

- Pues vamos en moto – dijo el chico indignado

- Cállate y sube – le ordeno Aoshi

- Tomen – dijo una sirvienta con una bolsa que entregó a Kaoru

- ¿Cómo está Sayo? – preguntó Megumi aun encima del hombro de Sanosuke - ¡Quieres soltarme ya Cabeza de Pollo!

- No – dijo tranquilamente

- El doctor Genzai la está examinando, al parecer no es nada grave solo una pequeña quemadura pero su salud peligra por no tener al medallón

- Tengo que volver – se dijo para si misma

- Ni de broma – Sanosuke la subió al caballo - ¿Y por qué solo tres? – dijo indignado

- Eres un quejica – dijo Misao que era ayudada por Aoshi a subir al caballo – Si vamos en seis llamaremos demasiado la atención e iremos más lentos y separados

- Maldita Comadreja – dijo en un murmuró.

- ¡Y no me llames Comadreja! – Misao le tiro una zapatilla en la cara

----------------------------------

- - ¿No crees que necesitamos ayuda? – preguntó Enishi

- No, al parece la Princesa de los Humanos está muy afectada por su hermana y el estúpido Sagara está más pendiente de ella que de la situación. Respecto a Aoshi, tiene que cuidar a dos niñas indefensas y Kenshin se preocupa para llegar a un lugar seguro, en cuanto Misao, es una niña comparada con Kaoru, no sabe nada de sus poderes, si se durmió haciendo un trayecto tan corto – Enishi quiso decir algo pero Tomoe lo corto – Kaoru peleo antes de venir, aunque no lo parezca tuvo que utilizar una gran energía para aprisionar a Shishio

- Entonces...

- Lo primero es capturar a Kaoru, es la única que, de momento, nos pone en problemas y tenemos que evitar que lleguen a los templos, llama Shishio, necesitamos refuerzos, que nos envíen a Yumi

- De acuerdo

--------------------------------------

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Kaoru, que iba sentada detrás de Kenshin

- Tenemos que alejarnos, si tenían previsto conquerir el único reino donde aun quedaban reyes nosotros hemos adelantado la decisión

- ¿¡Qué?! – dijo Megumi - ¡¿Entonces por qué fuimos?!

- Necesitamos respuestas, ahora ya las tenemos. Apresurémonos – dijo Aoshi al tiempo que hacia correr al galope su caballo - ¡Agarrate Misao! – le dijo, la chica iba detrás, se agarró al chico, estaba sonrojada, era muy atractivo y sus ojos azules le hacían perder la cabeza

----------------------------------

- Entra de una vez – un chica se estrelló contra el suelo de la celda

- ¡Yutaro! – Tae se abalanzó sobre el niño y lo abrazo, la puerta se cerró - ¿No habías escapado junto a Yahiko y Tsubame? Yo te vi salir del castillo con ellos dos – dijo la mujer hablando deprisa, quería saber donde estaba su hija

- Tae, por favor, apártate del chico, no puede hablar y necesita que le curemos las heridas – dijo Saito tranquilamente

- Claro – y se separó del chico - ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Tsubame?

- Yo no... no lo sé, cuando pude salir del castillo, corrimos y entonces, Kiyosato apareció y... no recuerdo nada más, supongo que me desmayé, lo último que recuerdo es que yo le decía a Tsubame que se fuera con Yahiko

- Ya está chico – dijo Hiko acercándose – Lo has hecho muy bien – el chico se desmay

- Al parece Yahiko-chan consiguió sacar a Tsubame y alejarla de peligro

- Así es pero eso no significa que no estén en peligro – dijo Saito

--------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo van Enishi? – preguntó Shishio des de la línea de frente

- Necesitamos a Yumi

- ¿A Yumi?

- Así es, al parecer Tomoe tiene un plan

- Tomoe... me gusta esta chica, siempre tan dedicada – sonrió fríamente – De acuerdo – Se giró hacia Soujirou - ¿Cómo va esto? ¿Por qué se resisten tanto estos estúpidos humanos?

- La verdad sus defensas son más fuertes de lo que yo pensaba, además, todos sus hombres están ocupados

- ¡Todo salé mal! – gritó Shishio – A ver... ¿cuánto tiempo necesitan para capturar a la pequeña Kaoru?

- No lo sabemos – dijo Enishi

- ¿Se sabe algo de Kiyosato?

- Ha capturado a Yutaro pero los otros dos han escapado – informó Soujirou

- ¡Será posible! ¡Justamente Yutaro era el único que no tenía importancia! – Shishio respira hondo – Bien, yo mismo me encargaré de los pequeñitos. Soujirou continúa con el ataque. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No señor, con estas máquinas me podré mantener durante unos días

- Perfecto (n/a: Soujirou y Shishio estaban atacando a las defensas del Reino de los Humanos, pero estos tiene buenas defensas, de alta tecnología y armas ofensivas, así que les cuesta, bastante).

-------------------------------------

- ¡Viento! – un pequeño tornado se formó delante de los príncipes

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kenshin una vez hubo tranquilizado su caballo y evitado que Kaoru cayera de él

- Eso no importa

- ¡Yumi! – gritó Misao

- Vaya, si es la pequeña Comadreja, ¿cómo tu por aquí? Es verdad, cuando me desterrasteis tu madre consiguió el trono

- Yumi, no estamos aquí por esto – dijo saliendo de detrás suyo Tomoe

- Si es verdad

- Tomoe – susurró Kaoru

- ¿De cual te encargas? – preguntó Enishi

- No sé – dijo Tomoe pensativa

- Yo de la Princesa de los Humanos – sonrió Enishi – Es bastante guapa, aunque tu Sagara me sobras – Sanosuke frunció el seño, tenia Megumi cogida de la cintura, después de escuchar las protestas de la Kitsune, por fin veía la utilidad de llevarla delante suyo y no detrás, no se la podrían quitar con tanta facilidad

- ¿Tomoe? – preguntó Yumi – Haz tu los honores, aunque me parece que ya sé por cual te decidirás – Tomoe sonrió y un casi inaudible "niebla" salió de sus labios. Todo el terreno cayó en una niebla profunda

- Kaoru agárrate a mi – susurró Kenshin, sintió como Kaoru asentía en silencio

----------------------------------

- Mierda, no puedo controlar el caballo – decía Sanosuke

- ¿Qué dices Cabeza de Pollo? – preguntó Megumi un poco asustada

- Que no sé donde estamos – dijo cuando la niebla se disip

- ¿¡Cómo!? – a su alrededor no había nadie, y el paisaje, no parecía el mismo - ¿Y... y... - Megumi giro la cabeza en dirección a Sanosuke - ¡Maldito Cabeza de Pollo! ¡Además de pervertido eres un inútil!

- ¿¡Cómo que pervertido!?

- ¡Quita tu mano! – Sanosuke observó donde tenia la mano encima del pecho izquierdo de la mujer

- Pero Kitsune no lo he hecho aposta (n/a: aposta queriendo, es que el otro día hablando con Holly le dije esta expresión y no la entendió así que no quiero arriesgarme) aunque no te niego que no me gustase – dijo con una sonrisa seductora

- Te recuerdo – dijo mientras saltaba del caballo – Que a mi estás tontas sonrisas tuyas no me funcionan conmigo – ahora la sonrisa de Sanosuke se transformó a una de resignación

------------------------------------

Se habían separado de los otros cuatro, lo notaba, Kaoru ya no estaba a su alrededor y la otra chica, Takani, tampoco, al menos, Misao si estaba con él.

La energía de Yumi estaba en los alrededores, no podia despistarse, de vez en cuando desaparecía, como si, durante unos momentos, abandonara su puesto de vigilancia.

Cargó a Misao entre sus brazos y la bajo del animal, se había desmayado, aun no sabia porque, un golpe en la cabeza al parecer. La recostó con mucho cuidado, era tan pequeña y ligera, además era hermosa, si, lo reconocía, se parecía a su madre.

Su madre.

Era una mujer muy bella, amable, alegre y siempre llena de energía, si, igual que Misao, la primera vez que la vio estaba haciendo alguna trastada, seguro, cuando tuviera tiempo le gustaría que se lo explicará y además no se quería casar, que mal encaminada que iba, la obligarían a casarse si quería heredar el Reino, el Reino, Saito lo había prometido con Kaoru, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar a otra mujer, quería a Kaoru, y ella lo quería a él, pero eran como hermanos, no, ninguno de los dos se casaría con el otro por voluntad propia. Acarició el rostro de la muchacha, tranquilo y relajante

De repente, los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron

---------------------------------------

"Corre". Otra vez se encontraba en ese pasillo, no, no corras, se repetía a si misma, pero sus pies iban solos. "Ayuda". Si, quería ayudar pero le pedirían que se sumerja en el agua y no, no quería. "No los salvarás" "Fuego". Otra vez, estaba segura que Kenshin tenía alguna cosa que ver con el sueño, ¿pero qué?

Salio al exterior, la playa, pero esta vez algo cambio, Kenshin la abrazó. "Yo iré contigo" le dijo en el oído, ¿ir a dónde? Preguntó la chica. "Acepta". No, otra vez, no, por favor, levantó la vista, los ojos de Kenshin eran ámbar ¿Por qué? "Vamos no hay tiempo" La voz de Kenshin era fría, la agarró de la mano y arrastró hasta la orilla del mar. ¡No! Gritaba ¡Basta Kenshin! ¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero! ¡Moriré! ¡No lo ves! Le gritaba una y otra vez al chico, "Sino lo haces no estaremos juntos, no podremos estar juntos" Dijo Kenshin, sus ojos eran violetas, la besó, con ternura y pasión. Kenshin, dijo la chica en una susurró que se llevo el viento.

* * *

**Ya está. con otro sueño confuso. No comentaré nada más del episodio.**

**Si queréis felicitarme, decirme alguna suggerencia, dudas o crítica un rewiew por favor. También me gustaria que leyeráis esto.**

**Quiero dedicar este episodio a las víctimas del terrorismo, el pasado día 11 de Setiembre se cumplieron 6 meses del atemptado en Madrid, en la estación de Toja y también 3 años del atemtado en las torres Gemelas en Nueva York, además, del último que se dió en Rúsia, en la escuela, que por desgracia no recuerdo el nombre. Creo que si quieres expresar tu opinión puedes hacerlo de muchas maneras y no matando a gente inocente, dijo esto porque una amiga mía estubo en las torres Gemelas y pasó mucho miedo, por suerte no le pasó nada. Las vidas de las personas son muy importantes, no importa lo que hagas con la tuya, por algo es tuya, pero... la de los otros, sinceramente creo que la gente que se dedica a jugar así con las vidas no tienen perdón, además, los que están muertos, muertos están pero... ¿y los qué están vivos? ¿y sus familiares? Yo ahora me imagino sin mi amiga y me derrumbó, por lo tanto, quiero que todos los que lean mis fics se paren a pensar un poco, aunque sea un poco en esto y lo obominables que son las personas que matan, no solo a una, sino a cientos de ellas.**

**Gracias.**

**Aya-Mery**


	8. Chapter VII

****

**Bueno, yo otra vez aquí, como cada fin de semana. Puf. Que semanita más dura he tenido, no os la imagináis. Hoy he dormido hasta las 12 de la mañana de tanto sueño que tenía, ya sé, eso no interesa a nadie, así que me voy a olvidar de mi vida, que parece un chiste por cierto, y pasaremos a los rewiews.**

**kaoru himura.- A ti te respondí personalmente el rewiew, no sé si te ha llegado ¿lo ha hecho? Me dejas un rewiew y me lo dices porfa. Y por supuesto me alegro que te gustara el capi **

**LaDy KaHoRu.- Bueno, lo de las clases, te entiendo, yo estoy igual, jeje, y sé que es una pregunta indiscreta pero ¿ por qué andas deprimida? La vida es muy corta para deprimirse, y yo, te lo digo por experiencia, cuando tengo depres, que por suerte no son muy largas me pongo a escribir y meto todos los sentimientos en la escritura (normalmente ya lo hago pero entonces más aun) y parece que con cada palabra que escribo mi depre se va haciendo menos pesada, quiza te ayude verlo de esta manera. ¡Mejórate! P.D.- No me importa que me hayas agregado a "My favorites histories list" me alegra mucho, jiji.**

**Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a: naoko L-k, giuliana, Silence-messiah y holly rainard ( que junto a mi, somos ¡Mamas! jeje, me emocioné cuando lo dijiste Holly, xD)**

**Ahora si os dejo, que desfrutéis, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Kaoru, otra vez aquel sueño, cuando se despertó se encontró a unos preciosos, pero preocupados, ojos violetas

- Pues, al parecer Yumi utilizó parte del poder del viento y nos "traslad"

- ¿Cómo que nos "traslad"?

- Pues... se dice que si llegas a dominar el poder de viento por completo puedes trasladar a varias personas a sitios lejanos y a nosotros nos ha tocado el Reino del Fuego

- Pero está loca porque aquí podemos ir a...

- No estaremos solos ¿recuerdas? Tomoe nos tiene la vista puesta encima y antes de nada... es tu vida

- ¿Mi vida? Mi vida vale lo mismo que la tuya

- Para ellos no – respondió Kenshin tajante

- ¿Kenshin?

- Dime

- ¿Tu... - era una pregunta indiscreta pero tenia que preguntársela, no podia seguir con las dudas - ¿Tu alguna vez... quiero decir... tus ojos cambian de color?

- ¿Mis ojos?

- Da igual, no importa. Olvídalo – sonrió, una sonrisa que ha Kenshin le llegó al alma - ¿Y ahora qué?

-------------------------------------------

- ¡Sanosuke Sagara! ¡¿Me puedes decir dónde estamos?! – gritaba Megumi

- Cállate Kitsune, estoy intentando averiguarlo, con tus gritos de vieja histérica no me dejas pensar

- ¡Vieja... vieja histérica!!!! ¡No soy tan vieja! ¡Me oyes! ¡Solo soy un año mayor que tu y...

- Y no tienes ni un pobre pretendiente – Sanosuke se giró hacia ella –

- Permíteme decirte que soy yo los que los hecho

- Es verdad, perdona, tu los espantas con tu mal humor –sonrió, ahora Megumi estaba que echaba humo por las orejas

- ¡Eres un idiota! – le gritó.

- Ya está – dijo de repente el chica

- ¿El qué? – Megumi aun estaba de mal humor

- Ya sé donde estamos

- ¿Dónde?

- Pues... o en el Reino de la Tierra o en el del Trueno

- Con eso no aclaras mucho las cosas

- Sube al caballo

- ¿Cómo?

- Nos vamos

------------------------------------------

- Está clarísimo – decía Aoshi, iban al galope encima del animal – Estamos en el Reino de la Tierra y eso significa que tenemos que dirigirnos al templo

- ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó Misao

- No, coge mi colgante, en teoría tendría que reaccionar e indicarnos la dirección – Misao paso las manos por el cuello de Aoshi, se sonrojó, aun recordaba cuando se había despertado

---------------- Flash Back ---------------------

Sentía una mano cálida acariciándole el rostro, le agradaba esa sensación, se sentía protegida y querida.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos azules, preciosos pero no eran fríos, en ellos había ¿ternura?

- Aoshi-sama – susurró.

- Sabes... eres preciosa – la chica se sonrojó furiosamente, Aoshi reaccionó a sus palabras y sin aun apartar la mano de la mejilla de la chica le susurró – Levántate, tenemos que irnos

---------------- Fin Flash Back ---------------------

El colgante de Aoshi tenía forma de monte, sonrió, era lógica, el suyo tenía forma de tornado

- A la izquierda, el colgante brilla cuando lo inclinó hacia la izquierda

- A la izquierda – repitió – Misao cógete a mi, nos siguen

----------------------------------------------

- ¿El mar? – preguntó Kenshin

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Kaoru iba detrás de él

- Que el colgante nos ha llevado al mar

- ¿Mar? – repitió Kaoru nerviosa - ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Tú eres del Reino del Fuego? Todo lo contrario al agua y... - "Ayuda" "Fuego" "Acéptate" "Sumérgete" – Basta – susurró, las palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza, ¿pero qué le pasaba?

- ¿Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin

- ¡Basta! – Kaoru saltó del caballo y con las manos en la cabeza se alejó - ¡Basta! ¡No quiero oírte! ¡No puedo ir contigo! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No puedo sumergirme!

- ¡Kaoru! – Kenshin la siguió.

- ¡No te me acerques! ¡El templo está dentro del agua! ¡No puedo ir! – grit

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡No puedo! Además tus ojos cambian Kenshin, no puedo – lloraba – Me duele tanto tenerte cerca

- ¿Por qué?

- Vuestro destino es... estar juntos – dijo una voz

-----------------------------------------------

- Así que este es el tan buscado templo – dijo Sanosuke ayudando a Megumi a bajar del caballo

- Pues si, según tu medallón es esto – delante suyo solo había una pequeña cabaña de madera

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Que si! ¡Tu medallón está brillando mucho! – Megumi tenia un colgante en forma de rayo entre sus manos

- No entiendo porque no reaccionaba mientras lo tenia yo entre las manos

- Debe ser que también tiene sentimientos

- Hombre, eso no es posible

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no querría que un Bruja Kitsune le cogiera

- ¡Cállate! ¡Entraremos! – Sanosuke se extrañó, ¿era posible que la Kitsune malhumorada no se hubiera rebelado? Dentro de la cabaña había un pequeña altar, elegante pero que no encajaba con el resto de la decoración, antiguo y mal cuidado

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- No sé, lo has de averiguar tu, porque yo no sé absolutamente nada

- Puf. Es muy tarde, empecemos a hacer el campamento

- Será lo mejor

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó una voz

- ¡Enishi! – Sanosuke en una décima de segundo se situó delante de Megumi - ¿Qué quieres?

- A Takani Megumi

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo sabes Sagara, para pasar una noche de pasión y deseo

- Siento decirte que ella no te desea

- Vaya Sagara, así que ya te has enamorado de ella – rió divertido

- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? – Megumi se sorprendió, después sonrió, estaba siguiendo el juego a Enishi, seguro "¿y entonces por qué me siento tan mal?" se preguntó a ella misma

- Es lógico, su cuerpo bien formado y tiene bastante inteligencia – sonrió – y la quiero para mi – una sonrisa fría – Además... su hermana Sayo está muy mal herida

- ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Sayo!? – habló Megumi por primera vez en toda la conversación

- Yo... nada... Soujirou se encarga de eso

- ¿Soujirou? ¿Y qué pinta él aquí?

- Cariño, no lo sabes – Enishi esbozó una sonrisa maléfica – El querido prometido de tu hermana la ha traicionado y por poco la mata

- No... no puede ser

- Si cielo, la verdad, él es el traidor del Reino de la Humanidad y claro, como sabe todo acerca de las defensas del Reino y además los propios reyes no serán capaces de matarlo él los podrá matar

- ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Soujirou no haría nada como esto! – intentó avanzar hacia él pero Sanosuke la agarró de la cintura - ¡Déjame Cabeza de Pollo! ¡Quiero que me lleve hasta Sou-chan para que pueda verlo con mis propios ojos!

- ¡Y después que! ¡¿Serás el objeto sexual de este cerdo?!

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Eres muy testaruda!

- ¡Déjame! ¡No soy de tu propiedad ni de tu responsabilidad! – Megumi consiguió alejarse de Sanosuke, no mucho, Sanosuke la agarró del brazo, la giró y... ¿la besó?

- A ver si te calmas – le dijo cuando se separaron, Megumi abrió la boca para volver a gritar – Eres de mi responsabilidad, tu padre me ordenó que te cuidará y así lo haré, lucharé contra Enishi

- Pero... el trueno es débil contra el fuego

- Estamos en el templo del trueno, algo de ventaja me dará ¿no?

- Supongo – una cachetada

- ¡Au! – se quejó Sanosuke

- Nunca, me has oído, nunca me vuelvas a besar sin mi permiso – le grit

- ¿Quieres decir que algún día podré besarte con permiso? – preguntó sabiendo que había caído en su misma trampa

- ¡Vete de mi vista! – le ordenó.

- Que bonito – dijo Enishi – Ahora podemos empezar – Sanosuke se puso en posición de ataque y Megumi se apartó un poco

- ¡Fuego!

--------------------------------------------

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kenshin

- Tomoe – la chica apareció delante de ellos

- ¿Qué decías? – susurró él

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿El qué?

- La historia de Kaoru y vuestro futuro – sonrió ella

- ¿La historia de Kaoru? ¿Nuestro futuro?

- La profecía dice que, cuando los seis descendientes más poderosos de las realezas sean reunidos solo ellos podrán desatar el poder de los dioses

- ¿Dioses?

- Así es, los dragones

- ¿Dragones?

- Kenshin no repitas todo lo que te digo – se enfadó Tomoe

- Gomen – se sonrojó el chico

- Los dragones son las aspiración máxima del poder y casualmente los más poderosos son los del agua y los del fuego, solo dos personas serán capaces de controlarlas

- ¿Y cómo sabes que somos nosotros?

- Según la leyenda, el hombre capaz de controlar el Dragón del Fuego tendría el cabello del mismo color que el fuego ardiente y los ojos ámbar

- ¿Ámbar? Kaoru también me ha preguntado eso

- Battousai, ese es el nombre del hombre que logrará controlar al legendario dragón

- ¿Y Kaoru?

- Kaoru es la más clara de todas, ¿sabes por qué no quiere sumergirse?

- ¡Basta! ¡No hables Tomoe! ¡Basta! – gritaba Kaoru aun con las manos en la cabeza

- ¿Kaoru?

- Kaoru es un impura, no es digna de poseer el Reino del Agua

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Tu madre era sucia y sedució a papa! – lanzó un ataque de agua, Kenshin alcanzó coger a Kaoru de la cintura y evitar el ataque

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Mi madre era pura! ¡La más pura de las...

- ¿De las qué Kaoru? Vamos, respóndeme si eres capaz. Tu madre se enamoró de un mortal y murió, tu madre dio a luz a una hija medio mortal y murió y papa tuvo que cargar con eso en su conciencia y cargará con ello durante toda su vida. ¡Está sufriendo con vuestra vida! ¡Tu madre era una miserable sirena que te abandonó cuando naciste y le encargó a papa controlar todo tu poder!

- ¿Sirena? – Kenshin se giró hacia Kaoru que lloraba

* * *

**Ya está ¿cómo quedó? Poquito a poco las cosas van avanzando. Jeje, ¿qué les pareció a Sou-chan como prometido de Sayo? Es que se me ocurrió en el último momento. Y me dió mucha ilusión desvelar el pasado de Kaoru, su madre era una sirena, jeje, después ya se verá que pasa. Misao y Aoshi avanzan por su lado, los dos solitos, siento si dejó a esa pareja un poquita abandonada pero... ¡me cuesta mucho escribir de ellos! Así que gomen nasai**

**Y ya sabéis, alguna suggerencia duda, crítica y/o felicitación mándeme un rewiew**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	9. Chapter VIII

****

**Bueno, yo aquí de nuevo, no sé que comentarles, solo que voy muy estresada con las clases e intento actualizar cada semana, de momento lo estoy consiguiendo pero... ya veremos. A si, en este capi hay la canción My Immortal de Evanescence y no me pertenece, al igual que Rurouni Kenshin, así que no me denuncíen porfi. **

**A ver, responderé dudas que han salido en muchos rewiews: **

**- Sobre el romance pues... lo intentó pero es díficil, pero en este hay un poquito, aunque no sé si de la pareja que queréis, jeje, ya veréis, espero que os guste.**

**- Sobre Aoshi y Misao, lo digo en serio, no es que no me guste la pareja es que... ¡me cuesta escribir de ellos! Aoshi es taaaaaaan frío, pero intentaré, no prometo, hacer un capi especialmente sobre ellos ¿vale?**

**Muchas gracias a: Misao ShinomoriAoshi, giuliana, naoko L-K, Serenity, kaoru himura (ya hablamos y nos estamos viendo ..), carmen y a Holly Rainard.**

**Espero que os guste. Nos vemos al final**

* * *

- ¿Sirena?

- Si Kenshin, su madre era una sirena, un estúpido ser mitológico que abandonó a mi padre

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó Kaoru desperada

- Si que lo es y tu lo sabes perfectamente. Tu madre rompió las normas de las sirenas – Tomoe estaba furiosa y lanzó otro ataque a Kaoru

--------------------------------------------

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

**Estoy tan cansada de estar aqu  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aqu  
Y no me dejará sola**

Saito caminaba a través de las rocas de la playa, su hija Tomoe estaba estudiando, si, su hija era muy inteligente, con solo 6 años ya leía y escribía como una persona de 15 años y su facilidad por las matemáticas y las lenguas, pero, estaba triste, no lo mostraba delante de su hija ni delante de su reino pero... desde que su fallecida esposa, Mizuki, había muerto se sentía incompleto.

Se giró y observó el mar, el mar, le gustaría poder hundirse en él y no volver a surgir nunca más.

- ¡Socorro! – gritaba una voz, Hajime se giró y en el horizonte distinguió la figura de una mujer que corría, ¿por qué pedía ayuda? No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella

- ¡Agua! – los dos hombre que habían detrás de ella desparecieron, pero... ¿cómo? Él les había lanzado una cadena de agua y ellos se había evaporado. Se giró hacia la chica - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó fríamente

- Si – respondió aturdida, levantó los ojos hacia su salvador. Saito se quedó sin palabras y se hundió en los ojos verdes de la mujer – Gracias – respondió rompiendo el silencio que se había producido. Intentó levantarse pero se cayó nuevamente en la arena – Mierda – murmuró. Saito sonri

- Esa no es una palabra muy fina para una señorita como usted

- ¿Y quien le ha dicho que soy una señorita? – e intentó volverse a poner de pie

- ¿Tiene algún problema señorita...?

- Takagi... Tokio Takagi y no, no tengo ningún problema

- ¿Y por qué no puede levantarse?

- ¡¿Y si ve que no puedo levantarme por qué no me ayuda?! – gritó enfadada

- ¿Es qué me lo ha pedido? – sonrió.

- No pero...

- ¿Y por qué la perseguían?

- Porqué no quiero regresar a mi hogar

- ¿Y dónde está su hogar?

- Lejos... demasiado lejos

- ¿Y por qué no quiere volver?

- No quiero convertirme en princesa. ¡Ya basta de preguntas! ¡¿Me ayuda o no?! – A Hajime Saito esa mujer le gustaba, si tenia carácter y su mirada fría no le había afectado

- Si claro. Pero... ¿no puede caminar?

- Se me olvidó.

- ¿Se le olvidó?

- Si, ¡¿qué pasa?! – la mujer estaba un poco sonrojada

- Nada, nada – sonrió y levantó a la mujer en brazos

- No hace falta que me cargue, solo que me sirva de apoyo mientras aprendo a caminar – refunfuñó ella

- Vale – y así con un brazo alrededor de su cintura Tokio aprendió a caminar

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar**

- Vaya... ¿tu vives aquí? – preguntó Tokio parada en la puerta del palacio del Agua

- Así es

- ¿Quién eres?

- Saito Hajime, Rey del Reino del Agua.

- Eso es mentira – susurró la chica – Me gustaría que fuera verdad

- ¿Nani?

- Nada, ya puedes dejarme, más o menos ya he aprendido lo básico

- Bueno, tu misma si te quieres ir... - esa mujer estaba loca, aun no hacia ni media hora que había aprendido a andar bien y ya pensaba que podría valerse por si misma

- Gracias de nuevo – y torpemente pero firmemente empezó a alejarse

- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

- Me gusta el mar del amanecer – sonrió. Saito también sonrió, eso era una cita

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí.**

El sol empezaba a salir y allí estaba ella, con su cabello largo y negro ondeando en melodía con el viento y sus ojos cerrados, escuchando el mar. Una lágrima solitaria resvaló por su mejilla

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la chica

- Bien, pensando en ti

- ¿En mi?

- Si, ¿por qué huyes del mar? – ahora la mujer abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él

- ¿Por qué piensas que huyó del mar? – le preguntó.

- Tu nostalgia. Miras al mar con nostalgia, lo quieres y a la vez lo odias

- ¿Y todos eso lo has descubierto basándote en...?

- En tu mirada y tus gestos

- Vaya... ¿y por qué piensas que huyó del mar?

- No lo sé, eso dímelo tu

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Entonces te quedarás cerca de mi – se sentó a su lado

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy solo y tu también – la chica suspiró.

- Tienes una hija ¿verdad?

- Si

- Entonces no estás solo

- Se irá. La he mandado a un internado, para que aprenda a comportarse como princesa

- Claro. Cuídala, a mi me pasó algo similar pero... me alejé de mi padre

- ¿Qué problema tienes con él?

- Pues que quiere declarar una guerra sin sentido y que yo sea la reina, sabes, está muy enfermo

- ¿Una guerra? ¿Contra quién?

- Oye, tu quieres saber demasiadas cosas – miró a Saito y su mirada se iluminó, sonrieron y después rieron

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

**Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu vida resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por  
Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños  
Tu voz ahuyent  
Toda la cordura en m**

Hacia dos semanas que cada día en la mañana se encontraban, en la playa, se sentaba y admiraban el mar. Sin saberlo, los dos fueron abriendo sus corazones. Se comprendían, uno contaba sus problemas y el otro los escuchaba en silencio, sin decir ni preguntar nada más

- Y dígame Hajime Saito, ¿Cómo es qué no se ha vuelto a casar? – preguntó un día Tokio

- Pues porque de momento, no he encontrado a la persona indicada – sonrió, si, inconscientemente y sin quererlo la encontró, estaba sentada a su lado y miraba al mar con nostalgia

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó incrédula

- Así es, ¿no has encontrado a un humano atractivo y que te ayude?

- Ningún humano puede ayudarme

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porqué es la verdad. ¿Es qué tu puedes ayudarme?

- Sino me cuentas lo que te pasa no – dijo tajante

- No puedo

- No quieres dirás

- Si te lo cuento te alejarás de mi

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Todo el mundo lo hace

- Yo no soy como todo el mundo – ella se giró y sonrió. Saito se petrificó, estaba preciosa, era... realmente preciosa. Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar**

No podia dormir, había probado sus labios y ella no se lo había prohibido pero cuando se separaron ella se marchó y no tuvo valor para detenerla. Si, el gran Hajime Saito, temido por todos por su mirada fría y penetrante no había podido detener a una mujer por miedo

- Miedo ¿a qué? – se preguntó.

No podia dormir, se levantó, iría a la playa, a la playa donde la conoció, quizás la encontraría.

La playa estaba solitaria, su voz le llegó, era preciosa e hipnotizaba. Se acercó sigilosamente donde la oía, la vio, estaba recostada en la arena, hermosa pero... se quedó helado, su cuerpo, sus hermosas piernas largas eran sustituidas por ¿una cola de pez?

- Tokio – susurró. La mujer se giró nerviosa hasta encontrarse con los ojos ámbar del hombre

- Lo siento Hajime

- Eso era lo que...

- Si. Lo siento de verás. ¿Te debo parecer repugnante, verdad? Es lógico – dijo tristemente. Poco a poco su cola se fue transformando en una par de piernas. Se levantó torpemente – Adiós Hajime

- No te irás – la agarró de la mano

- ¿Por qué? No soy humana – dijo tristemente

- Eso no cambia que te me hayas metido muy adentro – la besó suavemente

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí.**

Se encontraban recostados en la arena, besándose apasionadamente y respirando a duras penas. Se separaron.

- Hajime nuestra relación es una relación prohibida – dijo Tokio entre suspiros

- ¿Y qué? – Saito descendía lentamente por el cuello de la mujer – No me importa

La mañana, dos cuerpos desnudos tumbados encima de la arena, sus respiraciones calmadas y sus cuerpos unidos por miles de sentimientos. El mar estaba furioso.

Saito despertó primero, acarició la fina espalda de la mujer, ahora su mujer, no dejaría que nadie se la llevará.

- Hajime – murmuró.

- Tokio

- Lo sentiste ¿verdad? – murmuró.

- Si y no pienso dejar que se te lleven – ayer, cuando estaban unidos, uno dentro del otro, lo oyeron, alguien, de manera invisible quería llevarse a Tokio

- No podrás evitarlo, mi vida se ha reducido

- Y yo te salvaré

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

**He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio**

- Hajime, la niña – susurró.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – giró la cara preocupado

- Está... está en camino

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó nervioso

- A la playa, nacerá en la playa – susurró – Date prisa – le regañó.

- ¡Que mujer! – sonrió él. En menos de dos segundo, todos los médicos que tendrían que atender el parto de Tokio y Saito se encontraban en la playa – Cariño... - dijo mientras intentaba a coger aire – Ya sabes que pasará después ¿verdad?

- No hables de eso – le dio un suave beso en la frente – No pasará nada, yo no dejará que te vayas de mi lado

Gritos, lágrimas y de repente, un sollozo invadió la playa. Una niña, con el mismo color de de cabello que Tokio y los ojos de color azul como el mar.

- Es mi hija, Hajime, nuestra hija – Tokio estaba sonriendo y a la vez, lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas

- Si Tokio, es hermosa, como su madre – ella sonrió, le dio un suave beso al hombre

- Kaoru, la llamaremos Kaoru ¿te parece? – preguntó.

- Lo que tu quieras – la volvió a besar

- Hajime – era un grito de dolor – Solos, tenemos que quedarnos solos – le susurró.

- Déjenos solos – ordenó. – Ya está Tokio – la mujer soltó un grito de dolor, sus piernas se habían transformado en una cola de pez

- Hajime, nuestra hija, es... medio mortal, tendrás que controlarla y cuando llegue el momento – tosió – Contarle que... es sirena y que tiene que aceptar su destino, no lo puede negar – estaba llorando – Lo siento... de verdad que lo siento... no quiero dejarte solo

- No hables Tokio, por favor – su voz era apagada

- Te esperaré donde sea que vayas después, te lo prometo – su cola estaba desapareciendo – Coge a Kaoru – Saito cogió a la pequeña entre brazos – Lo siento de verdad – sus cuerpo se deshizo en agua – Te amo – fueron las últimas palabras. Saito lloró, con su hija en brazos, la había perdido y no había podido hacer nada

- Yo también te amo Tokio

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí.**

Se despertó, estaba inquieto, era Tokio, le había dicho que Kaoru estaba a punto de aceptar su destino. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. El mar estaba agitado, algo pasaría, lo notaba.

- Te echo de menos Tokio – susurró al aire.

* * *

**Ya está ¿cómo quedó? Un episodio dedicado totalmente a Saito y Tokio, la verdad es que me gusta mucho esta pareja y me estoy pensando en hacer un especial, con esta misma historia, pero apliándola y poniendo más romance. Si, me parece que lo haré, ¿os parece buena idea? Y la canción ¿está bien elegida? ¿Concuerda con el texto?**

**Bueno ya sabéis, para una suggerencia, duda, crítica y/o felicitación, me dejáis un rewiew ¿vale?**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Se depide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**

****


	10. Chapter IX

****

**Ya está, aquí de nuevo, la verdad es que había dejado este fic bastante abandonado pero me emocioné con los otros y... gomen nasai, jeje. Pero bueno, yo aquí de nuevo y a la carga y a ver si me quedó bien este capi, he de decir que en este salen mayoritariamente Aoshi y Misao pero... lamento deciros que no hay mucho romance, lo siento, pero estoy viendo que en este fic el romance quedará en segundo plano.**

**Ahora los rewiews:**

**- Misao ShinomoriAoshi.- Gomen nasai, pero... intento hacerlo, intento escribir de ellos y despues... me cargo el fic. Espero que te guste este capi.**

**- naoko L-K.- Gracias por el reweiw. Espero que el fic te siga gustando. Nos estamos viendo. Besitos amiga**

**- Marie Shinomori.- ¿Aburrido? Pues a mi me encantó, no sé, creo que me quedó kawaii, siento que no te gustase, si, este capi es de Aoshi y Misao pero me parece que no de la parte que tu querias. Nos estamos viendo**

**- kaoru himura.- Aki esta... el nuevo capi de Seis Reinos. Yo también espero verte por el msn, que aun no hemos hablado muy seguidamente.**

**-Serenity.- Si, al final decidí hacerlo, se titula Castigo por Amar, si te interesa estaré encantada que lo leas. **

**- Kaoru-Hino.- Nueva lectora, que emoción. Me gusta que te guste y gracias por agragarme en la comunidad de las Aventuras más Apasionantes, aunque, aun no sé muy bien que es eso de las comunidades pero gracias de todas formas. Quiero decirte que tu fic tambien me gusta mucho pero por problemas de tiempo no he podido dejarte ningún reweiw. TT. Gomen Nasai**

**- KaOrA-FGV-16.- En este capi, no hay nada de k&k, espero que no te importe y que te guste.**

**Ahora los dejo con el capi, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

El caballo iba a toda velocidad, galopaba, esquivando árboles y ráfagas de viento.

- Misao agárrate bien fuerte – le dijo Aoshi. La chica le abrazaba por la cintura e intentaba indicarle la dirección adecuada pero Yumi no los dejaba.

- Aoshi nos estamos des... - no pudo terminar la frase, el fuerte viento causado por Yumi los tiró bajo del caballo y los tiró contra una roca, Misao hubiera recibido el golpe sino hubiera sido que Aoshi intercambio los papeles en el último momento, resguardando a la chica entre sus brazos y su espalda chocó contra una enorme roca - ¿Aoshi-sama está bien? – le preguntó Misao cuando abrió los ojos

- Si

- Que bonito – dijo una voz detrás suya – Pero no podéis evitar lo inevitable. ¡Viento! – una ráfaga mortal de viento se dirigía hacia Misao pero...

- ¡Aoshi!

- Pero que chico más pesado, príncipe de la Tierra ahora no vengo a por ti, sal de en medio – la ráfaga incremento su fuerza en un movimiento de la mano de Yumi, pero Aoshi no se movía de delante de Misao y recibía todos los ataques en su espalda.

- ¡Tierra! – una enorme pared de tierra apareció entre ellos dos

- ¡Con esto no me podrás detener! – gritó Yumi - ¿O es que piensas que en tu estado podrías para mi viento? – dijo cuando consiguió hacer un agujero en la base de la pared, los suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar ella - ¡Viento! – unas cadenas invisibles ataron a un desmayado Aoshi en un árbol

- ¡Aoshi-sama!

- No te esfuerces chica, Shinomori ya no está en condiciones, una persona normal ya estaría muerta pero él... es más fuerte de lo que me esperaba, así que se lo llevaré a Shishio para que haga algo con él o me divertiré con él yo ahora

- ¡Eres una mala bruja! – le gritó Misao

- Cariño, yo nunca he sido una bruja – rió la mujer – Ahora quédate quieta ahí y observa como torturo a tu querido "Aoshi-sama"

- ¡Viento! – Misao estaba de pie mirando desafiadoramente a Yumi que estaba en el suelo

- ¡Niña estúpida! ¿Crees que con esto podrás vencerme? Tu madre no es de la realeza, es más, yo soy tu Reina, por lo tanto nunca, jamás, podrás vencerme

- ¿Quieres apostar? – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura de ganar?

- Por esto – detrás suyo apareció un templo

- ¡El Templo del Viento!

- Yo te ganaré utilizando su poder – sonrió Misao

- ¿Y quien dice que yo no podría utilizarlo? – sonrió aun más – Además... has perdido algo ¿verdad? – levantó su mano, en ella contienda un colgante en forma de tornado

- ¡El medallón!

- ¡Si! Y como tu sabes ahora no puedes utilizar el poder del viento porque sino... te destruirás a ti misma

----------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Hajime? – preguntó Tae

- ¿Qué quieres Tae? – dijo el hombre sin apartar la vista del mar

- Kaoru estará bien y Kenshin va con ella

- ¿Cómo sabes que la acompaña Himura? – dijo apartando, finalmente, su vista del mar

- ¿Crees que Kenshin la dejaría sola?

- Creo que Aoshi no la dejaría sola

- Aoshi... - Tae miró al cielo por la pequeña ventana de la cárcel – Aoshi cuida a mi Misao

- ¿Misao?

- Sabias que tarde o temprano pasaría no sé porque te empeñaste en prometer a Kaoru con Aoshi

- Es que no pudo permitir que Kaoru tenga que sufrir por culpa de un hombre

- Hajime... Kaoru está prometida por los dragones des de hace mucho tiempo, es cuestión de tiempo que sienta algo por Kenshin – Saito maldijo por lo bajo – y el por ella

- ¡Cállate Tae! – le gritó y dirigió su vista al mar, Tae solo sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba en el suelo, con varias heridas, intentaba levantarse pero sus rodillas no la sujetaban.

- Mierda – susurró.

- ¿Ya está pequeña? ¿Este era tu gran ataque? – dijo Yumi que no tenia ni un solo rasguño y se reía de una Misao sentada en el suelo y respirando dificultosamente – Te dejaré aquí, Shinomori ha despertado – dijo y amplió su sonrisa para caminar lentamente hacia Aoshi

- Suéltame – le dijo Aoshi

- No quiero

- ¡Suéltale! – gritó Misao

- ¡Cállate! – lanzó una cadena hacia Misao haciéndola caer otra vez al suelo ahora que se había podido levantar

- ¡No la toques!

- Vaya... el príncipe azul se ofende – rió Yumi – Pero siento decirte que... ahora mismo no estas en condiciones – como si el viento fuera una espada a Aoshi le causaron dos grandes heridas en el hombro y la pierna derecha

- ¡Déjalo! – Misao estaba otra vez de pie

- ¡Eres una pesada niña! – Yumi se giró hacia Aoshi – Enseguida estoy por ti cariño – y camino hacia Misao - ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Aun no has conseguido el medallón que esta en mi poder y nadie puede ayudarte, ni tu Aoshi-sama y dentro de poco todos morirán

- ¡No te lo permitiré! – gritó y una ráfaga de viento impacto contra Yumi

- ¿Qué...?

- ¡Eres despreciable! – a su alrededor una aura de viento se estaba formando - ¡No pienso permitir que alguien de tan poca categoría me venza!

- ¡Niña estúpida! ¡Acabarás destruyéndote!

- ¡Pero tú vendrás conmigo! – tres serpientes de viento se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Yumi

- ¡No podrás! – esquivó a dos de ellas con un escudo de viento pero la tercera la impactó de lleno - ¡Me estás cansando!

- ¡Yo conseguiré dominar al Dragón del Viento! – Misao se estaba elevando del suelo, Aoshi la miraba sorprendido y Yumi... Yumi no podia creerlo, según las escrituras, nadie, nadie con el poder del viento podia dominarlo de tal forma que hiciera que se elevase excepto...

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo niña!? – le preguntó Yumi des del suelo

- ¡Te venceré! – entonces las dos lanzaron un ataque con viento, chocaron y solo el de Misao tenia la fuerza suficiente para seguir su trayectoria y...

- ¡Tierra! – el viento creado por Misao se estrelló contra un pequeño muro que Kiyosato había creado para proteger a Yumi

- ¿Yumi estás bien? – le preguntó Kiyosato ayudando a la chica a levantarse

- S... si – dijo aun impresionado por el poder de su contrincante

- Tenemos que irnos

- ¡No os mováis! – Misao les lanzó otro ataque y al mismo tiempo liberó a Aoshi de sus cadenas

- Nos veremos – Kiyosato hizo crecer un pequeño muro, deteniendo el ataque de Misao y desapareciendo gracias al poder de Yumi

- Aoshi-sama – se giró hacia Aoshi, este estaba levantándose con dificultad, las heridas que Yumi le había inflingido tardarían en curar

- ¿Misao estás bien? – le preguntó Aoshi caminando hacia ella

- Si... pero no sé que me ha pasado – dijo mirando sus manos – No podia... no podia controlar el viento, los ataques salían solos, no los dominaba yo los dominaban mis emociones

- No te preocupes – Aoshi cayó al suelo

- ¿Aoshi-sama está bien? – Misao se arrodilló a ayudar a Aoshi, Aoshi levantó la vista y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos verdes preocupados, su cabello, que por culpa del fuerte viento provocado por la lucha se había soltado de la trenza, ondeaba en el viento

- Si, si, más o menos – pero sus palabras no dieron a más, porque se desmayó de inmediato

----------------------------------------------------------

Corrían por el bosque, iban montados en un caballo que habían robado, no podían hacer nada, el que los perseguía era un adulto y ellos, ellos tenían 15 años y sus poderes no estaban evolucionados.

- ¿¡Tsubame notas a Misao!? – le preguntó Yahiko

- Si, un fuerte poder se está desarrollando pero no podemos sacarnos a Shishio de encima – le informó Tsubame

- Si lo sé. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

- Quizás... ¡viento! – de las manos de la pequeña salieron un par de tornados que se dedicaron a derribar los árboles que anteriormente, los dos, habían esquivado haciendo así, que Shishio perdiera su rastro, por lo menos durante medio día

- ¡Criajos! – maldijo Shishio deteniendo su caballo en seco

----------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo va esto Soujirou? – preguntó Shishio acercándose al mando de control

- Bien, al parecer Enishi va muy bien con Sagara y según nuestras informaciones Sayo está en las últimas sin la ayuda del medallón de su madre

- Tenemos que impedir que se reúnan los seis de nuevo

- Tranquilo, al parece Yumi ha dejado mal herido a Shinomori y Makimachi, Tomoe está con Kaoru y Kenshin y Enishi, de Enishi no sé nada nuevo, quizá alguien tenga que ir a ayudarle

- No, mejor que no. Tenemos que sacarnos incompetentes de encima y Enishi no me gusta mucho – Soujirou asintió con la cabeza mientras veía que Shishio rebuscaba en su mente un plan para derribarlos a todos

* * *

**Bueno, ya está. En este fic hay mucha acción y no sé si está quedando muy bien pero intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. Aoshi y Misao, en este ha habido pero... jeje... no mucho romance, como no especificasteis...No, de verdad ,de momento no es el momento de poner romance, en ninguna de las parejas, es más, poco a poco que el fic va abanzando me doy cuenta que de romance bien poquito.**

**Espero no defraudaros, si queries decirme alguna duda, suggerencia, felicitación y/o crítica me mandáis un rewiew.**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	11. Chapter X

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. ¡Si! Des´pués de mucho tiempo de inspiración por este fic, Aya-Mery vuelve a la carga con un nuevo capi, jeje, gomen es que me emocioné. Ahora si, en serio, me costó muchísimo escribir este capi porque cuando lo escribia no me gustaba como quedaba y vuelta a empezar, lo he reecho como unas cinco veces y me parece que está es la buena.**

**A si, por cierto, en este capítulo hay algunas cosas que quizás quedan un poco confusas y yo recomendaria leer mi otro fic con el título de : "Castigo por Amar", no sé quizás os ayude y tambien decir que a partir de ahora comentaré los reviews al final ¿vale?**

**A si que, sin nada más que decir os dejo con el capipara que lo disfrutéis y nos vemos al final.**

* * *

- Me estoy cansando Sagara – dijo Enishi apoyándose en un árbol, tenia una herida muy fea en el brazo

- ¿Y te crees que yo no? – dijo Sanosuke levantándose del suelo, el chico tenía un par de heridas en las piernas

- Os mataré a los dos – dijo poniéndose de pie – A tu y a la princesa Takani

- Para tocar a Megumi antes tendrás que matarme a mi

- ¡Impídemelo si puedes! – gritó, con un ágil movimiento se encaminó hacia Megumi que estaba detrás de Sanosuke, este intentó darle una patada a Enishi y este lo evitó con humo impidiéndole la visión – Lo siento Takani – susurró y la golpeo brutalmente en la mejilla haciendo que la chica, desprevenida y aturdida, cayera al suelo

- ¡No la toques! – Sanosuke se acercaba por detrás - ¡Trueno! – un rayo se lanzó hacia Enishi, el cual esquivó a duras penas – Megumi – Sanosuke cogió a la chica de la cintura

- Estoy bien – dijo débilmente – No te preocupes Sanosuke

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? – sonrió el chico

- ¡Moriréis juntos! – una gran llama de fuego se acercaba rápidamente hacia la pareja

-------------------------------------------------------

- Sayo ¿estás bien? – dijo su padre

- Señor las defensas no pueden soportar más, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí – dijo uno de los guardias

- He dicho que no pienso abandonar mi castillo – se giró hacia su hija – Pero tenéis que sacarla a ella

- No… padre – la herida de la espalda estaba curada gracias al medallón pero al parecer, la salud de la chica, no estaba muy bien

- Soldado, envía gente hacia el Reino del Agua, según mis informaciones allí tienen a los otros reyes e intente evacuar a toda la gente del pueblo que les sea posible – el soldado asintió.

- Padre… Megumi no está…

- No hables – susurró el señor Takani

- Papa, sabes que no voy a sobrevivir a esta guerra déjame utilizar los "poderes" de mama una última vez

- No cariño, te agotará.

- Me da igual, salvaré a Megumi

- No Sayo… no…

- Salvaré a Megumi y a… Sanosuke – dijo con una sonrisa, una lágrima le resbaló por una mejilla y sus ojos se cerraron

-------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Sayo! – Megumi gritó, en el último momento se había puesto delante de Sanosuke, dispuesta a recibir ella el ataque pero Sayo se interpuso… no, no era Sayo era ¿el espíritu de Sayo?

- Sanosuke derrótalo – la voz de Sayo sonaba suave y cálida

- ¿Sayo-chan?

- ¡Sayo! – Megumi gritó el nombre de la chica por segunda vez, cuando el cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo

- ¡Te mataré! – le gritó al chico enfrente de ellos - ¡Te mataré! ¡Trueno!!!!! – sus manos se rodearon por una luminosidad y…

- No… no puede ser – dijo Enishi en un susurró.

- ¡No podrás evitarlo! – el Dragón del Trueno se hizo presente, era un Dragón, una criatura preciosa que desprendía rayos por todas y cada una de sus partes. El cuerpo de Enishi se carbonizó y el medallón de este cayó suavemente en el suelo - ¿Y Sayo?

- Sayo no está aquí – dijo Megumi suavemente

- ¿Cómo que no está aquí? – gritó Sanosuke agorándola de los hombros

- ¡Nunca estuvo aquí! ¡No lo entiendes! – Sanosuke la miró extrañado – Ella… nos salvó… fue su esencia, la esencia que quedaba en el medallón

- No te entiendo

- Sayo llevó mucho tiempo el medallón, ella se mantenía en vida gracias a la esencia de mama, la esencia que mama le otorgó al medallón y Sayo, al llevarlo durante mucho tiempo, poco a poco fue dejando parte de su esencia en el medallón pero el medallón

- Lo llevas tu – Megumi asintió en silencio

- Y la esencia de Sayo salio por ayudarme, por salvarme la vida, el último suspiro de mi hermana… ¡lo he malgastado! – gritó estrellando el puño contra el suelo

- Kitsune – Sanosuke se acercó a ella – Eso lo hago yo – sonrió.

- ¿Nani?

- Digo que – cogió suavemente la mano de la chica – normalmente – besó con delicadeza la mano – eso de estrellar la mano contra el suelo o un muro lo hago yo

- ¿Por qué? – Sanosuke levantó la vista confundido, la chica estaba levemente sonrojada

- Porqué te quería

- ¡Y yo a ella! – lágrimas se asomaron a su rostro, Sanosuke la abrazó – Y yo a ella – así permanecieron, Megumi abrazada al cuerpo del chico y este acariciando el largo cabello

-------------------------------------------------------

- Tomoe basta – dijo Kaoru levantándose del suelo y aparantádose de Kenshin que, otra vez, la había salvado

- Kaoru… recuerdas… recuerdas esa mañana en la playa… cuando caíste en el agua ¿¡lo recuerdas!?

- Si, lo recuerdo

- Fue desde entonces que empecé a odiarte. ¡Eres igual que tu madre! ¡Das asco! – otro ataque de agua fue lanzado contra Kaoru pero esta lo esquivó con un escudo de hielo

- Ya basta Tomoe – susurró. – Ya hemos sufrido bastante

- ¡No tú no has sufrido lo mismo que yo!

- Tomoe termina con ella de una vez – la voz fría de Shishio se oyó detrás de la mayor de las princesas del agua

- ¿Shishio? – preguntó Tomoe

- Estoy aquí – dijo apareciendo de entre unos árboles y abrazado a Yumi – nos hemos trasladado gracias a Yumi – sonrió – Yumi ya sabes lo que has de hacer – la chica asintió.

- Viento – de sus manos salieron unas cadenas que ataron a Kaoru al aire y a la vez a Kenshin que se estaba acercando a la chica – Himura, no te muevas – la voz de Yumi sonaba fría

- Vamos Tomoe a que esperas – dijo Shishio

- Si – las manos de Tomoe estaban acumulando agua pero…

- ¿Saito que haces? – preguntó Yumi despectivamente

- No…

- ¿No puedes? – preguntó Shishio fríamente – Yumi ya sabes lo que has de hacer – la chica asintió dándole un suave beso en los labios y desapareciendo en los ojos de los demás

- No es eso es que…

- Tomoe – la voz de Kaoru sonó suave

- Señorita Kaoru le importaría no ¡molestarme! – un rayo se estrelló contra la chica

- ¡Basta! – el ataque de Tomoe que estaba destinado para Kaoru paró el ataque de Shishio

- ¿Tomoe? – preguntó Shishio sorprendido ¿acaso esa chica se opondría a él? - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto de los buenos?

- No, a Kaoru la mató yo – dijo fríamente

- Muy bien pero no te entretengas, no tengo todo el día – dijo apoyándose en un árbol, estaba decidido una vez Kaoru saliera de su camino mataría a todos los otros añadiendo a Tomoe

- No mataremos a Kaoru

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si es una mujer despreciable, es una sirena, un ser mitológico, como su madre

- Es verdad pero… - la voz de Tomoe sonaba confusa

- ¿Pero qué? ¿No odiabas tanto a Tokio que querías que muriera?

- Pero papa quiere a Kaoru, le haré daño

- Tu padre siempre a considerado mejor que tu y no solo él sino todos los súbditos – las manos de Tomoe se transformaron a puños – Tu padre le dará el Reino solo porque es una sirena, todo el mundo opina que ella es mejor que tu, su belleza e inteligencia te superan e incluso se te ha avanzado en el amor – Kaoru abrió los ojos al saber esa revelación e intentó caminar hacia Tomoe - ¡No te muevas! – una cadenas de rayos salieron de las manos de Shishio, un gritó de dolor salió de la garganta de la chica

- ¡Kaoru! – Kenshin había conseguido desatarse de las cadenas de Yumi

- Quieto Kenshin – una voz a sus espaldas le hizo detener

- Kiyosato – susurró el pelirrojo en darse la vuela

- No quiero hacerte daño así que estate quieto

- Tomoe mata a Kaoru – le ordenó Shishio

- No quiero papa…

- ¡Tu padre no te quiere! – le gritó - ¡Tu padre se deshizo de ti cuando conoció a Tokio!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿¡Me lo negarás!? ¡Vamos, si incluso a Kenshin le importa Kaoru más que tu

- No me importa Himura-san – dijo fríamente

- Pero te importará Kiyosato ¿verdad? – Tomoe se giró hacia Shishio – Ahora mismo está deteniendo a Kenshin pero… desde el sitio donde estoy tengo la posición correcta para… matarle – la sangre de Tomoe se heló.

- Pero… ¿pero es tu aliado?

- Tomoe, eres una niña estúpida e inocente. ¿Por qué estás conmigo? – la chica calló – Porqué cuando tu madre murió tu padre se olvidó fácilmente de ella, estás por interés, para poder hacer sufrir a tu padre tanto como tu sufriste, aunque veo que has cambiado de opinión, por la misma razón yo os tengo a ti, a Kiyosato y a Enishi como aliados, por interés

- ¿Qué…

- Quiero decir preciosa que si alguno de vosotros tres morís no me importará.

- ¿Kiyosato?

- Kiyosato también está por interés, su madre era la criada de el Rey Shinomori, un Rey nada noble, un mujeriego y él… bueno Akira resulto ser un hijo bastardo ¿te sirve la explicación? Mata a Kaoru o lo hago yo

- ¡Eres un miserable! – un rayo de agua impactó contra Shishio

- Desgraciada

- ¡Kiyosato cuidado! – gritó pero el rayo no iba hacia Kiyosato iba hacia…

- ¡Kaoru! – Tomoe se interpuso entre el rayo y su hermana, su pelo se soltó y su cabello junto con el movimiento de su cuerpo cayó lentamente

- Mierda – dijo Shishio – Incluso tu muerte tiene que ser inútil – murmuró por lo bajo – Akira nos vamos – le gritó. El chico miraba el cuerpo de Tomoe incrédulo mientras una furia interior crecía, dejó su pequeño combate con Kenshin y desapareció.

- Kaoru… - la voz de Tomoe sonaba débil

- Tomoe – los ojos de Kaoru asomaban lágrimas

- Yo… lo siento… nunca te… odie – reconoció.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenia… tenia envidia… yo era la mayor y… tenia que ser mejor que tu pero… me superabas… siempre – su voz era entrecortada – en belleza… en fuerza… en nobleza… yo nunca estuve a tu altura… nunca pude hacer mi papel de hermana mayor… nunca

- No hables , te cansarás

- Kaoru… sabes mejor que yo que no sobreviviré… déjame decirte un par de cosas más… - tosió sangre – la cinta del pelo era de mamá.

- ¿Mamá?

- Bueno… de las dos mamas – sonrió Tomoe dificultosamente – tienes… tienes que aceptar tu destino… tu eres una preciosa sirena… no puedes negarlo… cuando… cuando veas a papa y a Akira les dices que no quería marcharme sin despedirme pero… no pude evitarlo… - sus ojos caían lentamente – nunca… nunca odie a Tokio… al final la acabé queriendo…

- ¿Tomoe? – la voz de Kaoru resonó en toda la playa, Kenshin se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda

-------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Tomoe? – Saito se tensó dentro de la prisión

- ¿Qué pasa Hajime? – preguntó Tae

- Tomoe… - un susurró salio de la boca del hombre - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

- ¿Hay alguien? – dijo una voz femenina

- Tae… está voz… - empezó Yutaro despegándose de su sueño

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – preguntó Hiko poniéndose de pie y en estado de alerta mientras ocultaba a Tae y Yutaro con su cuerpo

- ¿Señor Hiko? – la voz se acercaba

- ¡¿Los has encontrado?! – preguntó otra

- Si – delante de ellos apareció Tsubame, con la ropa rasgada y bastante sucia pero sana y salva

- ¡Tsubame! – Tae salió detrás de Hiko y abrazó a su hija con los barrotes por el medio

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Has venido sola? – dijo Tae analizando y acariciando el rostro de su niña

- Estoy bien mama, he entrado por la puerta al parecer todos los soldados están en la lucha contra el Reino de la Humanidad y no, por supuesto que no estoy solo, he venido con Yahiko-ch… Yahiko – sonrió la chica a la vez que Yahiko aparecía con las llaves de la celda y abría la puerta que mantenía en cautividad a los tres reyes y al príncipe.

* * *

**Ya está. ¿Cómo quedó? Sobre la muerte de Tomoe tengo que decir que me negaba a poner a Tomoe de mala, es decir, no puedo ponerla de mala porque no encuentro que su personaje sea de mala por lo tanto me negaba a que fuera mala y que además quisiera matar a su hermana, quería destacar que, aunque a veces sean dificiles de aguantar, un hermano es un hermano y no se puede odiar y mucho menos matar a sangre fría. Más o menos me pasó lo mismo con Sayo, mucha gente la ve como la rival de Megumi y no cae muy bien pero ella, en mi fic, quiere a Megumi aunque esta le haya quitado a Sanosuke y llega a dar la vida por ella, no sé si me explico.**

**-Hitokiri Himura20.- No sé si te gustó el capi, jeje, yo normalmente los hago cortos los capis por falta de tiempo y de inspiración y a veces me da pena y todo, jeje.**

**- Marie Shinomori.- Si, ya lo te lo puedo asegurar que se nota quien es tu pareja favorita, jeje, en este capi no salen Aoshi y Misao, pero bueno, tenía que hacer algo de los otros porque los había dejado muy colgados pero, quiero decirte, para que no te desanimes cuando lo veas, que en este fic, en general, no habrá mucho romance y mira que a mi me gusta pero vaencaminado hacia el lado de la acción y no el romance, te lo puedo asegurar.**

**- Holly Rainard.- No importa, a veces, todas nos despistamos, no sé que decirte de este capi si ya lo leiste, jeje, déjame un review con tu opinión ¿vale? Nos vemos en el msn**

**- Serenity.- Te digo lo mismo que a Hitokiri Himura20, yo acostumbro a hacer los capis cortitos, pero también he de decir, que no acostumbro a retardarme tanto con las entregas, jeje, esta vez ha sido una excepción.**

**- kaoru himura.- Me da pena decirte pero... snif... en este fic no te esperes mucho romance, pero te prometo que pronto pondré romance de K&K porque sino será un fic muy aburrido con tanta acción, jeje.**

**- misao shinomori-12.- No quiero ser mal educada pero quiero que sepas que yo, llevo avisando que Misao&Aoshi no son mi pareja preferida precisamente y siento si estás palabras te suenan demasiado duras pero me da igual que no te sirva mi capi porque yo estoy muy orgullosa de él y me dolió que me dijeras lo que me dijiste en el review y permíteme que te diga una cosita no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para leer tus fics y tampoco creo que me sirvan de mucho porque la inspiración no me llega leyendo (y menos fics ajenos) así que, siento a ver sido tan brusca, pero me da igual que no estés de acuerdo con mi forma de llevar el fic y ya te lo dije educadamente una vez y veo que no te sirvio NO me inspiro con esta pareja y NOsé escribir de esta pareja y si lo hago es para los amantes de esta pareja pero veo que tu no estás satisfecha, lo siento pero me da igual. Gracias por mandarme el review.**

**- naoko L-K.- Gracias por el review y te digo lo mismo que le dije a Serenity y Hitokiri Himura20, mis capis son cortitos pero intento actualizar pronto. ¡Ah! Por cierto, tu idea me pareció muy emocionante y espero con ansias que te decidas a escribirla. Nos vemos en el msn.**

**Ahora los dejo, si teneis alguna duda, suggerencia, felicitación y/o crítica me mandáis un review ¿vale?**

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	12. Chapter XI

**Wolas! ¡Yupi ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Si, lo sé, ya era hora pero bueno, que se le va hacer, también sé que este capi me salió muy cortito pero es que... no estoy inspirada con este fic, la verdad, pero quiero decirles que el final está cerca, si, si, como lo oís, pero bueno al final os daré más explicaciones, ahora quiero que disfrutéis con este capi.**

**Nos vemos a bajo, chao!**

* * *

Se despertó, ¿dónde estaba? Se preguntó mentalmente, es decir, lo último que recordaba después de la batalla contra Yumi fue… Misao… ella… ella estaba agotada, se levantó de golpe y acostumbrándose a la poca luz que había miró a su alrededor, vio que tenía varias "vendas" en su cuerpo y que sus heridas habían sido curadas

- ¿Misao? – preguntó, nadie contestó pero se oyó como un ronroneo, se giró, y allí, a su lado, durmiendo estaba ella - ¿Misao? – volvió a preguntar

La chica no hizo ningún intento por despertarse lo que si hizo fue moverse hacia una lado, cosa que a Aoshi le hizo respirar con seguridad y quitando todas sus preocupaciones de su cabeza.

Se puso de pie, vio que sus heridas se estaban perfectamente curadas, y también se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo en una cueva, bastante alta, y que en su lecho habían hojas. ¿Todo eso lo había hecho Misao? ¿Con lo cansada que estaba? Se arrodilló a su lado y la levanto en brazos para dejarla encima del lecho de hojas. La observó dormir, mierda, era realmente parecida a su madre pero… ¿por qué no la miraba como miraba a Kaoru? No veía en Misao como a una niña para proteger sino… la veía como a una mujer para proteger ¿Mujer? ¿Él había pensado eso? Si Misao era más pequeña que Kaoru y… El movimiento de Misao en sueños le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Su trenza estaba deshecha y no le extrañaba, con la lucha feroz que había tenido contra Yumi, acomodo un para de mechones rebeldes detrás de sus orejas y entonces fue cuando su mano fue delineando el rostro de la pequeña mujer, poco a poco y sin prisas, los pómulos, la sienes, los parpados, la nariz y… los labios.

Se estaba acercando a sus labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de capturarlos con los suyos la chica abrió los ojos. Se quedó estático, quieto en el sitio dónde estaba anteriormente, esperando una respuesta de parte de la chica, un golpe, un grito o simplemente una pregunta del porque de su comportamiento desvergonzado.

Nada de eso llegó, solo… solo los labios de la chica rozando los suyos

-----------------------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol chocaba contra su rostro despertándole de su sueño, estaba apoyado en un árbol, notaba su tronco contra su espalda pero… se sorprendió cuando noto un cuerpo cálido contra su pecho y al averiguar el porque ese cuerpo se mantenía pegado al suyo, el lo estaba abrazando, mejor dicho, él la estaba abrazando pero… ¿por qué no se movía?

No tenía ganas, se dijo mentalmente, mentira, sabía que no era así pero… ¿por qué negarse un poquito más de su vida en la ignorancia? ¿Sin sentirse presionado para reconocer que sentía algo más que amistad hacia ella?

Notó que el rimo de la respiración de su acompañante cambiaba, no le importó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

La chica se movió una poco pero al ver que no podía levantarse desestimó la posibilidad, intentó buscar el porque de su posición, lo encontró enseguida, su brazo estaba alrededor de la cintura del chico y…

- ¿Sanosuke? – preguntó tímidamente, el chico solo abrió un ojo

- ¿Mm? – preguntó cansadamente

- Tenemos que levantarnos

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó perezosamente, la chica se quedó en silencio, ¿por qué se tenía que levantar? Si estaba muy a gusto con… ¡Megumi Takani! ¿¡Qué son esos pensamientos!? Se reprochó mentalmente – Es más… no veo que tu quieras levantarte – la chica lo miró interrogantemente – Aun me estás abrazando – ante esto la chica se sonrojó un poco – pero no importa… duerme una poco más, yo estoy muy cómodo – dijo apoyando su barbilla con la cabeza de la chica, si la verdad era que habían dormido poco, ella había estado llorando toda la noche por la perdida de su hermana y Sanosuke… Sanosuke estuvo abrazándola todo el tiempo

- Está bien, un poco más – dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentada frente a un montón de arena de la playa cuando notó que alguien la abrazaba por detrás

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- No – respondió suavemente – pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás – las lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro

- No llores

- Pero… era Tomoe… ¡Era Tomoe! ¡Mi hermana! ¡Mi única hermana! – Kenshin solo la acogía en su pecho, era verdad, aunque no había compartido mucho tiempo con Tomoe demostró que su corazón no era frío, al contrario, era demasiado cálido y Shishio se aprovechó de eso

- Kaoru-dono sé que no es el momento pero debemos continuar – dijo al cabo de media hora, Kaoru asintió en silencio – El problema es ¿por dónde? – preguntó Kenshin más para si mismo que para la chica

- El mar

- ¿Nani? – dijo Kenshin confuso

- El mar… debo volver ahí.

- Kaoru-dono no creo que…

- Hace años que no me baño en el agua del mar, ya va siendo hora que lo haga además… presiento que encontraremos respuestas ahí.

- Pero… pero… ¿en el mar? ¿Quiero decir… dentro de él? – dijo Kenshin sorprendido

- No te preocupes, bajaré yo sola

- ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! – le reprochó Kenshin

- Si, si no importa, además según lo que sé soy la princesa del mar, no creo que me ataquen

- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡¿Y si alguien quiere secuestrarte?! ¿¡Quien te protegerá de aprovechados!?

- Kenshin no hace falta que…

- Si hace falta. ¿Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti no? – Kaoru solo pudo sonreír ante la expresión infantil que había hecho el chico

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Lo primero es recuperar los colgantes – decía Tsubame a su madre

- No creo que los encontremos aquí porque…

- ¡Queréis dejar de hablar! – las regañó Hiko

- ¡Seujirou que maleducado! – le gritó Tae

- Pero es que estamos intentando escapar de un castillo que ha sido tomado por los malos – intentó justificarlo Yahiko

- ¡Cállate Yahiko! ¡No he visto a mi madre por días y ha estado encerrada mucho tiempo! – le contestó Tsubame

- ¡Mujeres! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Hiko y Yahiko

Mientras que a Saito se le salía una gran gota en la nuca, esas mujeres traerían problemas a los dos y entonces sería él el que tendría que sacar las castañas del fuego. Saito suspiró resignado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Akira estaba mirando el mar, le recordaba a Tomoe, ¿por qué había dejado que muriera? Sonrió solo con pensar esa pregunta, muy fácil, por miedo, la verdad es que siempre supo que nunca podría enfrontarse a Shishio y por eso se unió a él además siempre había sido un cobarde, siempre.

Recordó los tiempos pasados, el padre de Aoshi nunca lo reconoció hijo suyo, nunca, él solo era un niño en busca de cariño, un cariño que le fue negado, en ese tiempo no era malo solo solitario.

Su madre, por orden del Rey, había abandonado el palacio y él, "es un niño, no se entera de nada" palabras textuales del Rey al hablar con su madre, fue aceptado como "primo" de Aoshi, no podían esconder sus poderes y tenían que dar una explicación razonable.

Dos años solo, como criado y entonces apareció ella, la madre de Aoshi, era realmente bella y fue la primera persona que lo trató por lo que era, un niño triste, y fue entonces cuando empezó a odiar al padre de Aoshi, la Reina no sabía nada de las infidelidades de su marido, (ya que este era un mujeriego, no había dama o criada de la corte que no hubiera compartido en su intimidad), es más, siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa, era una buena mujer que vivía en una fantasía, tampoco sabía que era él, un hijo bastardo, pero no importaba mientras fuera feliz pero… un día, llegó triste a jugar con él y Aoshi y a partir de entonces nunca fue la misma hasta que un dic… murió.

Akira apretó los puños, murió de tristeza, de soledad, de vivir tanto tiempo en la ignorancia y la mentira, de sentirse traicionada por el hombre al que amaba.

Después de eso, nadie más le había dado cariño hasta que llegó Tomoe, siempre con una sonrisa para recibirlo y aunque no quisiera, se estaba enamorando de ella pero ahora… ahora… no estaba.

Las tres mujeres que le habían dado cariño en su vida se habían ido, su madre y la primera por no haber impedido que se marchara, a la segunda por haberle permitido vivir en la infelicidad disfrazada en felicidad y la última, por haber sido cobarde y no ayudarla, era un cobarde.

Tomoe se había ido por proteger a los que quería y él… ¿él que era? Un cobarde por no proteger a las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó.

- Tranquilo Kiyosato – dijo Yumi desde la puerta

- Yumi

- Shishio tiene un trabajo para nosotros

- ¿Cuál? – dijo fríamente

- Shinomori y la Comadreja se dirigen al castillo del Agua, los mataremos antes de que lleguen

- ¿Pero no habías dicho que Misao había conseguido el poder del Dragón del Viento?

- Bueno, les tenderemos una emboscada y primero atacaremos a la Comadreja, además ella no lo sabe

- ¿Y Aoshi?

- Aoshi es grandullón pero nada peligroso, aun no ha despertado sus poderes. Dentro de cinco minutos nos vamos. Te espero abajo

Yumi desapareció de la puerta y el volvió su mirada al mar.

Tomoe… me parece que pronto me reuniré contigo

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Crees que llegaremos? – le preguntó Misao

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, se acercan – no tubo que decir nada más, una ráfaga de viento hizo que un par de árboles se cruzarán en su camino

Delante de ellos apareció la silueta de Akira mientras que por detrás les barraba el camino Yumi.

- Lo siento, esta vez no escaparéis – dijo Yumi mientras con un solo gesto de la mano había tirado a Misao del caballo para que se enfrontase a ella

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- No hay tiempo, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, Sanosuke – le decía Megumi mientras cabalgaban a toda velocidad hacia el Reino de la Humanidad

- Vamos todo lo rápido posible

- Si Sayo a muerto significa que papá debe estar en peligro – le decía Megumi

- ¡Kitsune cállate ya! – le gritó el chico

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Eres un maleducado! ¡No me mandes callar!

- ¡Pero es que me estas poniendo nervioso!

- ¡Porqué estoy preocupada so burro!

- Llegaremos a tiempo – le susurró en el oído

- Eso espero

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció? A mi personalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, me encantó com quedó, sobretodo los pensamientos de Kiyosato, la verdad, no lo veo de malo solo que no estaba en el momento apropiado en el sitio apropiado. Mmm... como habéis visto este capi deja muchas cosas ligadas para que en los dos próximos capis sean básicamente de lucha, así que no me maten si no salen como esperan o me tardo mucho en actualizar, ya sabéis que en otros fics soy un poco más rápida.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**- naoko L-K.- Gracias por las felicitaciones, la verdad, siento mucho mis retrasos con este fic pero es que... no me llega la inspiración, espero que este capi te haya gustado y bueno... mmm... me parece que no tenga nada más a comentarte. Solo que lo sigas siguiendo y que no te defraude en ningún momento.**

**- kaoru himura.- Si, a mi también me sabio mal matar a Tomoe pero quería demostrar que es casi imposible odiar a un hermano, es que... yo tengo una hermana y bueno, si nos llevamos mal, discutimos, pero en el fondo la quiero muchísimo, por eso mismo puse esta situación en el fic, las personas de la familia son muy importantes y muy dificiles de odiar. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y que nos sigamos viendo en el msn. Besitos!**

**- KaOrA-FGV-16.- Si, estoy contenta, jeje, sobre el review pasado, no te preocupes, a todas nos pasa, bueno en este capítulo más o menos se ve hacia donde se encaminan las cosas ¿no? Espero que te gusté el fic de Castigo por Amar, a mi me gustó mucho hacerlo así que... y por supuesto espero que te haya gustado el capi y que sigas leyendo el fic. Nos vemos!**

**- misao shinomori-12.- Wolas! Quiero pedirte disculpas, si me parece que me pasé un poco pero... es que tienes que verlo desde mi punto de vista, a ver es normal que te guste A&M, no lo niego, ni tampoco que me des ideas y eso pero... ¿no crees que a veces te haces pesada? No quiero ofenderte, mirate esto como una crítica constructiva, a ver, si ya lo sé, no soy especialista en A&M, por eso mismo no me puedes pedir milagros y lo que tampoco puedes hacer es presionarme sobre este, que si podrías hacer que tal, que Aoshi y Misao salen muy poco, que si me pusiera seguro que me salen más escenas de ellos. ¿No sé si me explico? Adoro tus suggerencias, pero te dije desde un principio que no me presionases sobre ese tema y tu dale que te pego, lo siento mucho no ser la buena escritora que piensas que soy pero no puedo mejorar. Así, también decirte que si no te dije nada antes es porque pienso que este tema es solo de este fic y no debe interferir en otros fics, por eso no te había dicho nada al respeto hasta ahora. Espero que lo entiendas y que te siga gustando el fic, o otros fics míos.**

**- Reiko Navi-san..- Nueva lectora! Jeje, me hizo muy contenta tu review, y bueno, que mas decir, solo que me has levantado mucho la moral, jeje (Aya-Mery con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja). También decirte que las muertes de Tomoe y Sayo (principalmente la de Tomoe) era necesario para expresar una cosa que yo siento mucho dentro de mi corazón, se lo he dicho a kaoru himura, no sé si tu tienes hermanos pero... cuando te enfadas con ellos ¿no te parece imposible odiarlos por más de dos días? Yo no puedo, y es eso lo que quería decir, Tomoe era la hermana malvada que quería vengarse, y Sayo la veíamos como la hermana roba novios pero al final resultó que lo que más querían era su família. Quería plasmar este sentimiento, no sé si lo logré, pero... era mi intención.Espero que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por el review.**

**- Hitokiri Himura20.- Jeje, me lo suponía, mealegró que te gusté el fic y sobre el largo de los capis, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo evitar hacerlos cortitos, a ver si el próximo sale más largo T-T. Nos vemos! Gracias por el review.**

**- Holly-dono.- Sorry por la tardanza y decirte que te hecho mucho demenos,hace tanto que no hablamos, snif. :'( Pero bueno, gracias por el review y esperoque este capi te haya gustado. Nos vemos, cuando puedas, en el msn! Besitos!**

**Buenome parece que no tengo nada más que decir, ah! Una cosita, ya sé que es tarde pero... ¡FELIZ AÑO 2005! Espero que este año sea más feliz que el anterior, aunque yo de momento llevó un lío mental impresionante (verdadAmpy, xD) Bueno,nada más.**

**Ya lo sabéisdudas, críticas y/o felicitaciones me mandáis un review**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	13. Chapter XII

**¡Wolas! ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ¡Sí! Y no sé si lo prometí, si me parece que si, pero bueno... ¡he hecho un capi largo! Verdadermanete largo para mi que normalmente los hago cortitos, jeje. Está vez, en lugar de 4 o 5 páginas de word, me ocupó nueve, mira lo que me costó estrujarme el cerebro. También he de decir que en este capi Kenshin y Kaoru no aparecen ni de refilón, lo siento pero antes quería cerrar a las otras dos parejas, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**También he de decir que estoy malita, muy malita, el otro día me llevaron al hospital y todo y me quedé ingrasada, ahora estoy en el ordenador sin que mis padres lo sepan, pero no sé si podré volver a estar en forma dentro de poco o dentro de mucho, así que les dejó este capi como compensación y mis disculpas si me tardó en hacer el próximo, la verdad, voy muy retrasada con los otros dos que tengo. Os pido perdón por todo.**

**Ahora los dejó, mis comentarios al final.**

**Gracias por todo.**

* * *

- Kiyosato – Aoshi miraba a su primo des del suelo

- Aoshi, te ruego que no te muevas sino tendré que matarte – susurró mirando al frente, como Yumi se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven Makimachi

- No puedes dejar que maten a Misao – le dijo Aoshi levantándose

- ¿Ahora es Misao? – le preguntó burlonamente Akira

- No lo permitiré.

- Entonces tendré que atacarte Aoshi y sabes perfectamente que no quiero

- ¿No era ese tu objetivo?

- Mi objetivo ahora mismo… es la nada – dijo sin levantar el tono de voz

- ¡No te metas en mi camino! – gritó Aoshi, al ver como Misao recibía un buen golpe de parte de Yumi levantó una gran pared entre él y Akira para poder acercase a la joven del suelo

- ¡Pequeña mocosa insolente! – dijo Yumi mientras se secaba un hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio

- ¿Misao? – dijo ayudándola a levantarse

- ¡No te metas Aoshi! – le gritaron al mismo tiempo Akira y Yumi, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Akira había alejado a Aoshi con una gran pared de roca

- La cosa se ha acabado chicos – dijo Yumi con una sonrisa en los labios

- No para nosotros – dijo Misao

- ¿Crees que podrás vencerme? – el tono de Yumi era de ironía

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- Mi vida – susurró – Akira encargarte de Shinomori – pero en ese instante recibió un golpe en la mandíbula por parte de Misao

- No te distraigas – sonrió la chica

- Lo mismo digo – dijo cuando le barrió los pies, Misao dio un par de volteretas hacia atrás alejándose de ella – No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, te eliminaré y un problema menos

- ¡Ahora soy más fuerte que tu! – le gritó Misao, de sus manos una fuertes brisas se elevaron, chocando furiosamente contra Yumi y provocándole varios cortes en el rostro y los brazos por la presión del viento

- Pero yo tengo más experiencia y tú aun no dominas tu poder – dijo Yumi, acercándose hacia ella, esquivando un par de ataques de la chica y gracias a una fuerte ráfaga tumbar a Misao en el suelo. Yumi se tiró sobre ella, cogiéndola con una mano el fino cuello - ¿Último deseo? – dijo, mientras en su mano aparecía un puñal formado por aire.

--------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del muro Akira intentaba retener a Aoshi, sin éxito alguno, Aoshi estaba llegando al límite

- Aoshi por favor, no te interfieras – le dijo intentando recuperar la respiración

- Sabes que lo que me pides es imposible

- ¿Así que te has enamorado de la pequeña Comadreja? Ciento decirte que va a morir – Akira estaba tramando un plan, su cabeza iba a mil por hora intentado buscar la mejor solución (n/a: esto me recuerda a mí, cuando en medio de un examen me quedó en blanco, jeje, no sabes la de ideas que me vienen a la cabeza para poder responder, xD). Estaba provocando Aoshi para que este estallará y con su furia, despertará el Dragón de la Tierra

- Si me he enamorado o no es mi problema, no el tuyo – entonces recordó ese beso, tan suave y tierno, cuando se habían separado ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero los dos sabían que pensaba el otro, una vida sin el otro era una vida vacía – y yo te aseguro que quién morirá… ¡no será ella! – gritó y ocurrió lo que Akira esperaba, el poder que Aoshi guardaba en su interior, explotó, un Dragón de Tierra salió de debajo del suelo rompiendo la inmensa pared que Akira había hecho para separar a las chicas de ellos y entonces fue cuando Akira vio a Misao, en el suelo, mirando a Aoshi con tristeza en los ojos, diciéndole que lo quería y que sentía no poderse quedar más tiempo con él y entonces la recordó, a la segunda mujer que había querido, la madre de Aoshi, Misao era muy parecida a ella, supongo que por casualidades de la vida, pero veía en Misao una mujer respetable y…

- No merece morir – dijo más para sí mismo que para Aoshi que un intentaba controlar al gigantesco Dragón.

Y cuando Yumi estaba a punto de clavar el puñal en el cuello de Misao, Kiyosato le lanzó un puñal formado con su poder en medio de la espalda. Yumi quedó quieta, estática y Akira se dio prisa en separarla de Misao, sabía que un no estaba muerta y que lo mataría cuando tuviese la oportunidad, pero no le importaba, por fin, después de tantos años, había podido salvar a una mujer, una mujer que sabía que si pasaba tiempo con ella le recordaría el amor que nunca le fue dado.

Yumi aun estaba asombrada, miró a Kiyosato con odio, no llegaría a despedirse de Shishio así que lo único que podía hacer era matar al chico como regalo de despedida. Con el puñal aun en la mano, enfocó el pecho de Akira y lo clavó, se extrañó al ver que el chico no oponía resistencia y aun más al ver que le sonreía.

Primero cayó inerte el cuerpo del chico y después, encima del gran charco de sangre y acompañada de un grito hecho por Misao, Yumi se desplomó.

------------------ Flash Back ---------------------------

- Shishio… ¿crees de verdad que podremos reconquerir lo que es nuestro? – preguntó Yumi acostada encima del pecho desnudo del hombre

- Por supuesto, casi tengo todo bien enlazado. Volveremos a gobernar, pero esta vez lo haremos solos, los dos

- ¿Cuándo estará listo el plan? – dijo haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en el pecho del hombre

- Dentro de dos días es el aniversario de la princesa Kaoru, al parece todos estarán ahí y será una buena ocasión para… ¿eliminarlos? – preguntó no muy seguro de que querer hacer con ellos

- Ya pensaremos algo – sonrió Yumi – Por cierto Makoto – susurró sensualmente en su oído - ¿Te importaría que pronto fuéramos tres?

- ¿Hay preocupación por eso?

- Llevó un mes de retraso – le susurró Yumi aun no muy convencida de la reacción de su "esposo", pero por toda negación a Shishio se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

- Espero que se varón – después recapacitó – pero si fuese chica, espero que saque tu belleza – fue lo único que añadió y a Yumi le pareció suficiente y lo interpretó como un signo afirmativo

------------------ Fin Flash Back ---------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

Megumi se encontraba alucinada, es que… ¡no podía creérselo! Sanosuke, el idiota de Sanosuke Sagara había derrotado a Soujirou y sus máquinas, habías salvado su Reino y además…

------------------ Flash Back ---------------------------

Habían llegado más rápidamente de lo que esperaban al Reino de la Humanidad, y lo que se encontraron era a una gran máquina lanzando bolas de energía contra el escudo protector del Reino de su padre.

- Sanosuke tenemos que hacer algo – le dijo Megumi

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Esa máquina es muy grande – dijo Sanosuke indicando la máquina

- ¡Pero tú tienes poderes no! – le gritó Megumi

- Si pero…

- ¡Además has podido controlar el Dragón ¿verdad?!

- ¡Pero aun no se muy bien si…! – y entonces se dieron cuenta, delante suyo, una de las muchas máquinas les estaba apuntando, su discusión había llamado la atención de los invasores haciendo que tomaran a los jóvenes como rehenes.

- ¡Es culpa tuya estúpida Cabeza de Pollo! – le gritó Megumi cuando la tiraban al suelo de una celda - ¡Eh desgraciado a las damas no se les trata así! – le gritó al guardia que la había capturado

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo el guardia con ironía, se acercó a ella - ¿Eres la Princesa Megumi verdad?

- ¿Y qué si lo soy?

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – Megumi solo le miró con asco – No, veo que no, pues tu novio me rompió la cara

- ¿Tu…

- Si, soy uno de tus muchos pretendientes, en el pasado claro, aunque… - repaso a la chica de arriba a bajo – estas mucho más guapa des de la última vez que te vi – dijo relamiéndose los labios

- ¡Ni la mires orangután! – le gritó Sanosuke dándole un codazo al guardia y una patada al otro

- ¿¡Tu?! – gritó el guardia que había cogido a Megumi, el otro estaba inconsciente en el suelo

------------------------ Flash Back (bueno es un Flash Back dentro de otro Flash Back, xD) --------------------------

Megumi iba por la calle principal, debía tener unos 16 años, parecía aburrida, a su lado y cogido por el brazo de la chica un hombre, mucho más maduro, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son hermanos o aun más, padre e hija.

- ¿Qué queréis hacer? – preguntó el hombre

- No sé… la verdad es que me estoy aburriendo bastante – susurró Megumi

- ¿Quieres divertirte? – le preguntó maliciosamente el hombre

- Si, no me importaría – respondió ella sin percatarse del tono de voz del hombre

Fueron caminando y cuando Megumi quiso darse cuenta estaban en un callejón oscuro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo nerviosa, estaba empezando a suponer las intenciones de ese hombre

- Bueno querías divertirte y yo también – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella- pero la diferencia es que yo quiero divertirme contigo

- Si mi padre se entera…

- Pero tu padre puede que no vuelva a verte pequeña – dijo agarrándola de un brazo y estrellándola contra la pared, Megumi lanzó un pequeño gritó de dolor

- Déjeme marchar – le pidió con voz temblorosa

- Dentro de poco

- ¡No! ¡Suélteme! – Megumi intentó zarpase sin ningún éxito, el hombre le cruzó la cara, se acercó a ella con su corbata la amordazó y con el cinturón le ató las manos.

- Ahora quieta – y cuando la gruesa mano del hombre se acercaba a la ya desabotonada, que dejaba ver parte del bulto juvenil sujeto por un sostén, una voz lo detuvo

- Ha dicho que la sueltes

- ¿¡Quién eres tú!? – gritó el hombre. En la entrada del callejón había un chico, de unos 16 o 17 años, con una cinta roja en la frente y con cabellos marrones de punta

- Eso no importa, sino tengo mal entendido, la estabas a punto de violar – el agresor sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que la comparta?

- Aunque he de admitir que la chica no está nada mal – dijo mirando a Megumi – yo, a diferencia que tu, respeto a las mujeres y sus decisiones y la suya ha sido no. – cuando el hombre quiso responder se encontró el puño del chico estampado en toda la mandíbula y cayendo hacia atrás – además… eres un debilucho – el chico se dirigió a Megumi y le desató la mordaza - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó dulcemente y examinando el golpe que tenia en el rostro – Te ha estropeado el rostro – Megumi se sonrojo por el acto del chico, nunca ningún chico le había hablado con tanta dulzura y sin saber quien era ella

- ¿Podrías desatarme? – le preguntó.

- Claro. ¿Por cierto como te llamas? – dijo mientras le desataba las manos

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo, al fin y al cabo me has salvado

- Bueno así me deberás un favor Kitsune – dijo mirando a los ojos a Megumi – tienes unos ojos preciosos

- ¿Eres un poco atrevido para acabar de conocerme, no crees? – le dijo con ironía mientras se colocaba su destrozada blusa – Mierda, y eso que era nueva – se reprochó.

- ¿Sólo te preocupas por tu blusa?

- Casi se podría decir que debería estar acostumbrada, o al menos preparada para esto

- ¿Nani?

- Bueno, la verdad, a mi me gusta salir y siempre salgo acompañada pero… está vez… fue mi padre quien me envió y…salí sola…

- Me parece que ya sé quién eres. Toma – dijo dándole su chaqueta

- ¿Quién soy?

- Si, en verdad iba a verte pero… no hemos encontrado por el camino Kitsune

- No me llames Kitsune Cabeza de Pollo – mientras el chico le daba la mano para levantarse

- Bueno es que no sé tu nombre

- ¿No decías que venías a verme?

- No a ti – le dijo el chico – A tu hermana, la Princesa Sayo-chan

- Sayo-chan no está – dijo lentamente

- ¿Ah no?

- No, papá se la llevo para que le hicieran unas pruebas

- Entonces me quedaré hasta que vuelva

- ¿Con qué permiso?

- Con el suyo

- ¿Perdón?

- Seguro que Sayo-chan deja que me quede

- Pero Sayo-chan no está – le dijo Megumi

- Entonces tendrás la suerte de poder estar a mi lado a solas el tiempo que Sayo se tarde

- ¿¡Crees que eso es un privilegio?!

- ¿Qué será sino?

- Déjame que te explique mejor el significado de privilegio Cabeza de Pollo inútil…

------------------ Fin Flash Back (del que está dentro del primero, xD) ---------------------------

- ¿Por qué siempre que nos encontramos intentas aprovecharte de la señorita? – le preguntó Sanosuke mientras escondía a Megumi detrás de su espalda

- Sanosuke déjalo, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – le susurró Megumi

- Como me enteré que has intentado tocarle un solo pelo a Megumi – dijo acercándose al hombre – no te salvas solo con un puñetazo – y dicho esto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejó inconsciente

- Sanosuke no hacía falta que…

- A partir de ahora tendré que empezar a "marcar territorio" – dijo mientras de tocaba la nariz

- ¡Sanosuke Sagara! ¡¿Qué has querido decir?! ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie y mucho menos un territorio!

- ¡¿Así me agradeces que te salvará?!

- No, te lo agradezco así Sanosuke – Megumi se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios suavemente. Sanosuke la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a él, por alguna extraña razón que ,aunque no quisiera admitirlo siempre lo había sabido, estaba esperando ese momento desde mucho antes y ahora se preguntaba, ¿por qué había sido tan estúpido para no besarla antes? El beso ya no era superficial y de agradecimiento, ahora era profundo y apasionado por las dos partes, ninguno de los dos se negaba a perder el juego de lenguas que habían empezado hasta que el ruido de una explosión los trajo de vuelta

- Tenemos trabajo

- Si – Megumi asintió.

Salieron al exterior, las cosas no mejoraban, la barrera defensiva el castillo del Rey era cada vez más débil y las máquinas no se detenían.

- Sanosuke haz algo, mi padre está ahí dentro – le gritó Megumi

- Ya lo sé y tengo una idea. ¿Las máquinas van con electricidad?

- Algunas, no sé, yo no entiendo de esto, lo mío es la medicina

- Bueno, me sirve

- ¿Qué harás? – dijo Megumi cogiéndolo por el brazo

- Voy a destruir las máquinas

- Pero…

- Volveré.

- ¿Y ya está? Te vas a enfrentarte tu solo con esas cosas y solo dices ¡volveré! No te creas el gran héroe Sanosuke Saga… - pero no pudo porque Sanosuke la besó.

- Tendría que hacerte callar de esta forma, es más práctico y más excitante – le sonrió y después se marchó.

Lo que pasó después, Megumi no lo supo muy bien, el gran Dragón apareció en el cielo y las máquinas explotaron, la razón, Megumi la supo más tarde, Sanosuke aprovechó el corriente eléctrico de algunas máquinas para que explotarán y las que no tenía corriente y utilizaban combustible al estar al lado de fuego (causado por las explosiones de las otras máquinas) se incendiaban y explotaban.

Megumi se acercó al sitio de la explosión, Sanosuke respiraba con dificultad.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ayudándole a ponerse de pie

- Si, más o menos. Vamos a buscar a tu padre

- ¿Y Sou-chan?

- Los hombres de tu padre se encargaran – dijo señalando soldados que, al ver la explosión y la confusión de los invasores, salieron del castillo para apresar a los traidores

Sanosuke cogió de la mano a Megumi y se la llevó a rastras hacia dentro del castillo. Entraron por la puerta principal y después, gracias a las indicaciones de Megumi, se endiosaron en el castillo por un largo y precioso pasillo.

- ¿Papa? – preguntó Megumi al aparente silencio, Sanosuke aun con Megumi cogida de la mano no bajaba la guardia - ¿Papa estás ahí?

- ¿Megumi?

- ¿Papa? Papa soy yo Meg-chan, he venido con Sanosuke

- Megumi estamos aquí con Sou-chan

- ¡Papa apártate de Sou… - pero no terminó la frase porque Sanosuke la apartó de su padre

- Así que habéis llegado. Os he de dar un ovación

- Desgraciado – susurró Megumi - ¿Dónde está mi padre?

. Tu padre… no está disponible en estos momentos (n/a: es que acabo de hacer un perdido y me ha salido el contestador "el teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos por favor… jeje, y he puesto aquí la frasecilla, si lo sé, TT, se me va mucho la bola, gomen nasai, continuo con el fic), es más, me parece que no estará disponible nunca más – y de detrás suyo cayó el cuerpo malherido del señor Takani. Megumi se puso una mano en la boca para aguantar las nauseas y Sanosuke apretó los puños – Solo quedas tu como última molestia para que yo pueda conseguir mi trono

- Megumi no está muerto – le dijo Sanosuke – Mientras yo le doy una paliza a Soujirou tu curas a tu padre ¿te parece?

- Si – pero antes de que Sanosuke pudiera dar un paso más alguien intervino en la escena

- Permíteme decirte, que aun estoy yo – una voz infantil resonó en toda la estancia, acto seguido una cadenas de agua salieron del suelo y aprisionaron al joven

- ¡Yutaro! – Megumi lanzó un grito – Suerte que estás bien, pero antes de todo, tengo que salvar a papa – gracias al poder del medallón que Megumi llevaba en el cuello y utilizando el poder que aun había ahí hizo que las heridas de su padre - ¿Papa? – preguntaron los dos hermanos al unísono

- ¿Hijos?

- ¡Santo Cielo! Suerte que estáis los dos bien – dijo Megumi con lágrimas en los ojos y después se abrazó a los dos chicos (n/a: bueno uno es un poco mayor para ser chico y el otro quizá demasiado joven pero bueno…)

- ¿Cómo habéis llegado? – le preguntó Sanosuke a Yahiko mientras le revolvía el pelo

- Gracias a Tae – dijo señalando a la mujer – Utilizó una técnica similar a la de Yumi cuando conseguimos los medallones y nos trasladó aquí para que ayudáramos al Reino que aun no había sido conquistado pero… veo que hacemos tarde

- Al menos estáis todos bien – susurró Tae con alivio – Pero… ¿y los otros?

- Nos separaron cuando escapamos del castillo – dijo Sanosuke

- Si, supongo que Misao estará con Aoshi y Kaoru con Ken-san – dijo Megumi teniendo aun a su hermano abrazado, ante esta respuesta Saito hizo un gruñido casi, casi silencioso - ¿Qué hacemos con él? – dijo señalando a Soujirou

- A la cárcel inmediatamente – dijo el padre de esta

- ¡OH! Se me olvidaba – dijo Sanosuke

- ¿Qué te pasa Cabeza de Pollo?

- Ya que he salvado tu Reino, te he salvado varias veces y me parece que soy una de las personas que te va a querer más – dijo el chico mirando a Megumi haciendo que está se sonrojará – Me preguntaba… ¿señor Takani, podría concederme la mano de su hija?

- ¡¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!! –Megumi estaba alucinando en colores

------------------ Fin Flash Back ---------------------------

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué** **tal? ¿Qué les pareció? A mi, aunque he de decir que me costó bastante escribirlo, me encantó como me quedó finalmente. Mmm... no sé que más decir. Ah si, sobre la desición de Kiyosato, a ver... al ver gente que me preguntó porqué Aoshi decía que Misao se parecía, tan seguidamente, a su madre pensé en que el padre de Aoshi y Tae podrían haber tenido un romance y entonces hubiera nacido Misao, pero entonces ténía varios problemas, uno, el fic empezaría a parecer un culebrón, dos, aunque el padre de Aoshi y Tae hubieran tenido un romance Misao no tendría porque parecerse a la madre de Aoshi, ya que no era la madre de Aoshi quién había tenido un romance y un último pero crucial detalle, si realmente el señor Shinomori y Tae hubieran tenido un romance, entonces Misao y Aoshi serían hermanos y... mmm... ¿sería muy doloroso por Tae no creeis? ¿Y cuándo ellos supieran la verdad qué? ¡Prohíbo totalmente que esta idea sea utilizada en otro fic que no sea mío o que no tenga mi autorización! ¡Que hay muchos ****aprovechads**** por ahí! Así que utilicé el parecido de Misao con la madre de Aoshi para que ha Kiyosato se le despertará el sentimiento que creció en él hacia la madre de Aoshi para que salvará a la pequeña Misao y que no quedará como malo (porque yo me negaba ha ponerlo de malo).**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**- kaoru himura.- ¡Wolas! Kawaii que ya tenga pc en casita. Oye... aun ni he tenido tiempo de leerme tus fics, te pido perdón, lo que si me leí fue un lemon tuyo y no te quedó tan mal, tengo un par de suggerencias que me gustaría decirte si no te molesta. Espero que, cuando esté en condiciones, podremos encontrarnos por el msn. Gracias por el review y espero que te gusté los capis que vienen y por supuesto este.**

**- Aome.- ¿Te borraron? He leído por ahí que ha pasado pero no sé que pasa exactamente. ¿Te borran del ff? ¡Que mal rollo! ¿¡Y los reviews de las historias?! Santa Madre de Dios. Bueno... ¡Nueva lectora! Kawaii! Espero que te gustase el capi. Puff... me sorprendo cuando hay nuevas lectoras, jeje, al menos hay alguien que descubré mis historias y le gustan, para todo autor de por aquí es una gran alegría. Me gustaría que siguiras este fic y yo intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que te guste.**

**- giuliana.- Gracias por tus algos (sisi, lo que querías era que me sonrojará ù.ú) Sobre Aoshi, lo he explicado arriba, en plan general, espero que no te molesté que no lo haga en particular pero me parecía que había llamado la atención a varios y decidí hacerlo así. Estoy muy agradecida y me alegra que te gusten mis historias. Nos vemos.**

**- Reiko Navi-san.- ¡Oye, yo tambien soy la hermana mayor! Jeje, si los hermanitos (en mi caso hermanita) son un incordio, siempre por el medio, ¿lo hacen queriendo? Si, fue un poco corto el pasado por eso te escribí este más larguito, a ver que tal ha salido. Espero que te guste, jeje. (gracias por perdonarmelo todo, xD) Es broma manzana.**

**- naoko L-K.- Siento la tardanza, yo no quería de verdad, fue un desliz, me disculpo por los otros fics que están igual, gomen nasai, gomen nasai. Espero que esté capi haya compensado un poquitín. Que sea de tu agrado y que no te decepcioné. Nos vemos**

**- gaby(hyatt .- ¿Tomoe Akira? La verdad no me había pasado nunca por la cabeza pero parece una buena idea, jeje, a ver si se me ocurré algo. Gracias por el review.**

**- Holly-dono.- ¡Wua!!!!!!!!!!!!!No te he visto!!!!! Ni por el msn!!!!!!!! Que rabia, que rabia, que rabia (Aya-Mery da pataditas en el suelo) Me siento feliz que encuentres tiempo para leer mis fics y dejarme un review. Si, yo tambien espero verte pronto y hablar, Holly tengo un lío muy chungo en mi cabeza y no sé que hacer... snif. Bueno, espero que entré tu tiempo puedas leer este capi y que te guste. Besitos!!!! **

**Bueno, ya está. Me parece que no tengo nada más a añadir, solo que, tenga paciencia con el capi porque no estoy en condiciones.**

**Nos vemos prontito si puede ser, ya saben, para alguna crítica y/o felicitación me envían un review que siempre estoy contenta de recibir, jeje.**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	14. Aviso

Wolas! Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero este mensaje es un aviso. ¡No! No os preocupéis. No he dejado de escribir ni mucho menos solo que... necesito tiempo, ahora mismo estoy en unas semanas de muuuuuuchos exámenes y como no quiero cagarla con un capítulo que no valga la pena he decidido dejaros un mensaje para que no os desesperéis.

Espero que podáis perdonarme, también decir que durante la semana del 14 de marzo no estaré por aquí, me voy a París con la clase de viaje de fin de curso, así que sino escribo antes de entonces querrá decir que tendréis que esperar una semanita más. La verdad es que lo siento muchísimo pero no tengo tiempo.

Así que espero que no me toméis en cuenta y que cuando escriba el próximo capítulo de verdad lo leáis con la misma ilusión.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo hasta ahora y espero no perderlo.

Se despide, hasta que tenga tiempo.

Aya-Mery

P.D.- Cuando tenga tiempo me pondré a escribir inmediatamente, eso por supuesto, jeje.


	15. Chapter XIII

**Wolas! He vuleto! Si por fin, después de mucho tiempo en el olvido por todos vosotros, Aya-Mery ha vuelto a la carga. Jeje. Quería pediros disculpas a todos y a todas, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. En primer lugar debo informarles que las notas me salieron muy bien. Sobre Paris, madre mía, Paris es precioso, todo lo que hay ahí me encantó, la Torre Eiffel, el Louvre y sus jardienes, el Arco del Triunfo y su gran avenida, el Sagrado Corazon y sus vistas, el palacio de Versalles (el que perteneció a Luís XIV) enorme, precioso y con unos jardines que te dan ganas de perderte en ellos para no salir de ahí nunca más, puf... me emociné mucho, la verdad es que todo era precioso. **

**No sé lo largo me ha quedado el capi . ****He de avisar, en este capi dejo un poco de lado a todas las parejas excepto a Kenshin y Kaoru ya que en el pasado no aparecieron ni por casualidad pero ya lo tenía pensado así. **

**El fanfiction últimamente no va muy bien con temas de puntuación ni accentuación y por mucho que intento arreglarlo no puedo, es por eso que pido mil y disculpas si resulta complicado leer el capi.**

**Gracias por la espera y nos vemos después.**

* * *

Se encontraba mirando al mar fijamente, era hora de enfrentarse de una vez por todas con su destino. Suspiró, siempre se había mantenido lejos del mar, nunca se había sumergido nuevamente desde aquella vez. 

_Flash Back_

Kaoru no corras o te caerás – le decía su padre mientras Tomoe iba hablando con él, ella ya tenia 10 años

¿Papá me estás escuchando? – preguntó Tomoe

Claro cariño, solo que tu hermana… ¡Kaoru! – volvió a gritar

¡Ay! – Kaoru dio un salto del susto que le había dado su padre - ¡No me sustes papa!

No te subas a las rocas que te puedes caer al agua

Pero papa si nosotros somos del Reino del Agua no importa que nos caigamos al agua

Kaoru el agua del mar es distinta – le dijo su padre

¡Kaoru! – Tomoe se acercó a ella

¿Dime?

¿Nunca te has bañado en el mar?

No, papa no me deja, dice que el mar es peligroso

Mentiroso – le susurró Tomoe a Kaoru

¡Papa me voy a bañar! – gritó Kaoru

¡Kaoru no lo hagas! – demasiado tarde la niña se había desecho de sus ropas y estaba en el agua pero…

¡Papa! – Tomoe gritó - ¡Kaoru es igual que Tokio! – dijo con odio, Saito se acercó a su hija y Kaoru había salido, con dificultad, a la orilla del mar y en vez de piernas tenia cola

Tomoe esto no debe saberlo nadie

¡No es justo papa¡La proteges y a mi que me zurzan verdad¡Te odio! – y se fue llorando hacia el castillo

_Fin Flash Back_

Sonrió con amargura ante el recuerdo, fue a partir de aquel día que Tomoe le había tenido recelo, siempre había notado lejanía en la voz de Tomoe pero la entendía, las dos habían perdido a su madre y ella, en parte, incluso a su padre, él se había casado con otra mujer ¡solo a un mes de haber muerto su otra esposa! Pero a partir del día en el que Tomoe descubrió que Kaoru también era una sirena no era solo lejanía lo que se notaba en su voz sino odio, rencor y asco.

Kaoru volvió a sonreír, había cerrado los ojos, ahora sabía que lo que de verdad sentía Tomoe no era odio, ni rencor, ni tan siquiera asco solo… celos.

Sentía el viento marino acariciándole el rostro y recordó el último momento en el que Tomoe se rió de verdad

_Flash Back_

¿Kaoru? – preguntó Tomoe, debía tener unos 16 años de edad

¿Si? – Kaoru solo contaba con 13

¿Estás ahí dentro? – preguntó dudosa parándose en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor

Si – dijo con voz vergonzosa

¿Qué has echo ahora? – la voz de Tomoe no se relajaba, no dejaba el deje de tristeza y frialdad

Bueno, he tenido problemas con el pelo – susurró.

¿Con el pelo? – volvió a repetir Tomoe¿Qué habría hecho esta niña? – Déjame pasar – su voz era autoritaria

No quiero

Kaoru ¡ya! – la puerta se habría lentamente, el cabello de Kaoru estaba escondido tras un turbante (n/a: jeje, hacia mucho que no hacia un comentario, cuando salimos de la ducha y nos lo recogemos con un toalla y queda como un turbante, pues eso) - ¿Qué tienes en el pelo que no se puede ver?

Es que… - tartamudeó dudosamente mientras Tomoe cerraba la puerta

A ver – con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de la toalla de la cabeza de su hermana. Kaoru bajo la cabeza, su cabello era realmente largo, casi se podía decir que llegaba al suelo, lo tenía por las rodillas - ¿Qué te has echó? – preguntó dudosa

Lo tenía feo, así que quería teñírmelo pero…

¿De color rosa? – dijo Tomoe observando el resultado

No, de color café.

¿De color café¿Y por qué de ese color?

Porque no me gusta el color negro de mi pelo – a esto Tomoe esbozó una sonrisa, su primera sonrisa desde hacia mucho tiempo

¿Y cómo es que solo tienes la mitad del cabello teñido? – solo la parte que iba desde su media espalda hasta el final estaba teñida… - y lo más importante ¿cómo el color café pasó a ser rosa? – de color rosa

Misao me pasó unos tintes, pero no había de color café así que los combiné, pero me equivoqué y… - Tomoe no pudo aguantarse la risa, la cara avergonzada y a la vez graciosa de Kaoru, su pelo largo y medio rosa. Kaoru la miró sorprendida, su hermana, era la segunda vez que la veía reír a carcajada limpia

¿Quieres que te ayude? – la chica asintió con la cabeza – Te ayudaré con la condición que no se te vuelva a pasar la estúpida idea de teñirte el pelo, de cualquier color, tu pelo es precioso – mientras decía esto la sentaba en un silla – Espérame aquí – se fue al baño y volvió con tres toallas grandes y unas tijeras, dos de las toallas las colocó en el suelo y la última en los hombros de Kaoru – Eres una princesa preciosa, no necesitas cambiar

Tomoe empezó a cortar las partes de color rosa, y de paso, le hizo un peinado nuevo, cortó las partes de delante más cortas que las de detrás y quedó como una escalera (n/a: Wolas de nuevo, jeje, más o menos como lo lleva Tomoe, la parte de delante más corta que la de detrás).

Cuando terminó recogió los mechones de pelo, los agrupó y los tiró, volvió a colgar las toallas, peinó a Kaoru y rompiendo el cómodo silencio dijo

Si tan solo no fueras hija de Tokio – le dio un beso en la cabeza y dejando a Kaoru sorprendida se fue de la habitación

_Fin Flash Back_

Ahora lo entendía lo que había querido decir con esas palabras, esperaba que cuando Tomoe volviera a ver a Tokio hicieran las paces.

Kaoru – la voz de Kenshin la trajo a la realidad, debía vengar la muerte de Tomoe.

Si Kenshin – se volvió hacia el chico, la verdad era que era muy guapo, con sus ojos violetas y su brillante pelo rojo, de repente se topó con un sentimiento nuevo al ver que sus miradas se habían encontrado, des de hacia pocas horas los sentimientos de amistad hacia Kenshin habían cambiado pero… ¿hacia qué¿Amor? Se sonrojó al pensar eso - ¿Estás seguro de querer venir conmigo?

Si, Kaoru-dono – otra vez ese nombre, no le gustaba nada. Kenshin observó como se acercaba a él

Lo siento por lo que voy a hacer – suavemente se acercó, lentamente y de forma sensual (según Kenshin). No se paró a paso de él, se paro a escasos centímetros – realmente es necesario – apoyó las manos en el pecho musculoso del heredero del Reino del Fuego, se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar su objetivo y lo besó. Kenshin se quedó sorprendido, Kaoru le estaba besando suavemente, pero al percibir que algo quería entrar en su boca la abrió, no sabía que le pasaba, las manos bajaron hacia la cintura de la chica y la atrajo aún más, si es que eso era posible, hacia él. Kaoru se separó de él sorpresivamente, de la misma manera como había empezado. Estaba sonrojada – Realmente lo siento – susurró – Lo que entró, no era… vaya… quiero decir… - no sabía como expresarse y su sonrojo subía cada vez más - …no era mi lengua – dijo de un tirón – era una esencia de las sirenas, te convertirás en una durante medio día, no sabía de que otra manera pasártela. Lamento haberte ofendido – quería hacer un reverencia pero se vio aprisionada por los fuertes brazos de Kenshin alrededor de su cintura

No me has ofendido, tranquila – susurró a su oído, Kaoru se sonrojó aún más de ser posible. Kenshin sintió en ese momento, la necesidad de retener a Kaoru cerca de si, cerca de su cuerpo - ¿Ahora que hacemos? – dijo sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura. Kaoru se recriminó mentalmente y se acordó de Megumi, el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella se había dado cuenta de que tenía salidas para todo y todas las situaciones embarazosas en las que la metía Sanosuke

* * *

Pero en ese momento la joven princesa Takani estaba ¿sorprendida¿Enfadada¿Alucinada? 

Megumi estaba muda, es que… era idiota, no había otra opción. ¿Le había pedido su mano a su padre? Y algo aun peor… ¿su padre… su padre había respuesto…

Sí – dijo el señor Takani, era un sí rotundo – Cuando todo esto se terminé creo muy conveniente que te cases con Megumi, ella necesita un chico alegre y que la quiera, y tu eres el más indicado

Es que… no tenía palabras. ¡Estaba comprometida formalmente y delante de las personas más importantes de los Reinos con Sanosuke Sagara!

Papa… no creo que sea lo más… adecuado

¡Claro que si!

No lo creo papa, ahora mismo todo el mundo esta en guerra y…

Nada de peros Megumi, todo el mundo sabe que tu también quieres a Sanosuke

¡Ese no es el caso!

¡Así que no lo niegas!

¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Pero lo has insinuado – respondió bajito Yahiko

¡Cállate Yahiko-chan! – le gritó Megumi pero Yahiko, por parte de Sanosuke, recibió una mirada de agradecimiento

¡No me llames…! – pero el gritó de Tae le cortó.

¡Ya basta! Sanosuke se casará con Megumi y todo el mundo de acuerdo, punto y final ¿verdad? – Tae recibió un mirada de odio de Megumi y se fue de la sala

Megumi no es conveniente que salgas sola todavía – le aconsejó Hiko que, junto a Saito, Tsubame y Yutaro había escuchado la discusión en silencio

Megumi hizo caso omiso de esas palabras y salió, Sanosuke fue tras ella y cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente

¿Seguro qué no quieres casarte? – pregunto Sanosuke cuando se separaron – Porqué yo podría acostumbrarme

Idiota – fue su única reacción antes de coger a Sanosuke del cuello de la camisa y volverlo a besar con pasión.

* * *

- Bien, tenemos que hacerlo – suspiró con cansancio Kaoru 

¿Estás preparada? – la chica asintió con amargura en silencio y se giro hacia Kenshin

Si no conseguimos parar esta guerra… - le miró a los ojos- … solo quiero que sepas que… - no pudo continuar, Kenshin la abrazó.

Lo conseguiremos, Kaoru

Ahora… no te espantes – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a la orilla y se sentó, haciendo que sus piernas estuvieran totalmente sumergidas. Kaoru cerró los ojos.

_"Tranquila Kaoru"_ susurró una voz en el oído de Kaoru

_"¿Mama?"._

_"Siempre he estado contigo¿no me has visto?"._

_"Lo siento"_. Una pequeña risita.

_"Nunca te dije nada"._

_"Mama… tengo miedo"._

_"No le debes temer al agua"._

_"No le temo al agua"._

_"Entonces… ¿de qué amor mío¿De qué tienes miedo?"._

_"De Kenshin"._

_"¿El joven Himura?"_ preguntó extrañada la mujer.

_"De la reacción que tendrá en él el despertar del Dragón del Agua"._

_"Cielo, es inevitable"._

_"Sufrirá"._

_"No necesariamente, puedes evitarlo"._

_"¿Puedo evitarlo?"._

_"El destino... no está escrito"._

_"¿Y cómo explicas tu muerte?"._

_"Mi muerte no fue por culpa del destino, mi muerte fue por amar"._

_"¿Por amar?"._

_"Fue mi castigo por amar"._

_"¿Castigo?"._

_"Las sirenas no nos podemos enamorar, no podemos querer, es una ley, yo la rompí. Amé a Hajime, a Tomoe y a ti cariño"_

_"Pero yo…"._

_"Tu misión, el destino que tu debes romper, es proteger a Kenshin y a tu amor, cielo, debes romper las normas de las sirenas, debes romper la fuerza de Battousai con tu fuerza para así poder salvar a Kenshin, a tu persona especial"._

_"¿Quieres decir a Kenshin yo…¿Este nuevo sentimiento es…?"._

_"Eso cielo, lo tienes que descubrir tu misma"._

_"Mama. ¡Mama no me dejes!"._

_"Nunca te dejo"._

_"No te vayas"._

_"Se fuerte, por las dos"._

_"¡Mama!"._

_"Te quiero"._

_"Y yo a ti mama"_

Las piernas de Kaoru fueron envueltas de una preciosa luz azul oscura y lentamente las largas y perfectas piernas de Kaoru fueron desapareciendo dejando paso a una cola, una cola de pez de color azul mar. Su jersey fue desapareciendo, dejando paso a una top, arrapado y de color violeta oscuro, en sus manos aparecieron un par de brazaletes. Su largo y liso cabello recogido en una coleta ahora estaba suelto y ondulado.

Sus impresionantes ojos azules se abrieron y miraron fijamente a Kenshin.

Es tu turno, Kenshin – susurró.

* * *

**Ya està. A****quí se acaba el capi, ya lo sé cortito por el tiempo que tardé, lo siento. Mmm... me parece que no tengo nada que deciros ni comentaros de este capi, bueno, que en un principi Sano y Megumi no tenían que salir pero aparecieron por aquí para alijerar la presión de la relación K&K.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**Danny.- Wolas¡Nuevo lector! Me alegra mucho que te gustará mi fic y que quieras leer otro capi, pues aquí tienes uno, no sé si leiste mi aviso pero no estuve presente aquí durante muchas semanas y por lo tanto me fue posible escribir y mucho menos actualizar, te pido perdón. Espero que continués dejando reviewsy leyendo mi fic.**

**KaOrA-FGV-16.- Wolas! La verdad es que yo tambien he estado sumamente ocupada estos últimos días y no he parado quieta, entre el viaje, en que tenía que recuperarme para estar lista y mis examenes, pero ya estamos de vuelta las dos, jeje. Sobre lo de Tomoe y Akira es verdad, a mi me cuesta mucho entender porque una persona es mala y me gusta creer que una persona es mala por circumstancias en la vida, la mayoría de autors queremos expresar esto en nuestros fics aunque en la vida real no se puede porque lo violadores de mujeres y/o niños, o los maltratadores de estos por muy mal que lo pasaran no tienen ningún derecho a quitar la felicidad a las personas, bueno paro que me he puesto muy profunda, jeje. Sobre Kaoru y Kenshin quería dedicar este capi para ellos pero bueno, se me escapó un trocito de Sano y Megumi, espero que no te molesté, jeje. Gracias por tus reviews y espero que encuentres tiempo suficiente para leer mis fics.**

**kaoru himura.- Wolas! La verdad es que primero solo quería poner dos flash backs y después, me salieron los otros, yo misma me reí del resultado pero me quedó gracioso ¿no crees? Jajaj, ya estoy tirándome floritas yo sola, xD. Mis "problemillas" ya estan totalmente solucionados y olvidados en un rinconcito, jejje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ya sea en el fic como en mi vida personal, me has dado muchos ánimos de verdad y no sé como agradecértelo. Muchos besos y suerte en la vida. ¡Besitos!**

**Rossi.- Nuevo lector! Kawaii! Jjeje, la verdad es que emociona que, aunque el fic haga meses que funciona aun haya gente que le gusta y me envié algun review, jeje. Sobre la tardanza, lo siento, supongo que viste el aviso ¿no? Todo tiene sus razones. Me alegró mucho que te gustase el fic y espero que el resto de capis de entusiasmen igual. Muchas gracias por el review.**

**Reiko Navi-san.- Wolas! Lamento haber dejado a Kaoru y Kenshin un poquito abandonados en el capi anterior, pero ya los tienes otra vez a la carga, jeje. La verdad es que tanto como Kiyosato y Tomoe me caen muy bien en realidad, lo único que en la serie les tocó aparecer en un momento y una situación un tanto violetna y triste para Kenshin y aquí quería demostrar que ellos no eran malos. Gracias por el review y espero que te gustase el capi. Abrazos.**

**Ghia-Hikari.- Nuevo lector! Me alegra mucho de verdad! Jjeje, si la verdad es que Sano y Megumi son realmente muy divertidos de escribir, yo cuando me divierto más escribiendo sobre Rurouni Kenshin es cuando me toca la pareja de Sano y Megumi o Saito y Tokio, jeje. Gracias por el review y me gustaría que los capis que quedan no te defraudasen.**

**Kaoru-chan.- Nueva lectora! Kawaii! Me haces muy feliz con este review! Jejej, me has recordado a una amiga que se vuelve loca por ir a Argentina, pero el dinero no está de nuestra parte, xD. Bueno, gracias por tus felicitaciones y me haría muy feliz que el fic no te decepcionase. Besitos y espero verte pronto.**

**giuliana.- Gracias por el review, y me animas todo lo suficiente. Aunque mucha gente no lo sepa, los que escriben fics me entenderan perfectamente, recibir un review en el que te diga que la historia gusta mucha y seguir así ya anima mogollón así que no te preocupes por lo que digas en el review si en ecencia quieres transmitir eso (ahora mismo no sé porque estoy diciendo esto, me siento tonta, xD) Bueno, gracias por todo y espero que sigas siguiendome. Besos**

**- naoko L-K.- Gracias por tus ánimo,s como ya has visto he tenido problemillas estas últimas semanas pero ya está todo arreglado. Espero que te gustase este capi, mucho besos. **

**- gaby(hyatt.- Imaginemos que la madre de Misao y el padre de Aoshi estuvieran liados y a consequencia de esto Tae (la madre de Misao) quedará embarazada, habría varios factores que harían empeorar la pareja. En primer momento, si realmente esto pasaràMisao no tendría porque parecerse a la madre de Aoshi porque no había sido la madre de Aoshi quien había tenido la niña , es decir, era imposible que dos personas tengan un niño y tenga los genes de una tercera ¿shi? La otra razón era porque bueno, imaginemos que todo esto es cierto y Tae y el padre de Aoshi tuvieron un romance, entonces resultaría que Misao y Aoshi serían hermanos ¿crees que una madre deja que sus hijos tengan una historia tan tranquilamente? A mi parecer no y además, su fuera verdad mi fic se liaría tanto que parecería un culebrón. Gracias por el review y espero que te quedase claro ahora, sino, me lo vuelves a preguntar ¿vale?**

**Ya està .Gracias por todo y espero veros en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda, suggerencia crítica y/o felicitación un review que me hará muy feliz ¿shi?**

**Se despide con un fuerte abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	16. Chapter XIV

**Wolas! Estoy de nuevo aquí, con este fic. Jajaj, me costó mucho arrancar y ahora no quería parar, aunque el capi me ha quedado corto, si lo sé. No sé que más decir, solo recordaros que no puedo poner bien los guines y signos de exclamación por culpa del así que ya sabéis que no es culpa mía.**

**Nos vemos al final ¿vale?**

* * *

Kenshin se acercó tembloroso al agua, había visto la transformación de Kaoru, y no era que le desagradara, en absoluto, estaba preciosa pero…

Kaoru leyó en los ojos de Kenshin el temor al agua, el mismo temor que tenía ella hacia el agua.

Kenshin – la voz de Kaoru sonó suavemente – Ven, no le temas al agua, yo estoy aquí.

Pero…

Ahora no puedo venir a buscarte – dijo moviendo su cola – Vamos, ven

Kenshin se acercó tembloroso y mirando fijamente al agua¿tendría que sumergirse? Sintió como la mano de Kaoru agarraba suavemente la suya

Kaoru-do…

Kaoru a secas Kenshin – le sonrió ella, mientras le estaba conduciendo hacia la orilla del mar, los pies de Kenshin hicieron contacto con ésta y de repente sintió como si empezará a entrar en su cuerpo, Kaoru le empujó lo suficiente para que cayera dentro del agua.

Cuando Kenshin consiguió salir tenía una cola de color rojo, su pelo aún estaba atado a su coleta y, a diferencia del de Kaoru que caía libremente sobre la espalda de ésta y con ondulaciones, el de Kenshin se mantenía liso. Su camisa estaba abierta y dejaba ver su musculoso cuerpo, el chico pudo observar que entre los dedos tenía escamas.

Vámonos – Kaoru se acercó a él arrastrándose por el suelo hasta que su cuerpo quedó hundido completamente en el agua

Pero…

Mamá nos guiará – cogió la mano de Kenshin y se sumergió con él. Kenshin cogió aire instintivamente y fue arrastrado por Kaoru quién se hundía cada vez más en el inmenso mar.

Kenshin sintió como el aire se agotaba y quiso subir a la superficie pero la mano de Kaoru se lo impidió.

Kenshin, respira – le ordenó la chica

Es que… - ella sonrió al ver la cara de asombro del chico

Eres una sirena Kenshin y yo que tu me quitaría la camisa, te molestará al nadar

El chico volvió a respirar con normalidad, aún se le hacía raro respirar bajo el agua y su cuerpo parecía reaccionar solo. Kaoru en cambio parecía haber vivido eso hace mucho tiempo, lo que Kenshin no sabía era que ella se sentía igual de perdida y solo se dejaba llevar por el instinto.

Nadaron durante media hora, hacia las profundidades donde cada vez era más oscuro pero ellos veían igual que antes, Kaoru le informó que era otra cualidad de las sirenas, ver bajo el agua aunque sea en la oscuridad.

¡Dejadme¡No sois nadie para cogerme! – una voz femenina les despertó.

¡El rey ordenó… - empezó una vez masculina

¡A la mierda el rey¡Él es mi marido no me puede tratar así!

¡Señora por favor, no quiero hacerle daño! – otra voz masculina

Kaoru y Kenshin se acercaron hacia donde se oían las voces, reconocieron a tres sirenas, dos hombres y una mujer, los hombres eran altos y fuertes aunque sin ninguna gracias no belleza pese a ser sirenas. En cambio la mujer era otro tema, era una mujer esbelta con cuerpo muy marcado y Kaoru pudo asegurar que si hubiera sido humana sus piernas hubieran sido realmente largas y preciosas. Tenía un largísimo pelo rubio con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas y poseía unos impresionantes ojos grises que miraban con desafió a los dos guardias que la cogían por las muñecas

Vamos princesa

¡Soltadme¡No veis que no quiero volver! – Kaoru no aguantó más e hizo que los guardias quedasen envueltos por cadenas de hielo dejándolos inmóviles

¿Pero qué… - intentó preguntar el primero pero Kenshin los había dejado inconscientes con un golpe en la nuca

Gracias – dijo la mujer mientras se frotaba las muñecas

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kaoru, por alguna extraña razón esa mujer se le hacia familiar

Si, solo… - los ojos de la mujer se encontraron con los de Kaoru – Santo cielo – fue lo único que dijo antes de que se llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, se acercó a Kaoru y la abrazó

¿Qué?

Tokio – la mujer abrazaba a Kaoru fuertemente

No… yo…

Eres la hija de Tokio ¿verdad?

¿Conoce a mi madre?

Era mi mejor amiga – sonrió la mujer amablemente

¿Amiga?

Supongo que… que tu madre ya no… - Kaoru negó con la cabeza - ¿Fue feliz?

Murió en mi nacimiento

Entonces fue realmente feliz, me alegro – sonrió con tristeza – Mi nombre es Soi, actualmente soy la Reina del Reino de las Sirenas

Tenía entendido que mi madre tendría que haber sido la Reina

Si pero cuando tu madre se fue – la mujer bajo la vista apenada – Mi marido era el primo de Tokio, bueno es, tu abuelo murió hace poco por culpa de la tristeza que le causo la muerte de su única hija, Tokio y el Reino se quedó sin rey entonces Kyosuke, mi marido, hizo un pacto con un hombre, decía ser el Rey del Reino del Trueno, nunca nos reveló su nombre

Shishio – susurró Kenshin

Y Kyosuke ocupó el trono alegando que era el único descendiente directo del Rey que quedaba en vida, intenté decirle que aún quedabas tú, que seguro que la hija de Tokio podría hacernos de una bueno Reina pero… - cerró los ojos con impotencia - … recibí una bofetada, llevo varios meses encerrada en nuestra habitación, dice que no quiere que nadie me vea y que no te vuelva a mencionar. No tuve otra opción que escapar

¿Cómo sabías de mi existencia? – preguntó Kaoru, quería saber de su pasado, de su madre e incluso de ella misma - ¿Cómo… cómo es que mi madre se fue?

Tokio me dijo que no le gustaba las diferencias que había entre las sirenas y el Reino del Agua, tampoco le gustaba el echo de que las sirenas despreciáramos a los humanos y que los humanos ignoraran nuestra presencia, ella quería un mundo mejor, un mundo en el que vivir todos juntos, donde los Seis Reinos no estuvieran divididos, por eso decidió que ella, una sirena de pura sangre sin mezcla alguna con los humanos daría a luz a una sirena medio humana, una que fuese capaz de romper el destino de las sirenas ¿por qué sabes cual es nuestro destino?

Morir cuando se está enamorada de un humano

¿Sólo de un humano? Las sirenas mueren por querer al hombre al que aman, las sirenas no pueden amar. ¿Por qué crees que Tokio nunca conoció a su madre? La madre de Tokio amó con todo su corazón a su marido, al antiguo Rey y como consecuencia nació Tokio y, por el simple hecho de amar con tanta fuerza, murió. A Tokio le pasó lo mismo pero… Tokio murió al instante, lo que significa que llegó a amar con tanta fuerza a tu padre, Kaoru, que su cuerpo, ya de por si frágil al ser sirena, no soportó más.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Tu abuela se llamaba Kaoru, Tokio me dijo una vez que si, una vez llegaba a amar y tenía una hija, le pondría Kaoru, veo que pudo cumplirlo – entonces por primera vez miró a Kenshin – ¿Un miembro del Reino del Fuego dentro del agua?

Te presento a Kenshin, mi acompañante – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

Encantada – hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza – No tenemos tiempo Kaoru, tienes que conocer el destino, el destino que sufrió la primera sirena, la madre del Reino del Agua y del Reino de las Sirenas y ayudarnos a todos, incluso a mi marido

* * *

- ¡Soi está ayudando a la hija de Tokio? – un hombre grande, con pecho musculoso y espaldas anchas, tenía una cola de color tierra y los ojos dorados. El cabello hacia conjunto con su cola

No te esbeltotes Kyosuke – el hombre sirena estaba hablando con un grande espejo donde se podía ver la imagen de Shishio, un hombre con avanzada edad, tenía la piel rugosa y parecía quemada, de color oscuro, sus ojos dilataban odio, temor, amargura. El espejo estaba colocado en medio de una habitación, grande y lujosa, digna de un Rey. – Yo también quiero cobrarme mi venganza – Shishio se encontraba levantado haciendo frente a Kyosuke en el otro lado del espejo, a su lado y sentada en una butaca, Yumi, su cuerpo, inerte y pálido, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus cabellos caían por su espalda, aun en esta posición y ese deplorable estado se podía ver claramente que era una mujer hermos

¿No tenías que encargarte de eliminar a la princesa Kaoru? – preguntó Kyosuke – Oí que tu propia gente te había fallado ¿es verdad?

Es verdad – dijo con odio – Pero a ti te ha fallado tu esposa, la mía me ha sido fiel hasta el final – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

¡Cállate¡Encárgate de eliminar a los otros herederos e intentaré encargarme de esos mocosos impertinentes!

Vendré a ayudarte muy pronto porqué tu solo no podrás – sin decir más la imagen de Shishio desapareció del espejo dejando al Rey del Reino de las Sirenas indignado

* * *

Aoshi y Misao entraron en el Reino de la Humanidad, el chico había percibido las presencias de todos en ese castillo, de todos a excepción de Kaoru y Kenshin.

Vieron los restos de la guerra que hasta hacía dos horas se llevaba a cabo delante del impresionante castillo. Lentamente y pasando desapercibidos la pareja se coló entre los muros del palacio.

Quiero que vigilen bien todo que no haya ninguna revolución más – Misao distinguió la voz de Sanosuke – Y no quiero que molestéis a la princesa Megumi

¡Sano! – Misao se soltó de la mano de Aoshi y se acercó al príncipe del Trueno

¡Comadreja¿Estás bien?

Si ¿y vosotros?

También, aunque Sayo ha muerto y Saito asegura que Tomoe también

¿Y Kaoru? – preguntó la muchacha impaciente por saber de su amiga, su mejor amiga

Nada, no sabemos nada de ella, ni de Kenshin

¡Cómo?

Ahora mismo pensaba irme hasta la costa donde han luchado por última vez con Shishio

Voy contigo – Aoshi intervino por primera vez en la conversación

Y yo – Saito salió entre las sombras

¿Y pensáis que la Comadreja y yo nos quedaremos aquí? – Megumi apareció con su camisa de dormir, extremadamente sexy según Sanosuke

No pienso permitir que vengas Kitsune – dijo Sanosuke intentando no enfocar a los labios, al escotes o a las piernas de Megumi

¿Por qué? – Megumi se cruzó de brazos

Es peligroso – dijo Misao

¡Y la Comadreja si que va?

¡No me llames Comadreja!

Misao no irá, se quedará aquí – la voz tranquila de Aoshi cerró la discusión

¡No! – protestó la pequeña

Si, y fin de la discusión, las dos os quedáis – dijo Sanosuke mirando primero a Misao y posando su vista en Megumi

Pero… - Misao intentó protestar

Sería demasiado peligroso – dijo Aoshi cogiendo la mano de Misao

Iré con vosotros Sanosuke – la voz de Megumi se alzaba poderosa

No

Iré.

¡He dicho que no!

¡Y yo que iré!

¡No!

¡Si!

¡No!

¿Seguro?

¡Por supuesto! – Megumi se alazó de puntillas y besó suavemente los labios de Sanosuke de una manera muy sensual provocando que el chico quisiera más, así que cuando Megumi se separó de él, él la buscó pero ella se negó.

Si y he ganado – se giró hacia los chicos – Dadme cinco minutos

* * *

- Entrad – Soi los había conducido hacia una cueva submarina, parecía una cueva pequeña y sucia pero a medida que avanzaba esta se hacía más grande, las paredes era adornadas por luces submarinas y había pequeños detalles de oro – Es la cueva donde fue enterrada la primera sirena 

¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?

Tokio me lo dijo, una vez me reveló que cuando su hija naciera quería que, cuando tuviera la edad necesaria, la llevara aquí. Me parece que es el momento más indicado – le sonrió a Kaoru y esta le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo dura el hechizo?

¿Hechizo?

El que le has aplicado a Kenshin

No¿tendría que saberlo?

Supongo que no, cuando tu salgas del agua por primera vez él hechizo termina – dijo mirando al chico que se veía nervioso ya que hacía mucho tiempo que nadaban de un lado para el otro, Soi sonrió al ver a los dos chicos suspirar aliviados – Bien, hemos llegado

Estaban en una gran cavidad, tenía una forma ovalada y las paredes de color azul claro, en el techo una gran luz, Kenshin se preguntó como iban esas luces sino podían utilizar fuego ni mucho menos la electricidad. En las paredes había varios tapices, dibujos de hombre y mujeres, dragones, los Seis Dragones, pero el más llamativo era que, en el centro de esos dibujos había una mujer, una hermosa mujer.

El cabello lo tenía largo y oscuro y se enredaba con su cuerpo, tenía los ojos de un color mar precioso, igual que Kaoru. Su cola era azul, azul cielo. Dejaba ver sus pechos, bien formados a la vista y, dando la contraria a muchas razones, esa imagen la hacia ver más elegante y hermosa de lo que ya se veía. En la frente tenía una joya, de color verde, que hacia contraste con toda la vestimenta azul de la mujer.

Se llama Mizuno

Agua – dijo Kaoru en un susurró.

Así es, su nombre significaba agua

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Os voy a contar la verdadera historia de los Seis Reinos

**

* * *

**

**Ya está, la verdad es que no cuento la historia de los Seis Reinos porqué aún no sé como quiero contarla y me falta matizar algunos detalles así que espero que no os enfadéis.**

**También sé que había abandonado a Aoshi y Misao y que no se sabía de ellos aquí vemos que se han reunido con Megumi y Sanosuke para ir a buscar a Kaoru y Kenshin. Y si, lo sé, en este capi Kenshin está abandonado pero es que quiero centrarme en la historia "general".**

**En este capi aparece Soi, la mejor amiga de Tokio en el pasado, si alguien a leído Castigo por Amar (la historia de Saito y Tokio) sale en el principio aunque no tuve tiempo de aprofundir este personaje y esto que me gusta. **

**Ahora los reviews:**

**- KaOrA-FGV-16.- Si, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. No sé que comentarte solo que siento que Kenshin y Kaoru no hayan tenido protagonismo en este capi. Gracias por tus animos y espero que te haya gustado de todas formas.**

**- holly-dono.- Wolas! No te preocupes por el review, se lo que te pasa con internet, o te pasaba, jaja. La escena de Sano y Meg se me ocurrió en el útlimo momento ¿pero a qué quedó bien?Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y piensa en nuestra pag web, jaja.**

**- giuliana.- Wolas¿Pensaba qué no me importaba tu review? Me alegra muchísmo y sobre todo saber que sigues mis fics fielmente. Mmm... sobre Recuerdos Olvidados te entiendo perfectamente y no te obligo a nada, prefiero que me lo digas a no que me leas por obligación si no te gustan las parejas, al fin y al cabo, si lees un fic por obligación al final terminas odiandolo y aun es peor. No te preocupes por eso porqué lo entiendo perfectamente, es más, cuando empecé a escribir sabía perfectamente que habría gente a la que no gustaría pero bueno, yo tenía muchas ganas de publicarla. Gracias por seguir mis fics y espero que te guste el capi.**

**- Ghia-Hikari.- Bueno, aquí tienes la transformación de Kenshin, no sé si es la que esperabas, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**- Lady Ocean.- Puff... muchas preguntas, jaja. Una por una, Tomoe y Kaoru, en esos falshes quería reflejar que, aunque Tomoe la odiara, o aparentaba odiarla, en el fondo la quería y era en esos momentos de ternura cuando lo demostraba, encontraba estúpido que de golpe salvará a Kaoru de la muerte dando su propia vida y puse un capítulo donde se pudiera ver a Tomoe sin estar envuelta por el odio. Kaoru no está enamorada de Kenshin des del principio, sentía una atracción hacia él, le gustaba se podría decir, pero entonces se da cuenta que no era solo eso, que no era una atracción física incluso me atrevería a decir que sentía una atracción sexual, sino que era mucho más profundo ¿no sé si me explico? La relación Kaoru y Kenshin es complicada porqué no sé como manejarla en este fic y a partir de ahora las cosas se complicaran mucho más, pero si, se puede decir que ya avanzo porqué Kaoru ha reconocido lo que siento, o al menos lo ha dejado entre ver, y Kenshin está despertando eso en él. Espero que mis explicación te basten y sino entiendes algo preguntamelo ¿shi? Gracias por seguir mi fic y espero que no te defraude en ningún momento.**

**- gabyhyatt.- Me alegro que entendiste y no sé si actualicé pronto pero aquí tienes el capi.**

**- naoko L-K.- Wolas! Los capítulos largos no son lo mío pero te prometo que si empiezo otro fic la estructura será diferente, en estos que tengo empezados ya tengo una estructura y me parece imposible romperla. Sobre Ken y Kao al ser un fic de poco romance cuesta mucho desenvolupar la relación y... pufff... me siento encallada. Espero que te gustase el capi. Gracias por tus reviews.**

**- sirena.- Wolas¡Nueva lectora! Aquí tienes un nuevo capi y espero que te guste, jaja, tu nick igual que el tema principal de este capi, me dio risa, xD (Tonterías mías, ni caso) Gracias por el review.**

**Ya está, gracias a todos y todas por todo. **

**Ya sabéis si queréis dejadme un review con vuestras dudas, alguna que otra suggerencia y felicitación y si no hay más remedio una crítica, jaja.**

**Se despide con un fuerte abrazo **

**Aya-Mery**


	17. Chapter XV

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí, en realidad quería publicar este capi como celebración de haber aprobado un examen super-hiper-mega-chungo de física pero como tardaré una semanita, más o menos, en tener el resultado he preferido actualizar ahora que tenía hecho el capi y como regalo será la actualización de alguno de mis otro fics (haber si hago algo con Melodia que lo tengo abandonado, jeje).**

**En este capítulo hay mucho información y es posible que os perdáis porqué no sabía como explicarlo todo y de un tirón, recomiendo que si hay algo que no entendáis volver a leer el capi y si aun así no lo entendeis por favor mandarme un review que yo os lo explicaré con mucho gusto, sé que es un poco lioso y que lo mío no es escribir historias tan largas en poco espacio pero... espero que haya salido medianamente bien.**

**Repito lo de los signos de puntuación y espero que no os aburráis con este capi. Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

¿La verdadera historia? – repitió Kaoru después de breves segundos de silencio

Todo, lo que ahora conocemos no es tal y como lo era en un principio

Señora – intervino tímidamente Kenshin – Lamento decirle que no la entendemos – Soi sonrió.

No me llames señora, no soy tan vieja, solo tengo 300 años – Kenshin y Kaoru miraron a Soi con los ojos como platos – Es como si en la vida humana tuviera 30 años – sonrió – Las sirenas somos inmortales, ya lo sabéis

Si, es verdad – dijo Kaoru saliendo del susto - ¿Quién era Mizuno? – preguntó ansiosa de saber más

Mizuno fue la primera sirena, la madre de todas nosotras pero… la historia terminó con su reinado

¿Terminó? – preguntó Kenshin

Mizuno es la viva imagen de Okino, no se sabe exactamente quien es, si Mizuno o su madre, Okino la del retrato

¿Okino?

Su nombre y el de su hija reflejan lo que eran

Océano y agua – dijo Kenshin

Así es. Se puede decir que esta imagen representa a las madres del Reino de las Sirenas pero… ¿no encuentras un parecido Kaoru?

Se parece a mi – susurró Kaoru acercándose a la imagen

Hace siglos, milenios, el mundo que nosotros conocemos estaba habitado por Seis Dioses creados por los Seis Dragones. El Dios del Trueno se llamaba Thor y estaba destinada a la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la razón, Minerva. El Dios de la Tierra, Odín, su nombre significa Dios y era la máxima autoridad, su pareja era Eco, Diosa del Viento, pero los que trajeron los problemas fueron la Diosa del Agua y el Dios del Fuego, Okino y… Battousai

¿Battousai? – preguntó Kenshin, ese nombre, le era realmente familiar.

Los dioses tenían que reprocrear entre ellos porqué nadie saliera con ninguna "diferencia" pero en esos momentos los humanos empezaban a poblar el mundo. Los humanos hacían su vida y los Dioses la suya hasta que… ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir, los dioses se enamoraron. Battousai y Okino se enamoraron profundamente, pero su amor no era permitido, él era muy celoso y siempre que Okino tenía relación con alguno de los dioses o algún humano él no lo soportaba, hasta que un día tuvieron una discusión que hizo estremecer incluso el resto de los dioses, Okino que era muy orgullosa y no permitía que nadie le diera órdenes así que sin bajar de burro (ni ella ni Battousai) se fue al mundo de los humanos donde, para dar reales celos contrajo matrimonio con un humano y todo lo que eso comporta, dio a luz a dos hijas, gemelas, una humana con poder sobre el agua y una sirena. Battousai fue a buscarlos y Okino se enfrentó a él. Ninguno de los dos cedió y despertaron los Dragones ocultos en sus poderes. Okino murió. Battousai asesinó al humano que le había robado su mujer e iba a hacer lo mismo con las niñas pero… no fue capaz, eran las hijas de la mujer a la que amaba, a la que, involuntariamente había asesinado. No podía hacer un acto tan atroz además de que eran unas criaturas indefensas e inocentes.

Envió a la mayor de las hijas, Mizuno, al mar para que pudiera vivir en su entorno, un mundo aparte. La otra hija, Anfitrite, fue dada a unos humanos.

Mientras, los otros dioses se habían distanciados, las diosas daban apoyo a Okino mientras que los dioses a Battousai. Eco, la Diosa del Viento, era muy pura e inocente así que cuando se enteró lo que había pasado con Okino, su mejor amiga, empezó a temerle a los dioses por su poder mucho mayor que el suyo, principalmente al del Dios Odín que era el supremo. Se escondió en el mundo humano donde tuvo un hijo, Eolo. Minerva, que era la más inteligente de todos y la más razonal hizo ver a los otro dioses que no podían reprocrear entre ellos que, si querían arreglar el mundo, ahora era imposible. Okino estaba muerta y sus hijas esparcidas por el mundo, no podrían encontrarlas, lo mismo pasaba con Eco, que había muerto al dar a luz a su hijo. Battousai se negaba a mezclarse con la raza que había causado la muerte de su "mujer" y Thor no quería porque amaba a Minerva pero Minerva, con su inteligencia los convenció. Los cuatro dioses se fueron al mundo humano donde ahí tuvieron hijos. Odín tuvo una hija, Rea. Minerva también tuvo una hija a la que llamó Ceres. Thor tuvo dos hijos, mellizos también, Freya y Freyr (una chica y un chico). Mientras Battousai tuvo un hijo al que llamó Loki.

Eso quiere decir que las divinidades se mezclaron con los humanos – dedujo Kaoru que aún iba perdida

La prohibición y por eso todos los dioses murieron, unos antes, otros después, pero todos, a parte de Okino, por culpa de sus matrimonios con humanos.

¿Qué hizo Minerva? – preguntó Kenshin, no podía creer que la Diosa de la Sabiduría no hiciera nada.

Una profecía. Dentro de unos siglos nacerían seis príncipes, uno en cada uno de los Seis Reinos y ellos terminarían con la traición, el destino y con los dioses – dijo Soi mirando a los chicos – Al destino se refiere al destino de los dioses al mezclarse con los humanos, o lo que es lo mismo, el destino de seres puros como las sirenas de mezclarse con humanos y experimentar el amor. Los dioses significa los dragones, ellos no dan su poder porqué si, normalmente piden algo a cambio, normalmente lo más valioso

¿Lo más valioso? – preguntó Kenshin

A Okino le quitaron la vida, su vida para continuar con sus hijas (aunque quedó disimulado con la furia de Battousai), a Battousai a su amada. A Sanosuke Sagara, Sayo-chan que, después de Megumi, era la mujer más importante para él. A Aoshi Shinomori su hermanastro que, aunque no lo demostrará, lo quería. A veces el cuerpo de los descendientes son fuerte, como pasó con el caso de Misao Makimachi y Megumi Takani y no sufren las consecuencias.

¿Megumi? Pero Megumi no tiene poderes

No los tenía despiertos Kaoru, ella no se ha dado cuenta pero ahora puede curar solo con desearlo, ese es el poder del Dragón.

No entiendo¿cómo es que antes nadie no pudo despertar a los Dragones? Quiero decir que Shishio podría utilizarlo ¿no?

No, solo pueden utilizarlos los dioses por esos Shishio quería vuestra muerte, cuando un humano, normal o con poderes, mata a un "Dios" inmediatamente absorben sus poderes. Shishio quería los vuestros, en realidad quería que los poderes fuesen divididos entre él y Yumi pero… las cosas le han salido un pelín torcidas.

Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir con los dioses? Pero ellos son humanos normales y corrientes – dijo Kaoru

Te equivocas. La profecía de Minerva era que cuando las tres condiciones se reunieran los dioses reencarnarían. En teoría tendría que haber sido el primogénito pero… hubo pequeños fallos en esa profecía lo que hizo que hubiera una rebelión por parte de insatisfechos

¿Shishio?

Así es Kenshin, en teoría el hijo de Shishio y Yumi hubiera tenido que tener el poder de dos dragones, el Viento y el Trueno pero los dioses pensaron que no era lo más indicado y pasaron el poder a Sanosuke y a Misao. Pasó más o menos lo mismo con Tomoe, ella era la heredera pero… los dioses confiaron ese deber a ti Kaoru, hija de una sirena, descendiente de Mizuno (por parte de Tokio) y Anfitrite (por parte de tu padre).

Ahora me he perdido – dijo Kaoru

Vosotros, Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani, Misao Makimachi, Aoshi Shinomori, Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Saito, vosotros… sois las reencarnaciones de los dioses, de Thor, Minerva, Eco, Odín, Battousai y Okino. Acaso… ¿no os habéis parada a mirar los tapices¿Los parecidos? – dijo indicando varios tapices que estaban alrededor de la sala

Había imágenes de personas mayores que ellos pero… eran sus vivos retratos. Un hombre con los pelos de punta de color café igual que sus ojos vigilando como una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos almendrados de color miel estudiaba. En otro como una chica con largo pelo trenzado estaba controlando el viento mientras que un hombre alto con cabello azabache y ojos celestes estaba controlando una pared de piedra.

Finalmente el último, una mujer igual que la que había en el tapiz anterior, extremadamente aún más parecida a Kaoru, estaba hablando con un hombre el cual estaba de espaldas y un hombre pelirrojo con ojos ámbar la vigilaba de lejos.

Eso significa ¿qué nuestros destinos están predestinados? – preguntó Kaoru

No, vosotros tenéis que romper el destino – los dos se giraron hacia la mujer – Vosotros no os habéis reencarnado para volver a vivir la situación, para que Battousai enfurezca de celos y maté a Okino por segunda vez, sino que cuando Battousai aparezca, que será de aquí pronto, - dijo mirando a Kenshin – Okino tiene que tener una fuerza superior para poder detenerle y así salvar al mundo

Pero eso no podrá ser Soi – las tres personas se giraron hacia la entrada de la gruta – Porqué yo voy a matar a la reencarnación de Okino antes de que nada de eso pase

Kyosuke – Soi dijo en un susurró.

* * *

- ¡Kyosuke detente! – Soi era arrastrada como una prisionera igual que Kenshin y Kaoru 

¡Basta Soi¡He confiado en ti y me has traicionado!

¡Es mentira y lo sabes!

¡No quiero oírte! – Kyosuke se giró furioso hacia Soi y le abofeteó - ¡Ya basta de engaños Soi¡Admite que no me quieres¡Admite que tú querías a un humano con el que nunca pudiste estar¡Admítelo! – Soi aun no levantaba la cabeza

¿Es por eso? – los cabellos rubios de la mujer le tapaban la cara - ¿Es por esa estupidez que te has unido a Shishio?

¡No quiero oírte! Salgamos a la superficie – los guardias obedecieron y poco a poco fueron ascendiendo

¡Ahora quiero que me escuches! – Soi hizo uso de su poder sobre las aguas y se deshizo de los dos guardias que la sujetaban - ¡Nunca pudiste superarlo?

¡Por qué te casaste conmigo Soi? – dijo encarando a su mujer - ¡Respóndeme!

Para cumplir mi promesa con Tokio y ser feliz – le miró a los ojos, ese ojos que tiempo atrás le habían profesado amor

Pero, irónicamente, Tokio te quitó el hombre al que amabas – Soi cerró los ojos fuertemente

¿Qué? – Kaoru la miró.

No lo sabes pequeña princesa, los integrantes del Reino del Agua, cuando mueren, reencarnan como sirenas. Las dos hijas que tubo Okino estaban conectadas y cuando Anfitrite murió Mizuno no estuvo dispuesta a dejarla morir e hizo que cada vez que alguien del Reino del Agua humano muriera pasará a formar parte del Reino del Agua inmortal, pero no pasa así con las sirenas, las sirenas si mueren, mueren para siempre. La primera mujer de Hajime Saito y la madre de Tomoe se reencarnó en la mejor amiga de Tokio, la verdad es que la verdadera Soi hace muchísimo tiempo que está muerta y Mizuki, la madre de Tomoe, aprovechó su cuerpo para poder ver feliz a su familia y volver a ocupar el puesto que había dejado pero… no tenía previsto que Saito se volviera a enamorar y de Tokio, una sirena, su mejor amiga.

¡Basta! – Soi había vuelto ha estar apresada y lloraba en silencio. Kaoru la miró, no era el cuerpo de su madrastra pero su espíritu, ella… ella la había ayudado a entender lo que pasaba, el porqué todo el mundo de su alrededor moría o simplemente quería su muerte.

¿Impresionante verdad? – dijo con burla mirando a los dos príncipes – El mundo es un pañuelo. ¡He dicho a la superficie! – y sin más los guardias fueron nadando junto a sus presos hacia la superficie del océano

* * *

- Bien hecho Kyosuke – Shishio estaba delante suyo sentado en la orilla de una isla en medio del océano – Soi y Kaoru – dijo viendo como las dos chicas salían a la superficie, Kenshin salió poco después ya convertido en humano – Himura – susurró. 

Quiero el poder de Kaoru, ya lo sabes Shishio, sino, mi Reino se niega a hacerte lado

Ahora no tengo tiempo que perder en Kaoru, hay alguien que se acerca a toda velocidad – en los cielos se acercaba un dragón de color amarillo casi transparente y en su cima iban Sanosuke, Saito y Aoshi que saltaron elegantemente de él y Megumi y Misao que esperaron a que el Dragón aterrizara para bajar de él. - ¿Seguís vivos? – dijo mirándolos con reproche

Eres una asquerosa rata Shishio – dijo Saito con desprecio

Es posible pero ahora mismo me estorbáis – con un movimiento de mano encarcelo a los recién llegados en una prisión de truenos – No te esfuerces Sagara, es un técnica avanzada que con tu inexperiencia no serias capaz de contrarrestar – dijo viendo como Sanosuke iba a intentar eliminarla – Ahora nuestra lucha – dijo girándose a los dos príncipes – Primero, Kaoru, eres la que más problemas me has dado sirena – con un movimiento de mano una corriente eléctrica impactó contra el cuerpo de Kaoru que gritó de dolor y fue expulsada fuera del agua. Soi fue amarrada por Kyosuke para impedir que fuera a su rescate y Kenshin por los demás guardias que estaban asustados por el inmenso poder que tenía Shishio

¡Desgraciado¡Como le toques un solo pelo a mi hija te voy a matar tan lentamente que desearas no haber nacido!

Me dijiste la última vez cuando un día hablamos de Tomoe y… según veo, Tomoe está muerta – dijo Shishio sonriendo – Y murió porqué ella quiso

¡Fue por protegerme! – Kaoru había recuperado su forma humana, ahora iba vestida con un bikini azul cielo y por encima llevaba un manto que le rodeaba el cuello y los brazos

Fue una estúpida, siempre queriendo venganza contra a ti y cuando podía matarte va y da su vida por tu. Patético. ¡Ahora muere! – lanzó otro ataque a Kaoru que esta vez pudo evitar con un chorro de agua pero el agua es conductor de la electricidad y los dos ataques cayeron sobre la mucha cayendo inconsciente

Shishio – Kenshin había hablado - ¿Acaso tu sabes la verdadera historia de los Seis Reinos?

Solo una parte – dijo sin mirarlo - ¿Algún problema?

Entonces tampoco sabes que si atacas a la mujer que quiero ESTO podría pasar – Shishio se giró, la voz de Kenshin era mucho más profunda que hizo estremecer hasta a Saito. Ahí estaba Kenshin, su pelo pelirrojo revuelto y en sus manos el fuego empezaba a arder – Ahora ni yo puedo evitarlo – Los ojos de Kenshin se transformaron en… ámbar

¡Battousai! – gritó Soi y un silencio tenebroso y tenso hizo que los dos hombres se miraran. Uno de los moriría.

* * *

**Ya está! Terminé este capi, jaja ¿cómo quedó? Nunca pensé que la historia evolucionaría así, la verdad es que cuando empecé la historia no tenía pensado como terminaría pero... ¿salió bastante bien no?**

**Lo de que Soi fuera la ex de Saito se me ocurrió en otro momento pero... ¿a qué está bien? Ahora ya tengo un motivo para que el marido de Soi quiera la muerte del Reino del Agua, jaja.**

**Sobre los nombres de los Dioses y sus hijos e hijas, todos tienen un significado sino buscadlo. Por ejemplo:**

**Odín, ( el Dios de la Tierra) en la mitología nórdica era el dios supremo y el que tenía la tierra como elemento. Su hija la llame Rea que, en la mitologia romana, era la diosa de la tierra madre de todos.**

**Eco, (la Diosa del Viento) en la mitología romana era la ninfa del aire y la tierra. Su hijo lo llamó Eolo que, en la mitología romana era el Dios que mandaba a los vientos y a las tempestades.**

**Thor (el Dios del Trueno) en la mitología nórdica era el dios del trueno y del rayo. Y sus hijos son Freya y Freyr, los dos de la misma mitología nórdica, Freya era la diosa del amor y la belleza y de las lluvias de verano, Freyr era su hermano, dios de la paz, la abundancia y la luz.**

**Minerva (Diosa de la Humanidad) era, en la mitología grecoromana, la diosa de la Sabiduria y la Razón (¿aqué se parece a Megumi cuando no está con Sano?). Su hija es Ceres, la diosa de la agricultura.**

**Battousai (Dios del Fuego) el nombre no tiene nada que ver con la mitología de ninguna época solo que es la parte oculta de Kenshin, tubo un hijo al que llamó Loki, en la mitología nórdica es el dios del fuego negro y del mal.**

**Okino (Diosa del Agua), el nombre significa Oceáno y sus hijas, Mizuno y Anfitrite. El nombre de la primera significa agua mientras que la segunda era, en la mitologia romana, la esposa de Neptuno o Poseidón, dios de los mares.**

**¿A qué están currados los nombres? Me pasé tiempo buscandolos y reuniendo sus significados, jaja.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**- NAOKO LK.- Wolas! Pues si, la historia está llegando a su final, me parece que ya quedan poquitos capis a ver como salen y si todo sale bien. Espero que estés muy bien y que te haya gustado el capi. Muchas gracias por todo.**

**- gabyhyatt.- ¿Qué tal? Aquí tienes la historia, me parece que no quedó muy claro pero si hay alguna duda por fi, preguntame ¿shi? La primera sirena fue Mizuno aunque su madre Okino fuera la diosa del Agua. Espero que te gustase el capi.**

**- Holly-dono.- ¡Amiga¿Qué tal? Quería publicar el de Recuerdos Olvidados pero me vino la inspiración con este, jaja. Buenooo... te dejo presetada la palabrita... pero la musa... nosé, nosé... primero tendríamos que hablar de los intereses, Jaja. Tengo ganas de hablar de nuestra web yestoy pensando en queharemos por eso quebrilla y cambia de imagenes, bueno, ya te lo diré, jaja. Sobre el fic ya ves que cada vez se poné más de "pelos" aunque aún falta el final. Espero que te guste y tranquila, tu puedes actualizar rápido¡ ya lo verás!. Besitos!**

**- giuliana.- Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, jaja,entiendo lo de recuerdos olvidados y si quieres dejamos ese tema olvidado (ajaj ¿curioso no?) Sobre esté fic y el otro tambien me afalaga mucho que me llames buena escritora y me anima a seguir. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que este fic no te desagrade.**

**- Ghia-Hikari.- Wolas¿Estás malita¿Un resfriado? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi y ya volvemos a tener a Ken humano, aunque no haya hecho una descripción, jaja. ¡Nos vemos!**

**- herema.- Wolas! Nueva lectora! Planes con este fic ya tengo pocos porqué casi se podría decir que el fic llega a su fin, la verdad es que llevo bastante tiempo con este fic, jaja, yo quería terminarlo pronto pero... se alargó y alargó, jaja. Hasta aquí. Espero que los capis restantes sean de tu agrado y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**- KaOrA-FGV-16.- Aquí tienes el nuevo capi y con la historia de los seis reinos, te pido por favor que si no entiendes algo me lo digas, es que estoy preocupada por si no sé entendio bien y entonces... puf... así que por favor, comentamelo sino lo entiendes. Sobre lo demás, ahora ya... las parejas se podría decir que quedarán en segundo plano porqué la lucha está presente (Ah! Lucha! Con lo mal que me sale¡No lo había pensado!) bueno, ya está, ya me pasó. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo capi. **

**- Reiko Navi-san.- Wolas! La verdad es que no sé si esto es lo que te esperabas pero esto es lo que me ha salido y espero no defraudarte con tus espectativas. Jaja. Sobre tu historia, quiero decirte que me leí el primer capi y me pareció bueno, aunque últimamente no he tenido tiempo de pararme a leer muchos fics pero si es un T&T lo leeré, esta pareja es mi amor, mi ilusión, jaja. Me alegra que te guste mi fic de Melodia y promete actualizar pronto, xD. Gracias por todo y nos vemos!**

**Bien, esto es todo. Si tenéis alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación un review ¿shi?**

**Gracias por todo**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	18. Chapter XVI

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, si lo sé, tardé muchísimo pero tenéis que saber que estoy en semana de exámenes, como dice una amiga mía, pasó la primera semana trágica aún nos queda la segunda, jaja. **

**Bueno en esté capítulo hay la gran lucha, ya veréis que no es ni la mitad de como os la imaginábais pero bueno... hice todo lo que pude.**

**Gracias por todo y dejádme decir que DEDICO ESTE CAPI A TODOS MIS LECTORES, a los que me han animado a seguir y a los que, aunque no me dejen review, les guste mi fic y disfrueten con él. (jaja, tenía muchas ganas de dedicar uno, en Nueva Vida no pude y ahora me he propuesto dedicar uno de mis capis a mis lectores porqué no se que haría sin ellos)**

**Ahora a disfrutar del capi a ver si gusta.**

**

* * *

**

¿Battousai? – preguntó Shishio - ¿Qué tontería es esa?

Ninguna tontería Makoto – dijo Kenshin, o mejor dicho Battousai, con burla

La verdadera historia de los Seis Reinos cuenta que Okino no murió por juntarse con un humano, sino que murió a manos de la persona que amaba, Battousai – explicó Soi – Y ahora Battousai a despertado dispuesto a matar a aquel que ha osado a tocar a su "mujer"

¿Ahora lo entiendes estúpido? – Kenshin iba saliendo del agua, llevaba puesto un pantalón bastante ajustado e iba sin camisa – Nadie con tu ignorancia podía ser un heredero – se arrodilló junto a Kaoru y la examinó - ¡Minerva! – Battousai giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba Megumi – Ya veo, aún no han despertado – se volvió hacia Kaoru y besó suavemente su frente – Ahora vuelvo Okino

¿Quieres enfrentarte Battousai? – dijo Shishio al darse cuenta que él chico se acercaba a él

Quiero matarte. Por tu culpa mucha gente inocente ha muerto

¿Cómo Tomoe? – dijo con burla

Como Tomoe – Battousai frunció aún más el ceño, había reconocido a Tomoe, en su vida comoDios había sido la mujer humana que había escogido para tener descendientes, al parecer también había reencarnado, sinembargo, no pudo protegerla.Sin esperar previo aviso lanzó una bola de fuego a Shishio que no logró esquivar y cayó en el suelo

¡Mocoso insolente! – Shishio se levantó, tenía pequeñas quemaduras en su piel ya rugosa

Deberías cuidarte el cutis – se oyó a Sanosuke gritarle a Shishio, pero éste no escuchaba, estaba controlando en sus manos bolas de energía y en el cielo estaban acudiendo nubes de tormenta.

Y la lucha empezó.

Mientras Kenshin recibía ataques eléctricos que lograba esquivar a duras penas éste lanzaba a su vez bolas de fuego que aunque no todas acertaban, iban demacrando poco a poco la piel de Shishio

* * *

- ¡Minerva! – Megumi miró extrañada a Kenshin ¿Por qué la había llamado por ese nombre? Después vio como su conversación se volvía a Shishio y empezaba la pelea. Minerva… 

¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – gritó Megumi

¿Crees qué no lo sé? – dijo Saito

¡Debemos detener a Battousai! – Megumi tocó con su mano la cárcel de rayos pero la apartó enseguida seguido de un quejido

¡Estúpida Kitsune! – Sanosuke se acercó a ella - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó tiernamente el chico

Si. ¡Thor debes despertar¡No puedes dejar que Battousai se maté¡Y mucho menos que toqué a Okino!

¿Qué dices Megumi? – preguntó extrañado Sanosuke

¡Ahora no soy Megumi! – gritó la chica y empezó en ella un cambio físico, su pelo que ya era de por si largo se volvió aún más largo y con reflejos morados - ¡Y tu tienes que despertar Thor! Recuerdas… _no me casaré contigo porqué no quiero un mundo lleno de dioses_…

… _los humanos son seres más puros que los dioses y entre ellos existen los sentimientos…_ - añadió Sanosuke

… _tenemos que aprender de ellos_ – dijeron a la vez Megumi y Sanosuke

¿Cómo es que sé esta frase? – preguntó Sanosuke

Es algo que te dije en el funeral de Okino cariño – sonrió Megumi al ver como los ojos de Sanosuke cambiaban a un color más oscuro

Minerva – Sanosuke, o Thor, abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de Megumi, o Minerva – Te he echado de menos durante toda la eternidad – Minerva asintió en silencio – Te quiero Minerva

¿Ya estamos todos? – la voz de Aoshi hizo que los dos dioses se giraran

¡Odín! – exclamó Minerva, Aoshi, ahora Odín, sonrió y de su mano iba Misao, o mejor dicho, Eco - ¡Eco!

Vamos Thor, es hora de ayudar a Battousai – la voz de Misao ahora era más madura, digna de una diosa. Thor asintió y mientras se concentraba en sus manos iba apareciendo varios rayos, repentinamente abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado para poder concentrarse, y con un movimiento de mano hizo que la celda de rayos, anteriormente indestructible, no fuera rival para un Dios

¿Cómo? – Shishio desvió su atención de la pelea que estaba teniendo con Battousai, haciendo que una gran bola de fuego impactará contra su pecho - ¡Mierda!

No desvíes tu atención – dijo Battousai. Shishio lo miró con odio, eso tenía que acabarse, y tenía que acabarse rápido, antes de que agotara todo su poder. Reunió toda su energía y la que le procesaban los rayos que caían de las nubes

¡Muere Battousai! – gritó.

Un humano no puede matar a un Dios Makoto, que te quede claro – Battousai hizo una pared con varias llamas haciendo que los rayos se desviaran

¡Kaoru! – la voz de Saito hizo que todos giraran su vista hacia la chica, la cual se levantaba a duras penas, aún aturdida, y no se daba cuenta del ataque que iba directamente hacia ella

Okino morirá – sonrió Shishio, haciendo que la sangre de Battousai hirviera

¡Ni lo sueñes! – Sanosuke estiró su mano, y haciendo uso de casi todo su poder, hizo desviar el ataque y absorber parte de él, mientras que la otra parte iba directamente hacia el Rey del Reino de las Sirenas

¡Kyosuke! – Sin que nada viera como había sucedido exactamente, Soi recibió el impacto

¡Soi! – gritó Kyosuke

¡Mizuki! – Saito iba a ir hacia ella cuando un rayo que cayó delante de su camino se lo impidió.

No te metas Saito

Soi – Kyosuke mantenía entre sus brazos al cuerpo de la rubia

Yo… te quiero… aunque tu no… no lo hagas – susurró Soi en el oído de su esposo

Te amo Soi

Al final… al final…aprendí a quererte… y te amé… como nunca amé… a nadie – dijo entrecortadamente – Estoy… embarazada – a Kyosuke se le heló la sangre, que una sirena estuviera embarazada significaba que daba la vida por un nuevo ser, la unión del amor entre dos sirenas (n/a: hombre y mujer, se entiende, porqué decir sirenos queda muy raro ¿o no?) y ella… ella…

¡SOI! – fue el grito que Kyosuke hizo cuando el cuerpo de la sirena desaparecía de sus manos convertida en agua

¡Esto tiene que terminar¡Eco! – dijo Odín

Enseguida – Eco levantó sus manos y varias ráfagas de viento aparecieron haciendo que las nubes compactas que habían aparecido para ayudar a Shishio a convocar rayos se desvanecieran. Mientras Minerva estaba enviando su poder a Battousai para que se curara las heridas, Thor estaba controlando los rayos que salían de las manos de Shishio y Odín se había encargado de hacer que la tierra amarrara a Shishio de manera que no pudiera escapar

Lo siento Shishio, la lucha termina aquí – dijo fríamente Battousai

¿No sabes luchar sin la ayuda de tus amigos? – preguntó con burla Shishio

¿Cuánto tiempo hubieras conseguido mantenerte en pie con estas heridas? – Shishio se observó, todo su torso estaba lleno de quemaduras, al igual que su rostro y extremidades – Di adiós Shishio – y como si fuese un llamado de detrás del cuerpo de Kenshin salió un Dragón, un magnífico ser alado de color rojo. Las uñas de sus patas salían llamarada igual que de su boca

¡El Dragón! – dijo Minerva mientras era abrazada por Thor, la potencia del Dragón del Fuego era el más poderoso juntamente con el del Agua, e incluso los Dioses tenían dificultades para enfrentarse a él. Eco se encontraba abrazada a Odín y Saito había ido junto a su hija y estaba protegidos por una pared de agua. Battousai solo miró con cara asesina a Shishio y su Dragón impacto contra su cuerpo, los miembros del Reino de las Sirenas que se encontraban dentro del mar tuvieron que salir porqué fue tanta la potencia que todo el agua empezó a hervir.

Se terminó – susurró Eco

No, no todo. Ahora Battousai es incontrolable – contestó Odín

Todo depende de Okino – dijo Thor

Battousai hizo desaparecer su dragón pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora ya no podía controlarse y mucho menos al sentir la presencia de Okino.

¡Okino! – se giró hacia donde se encontraban los dos miembros del Reino del Agua, Saito aguantaba a Kaoru para queésta no cayera, estaba muy débil además de que percibía que dentro de ella estaba despertando un poder mucho mayor del que sería capaz de controlar

No te acerques – susurró Kaoru – No ahora – su cuerpo estaba cambiando, el cabello volvía a ser como cuando era un sirena y de sus manos empezaron a salir chorros de agua – Papa… no puedo controlarlo – pero una llamarada hizo que el cuerpo de Hajime Saito saliera disparada en sentido contrario al de su hija, y ésta cayó de rodillas al verse sin apoyó.

¡Okino¡Me traicionaste! – la voz de Battousai llegó a los oídos de Kaoru y fue en ese momento cuando su energía cambio para dar pasó a la Diosa del Agua

Nunca te traicioné – la voz de Okino era mucho más fría que la de Kaoru – Yo solo quería vivir en paz y sin tener que estar pendiente de tus celos – Okino se levantó – Ahora ya está Battousai, nos hemos reencontrado y tenemos que terminar con esto

¿Terminar? Todo fue tu culpa Okino – la Diosa negó con la cabeza

No podemos vivir en un mundo donde ya no acepta que existan dioses – explicó Okino con todatranquilidad – Nuestros hijos hicieron el trabajo de poner paz y serenidad en este planeta, hicieron lo que nosotros no pudimos

¡Mentira!

No es mentira, y Minerva lo sabe, la profecía estaba hecha para que nosotros cerráramos la etapa de los Dioses

¡Pues no voy a permitirlo! – Battousai envió varias bolas de fuego a Okino que paró con evidente facilidad

No podrás vencerme, el fuego solo es controlable con el agua – Okino iba acercándose a un furioso Battousai

Me da igual, una vez te vencí.

Una vez que acababa de dar a luz a dos preciosas niñas – sonrió Okino, Minerva gritó su nombre pero ella ya se encontraba delante de Battousai, a dos pasos, uno…

De un estúpido humano

Una gran persona – dijo Okino

¡Me abandonaste! – Battousai la agarró furiosamente por los hombros, sus manos dejaban ir llamaradas, Okino se protegió con una barrera de agua que se pegaba a su piel comouna segunda capa

Auch – gimió, las uñas de Battousai se habían enterrado en su hombro – Ya basta Battousai, nuestro tiempo se terminó – Okino alargó sus brazos, protegidos por la barrera de agua, y abrazó a Battousai por el cuello – Debemos dejar que nuestros descendientes ocupen su puesto – dijo acercándolo a ella

No quiero hacerlo – de su cuerpo volvió a aparecer el Dragón de Fuego, dispuesto a atacar a Okino pero ella lo apagó con su magnífico dragón de agua que salió del agua y rodeó al dragón rojo que elegancia, igual que había hecho Okino con Battousai. El fuego iba pagándose, poco a poco, suspiro a suspiro, Okino había controlado al gran dragón de fuego con su dragón de agua. Battousai se había calmado entre los brazos de Okino, los dioses dieron un suspiro aliviado

Vámonos Shinta, vámonos – susurró.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así, por mi nombre, no el nombre que me pusieron los humanos

Lo sé – Okino sintió como Battousai se relajaba

Okino… ¿alguna vez me amaste? – Okino se acercó a su oreja y le susurró.

Acaso… ¿nunca te diste cuenta? – como respuesta Battousai abrazó a Okino por la cintura

* * *

- ¿Y ahora? – Eco se encontraba junto a los otros cinco dioses, en medio de la nada 

Tenemos que decidir que hacemos – agregó Odín

Haremos desaparecer los poderes – dijo Okino convencida

¿Cómo? – preguntó Thor

La humanidad tiene que seguir – dijo Minerva – pero sin nosotros, sin los poderes

No estoy de acuerdo – dijo Battousai

Lo que ha ocurrido está vez puede volver a suceder – dijo Okino – Alguien querrá apoderarse de los poderes de nuestros descendientes y tendremos que volver a aparecer, ver morir a seres queridos

¿Sellaremos al Reino de las Sirenas en las profundidades? – preguntó Eco

Hablé con Kyosuke días después de la batalla final y me dijo que estaría de acuerdo, las sirenas serán solo sirenas, sin la posibilidad de volverse humanas, no morirán por amar, serán felices en el agua – explicó Okino

Y los seres humanos serán humanos, sin poderes ni dioses – concluyó Minerva

Creo que es lo mejor – dijo Eco, Odín asintió con la cabeza y Thor también, Battousai solo dijo la frase "Haced lo que queráis"

Sellaremos está etapa para siempre – dijo Okino – Y desapareceros del cuerpo de nuestros descendientes

Si – asintió Thor

Después, todos los Dioses se encargaron de sellar sus poderes, Okino selló el Reino de las Sirenas del cual nunca más se volvió a saber y Minerva ser encargó de sembrar los conocimientos sobre toda la tierra para que así, ningún Reino tuviera privilegios sobre los otros.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está ¿qué os ha parecido? Si, lo sé, no es ni la mitad de espectacular de lo que esperabáis pero bueno... no me salío mejor y por eso pido perdón a toda la gente que quedó desilusionada.**

**Sobre si esté es o no es el último capi, tengo pensado hacer un epílogo para terminar bien la história porqué no sé, así te quedas un poco como si aún no estuviera todo ¿y qué pasa con nuestros protagonistas? Por eso quiero hacer un capi más para cerrarlo todo.**

**Ahora los reviews.**

**_KaOrA-FGV-16.-_ Wolas! Jaja, si yo estoy muy bien, al menos ahora, xD. Bueno, aquí tienes lo que hice con Battousai y espero que te haya gustado el capi y la "acción" que se desenvolupa en él. Espero que no te haya defraudado el capi y que te gustase. Gracias por el review**

**_katsu_.- Wolas! Me alegró que siguieses mi fic y te gustase, me alegra muchísimo y sobretodo que lo hayas disfrutado. Bueno, creo que todo ha llegado al final aunque aún queda un capi pero no revelará información muy interesante, o a lo mejor si, jajaj, no sé sabe. Bueno, gracias por todo y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**_Holly-dono_.- Wolas! Amiga hace muchísimo que no hablamos! Snif... bueno, que se le va hacer, gracias por tu review y me alegra que te gustase y que tuvieses tiempo para leertelo, jaja. Besos y espero poder hablar contigo pronto!.**

**_herema.-_ Wolas! No si ganas ya tenía lo único que no tenía inspiración. Sobre los crossover, te comentó que me lo había planteado pero no sé ni donde se han de publicar ni ahora mismo tengo un proyecto en mente, quizá más adelante. Gracias por tu review y espero que no te defraude el capi**

**_kao-ryu_.- Wolas! Bueno, aquí tienes el capi, espero que no te defraudase y fuera como tu te lo esperabas, o más o menos, jaja. Gracias por el review y por el apoyo.**

**_Ghia-Hikari_.- Wolas! Operar¿ Es muy grave¿ Bueno no quiero hablar de cosas tristes. Sobre la historia de Minerva, bueno, en realidad quería plasmar sus poderes y me entusiasma que leyeras con tanto detalle el fic para darte cuenta de esto, algo había oído pero bueno, no podía hacer que Minerva tuviera descendiente y que fuera virgen ¿verdad? Es un detallito de nada que pasa desaparecibido, jaja. Sobre Odín y Thor, pues tenía entendido que Odín era el dios supremo y de la tierra mientras que Thor era el del rayo, bueno, quizá entendí mal, pido perdón también por eso, jaja. Gracias por tus ánimos y espero que te mejores y puedas decirme tu opinión de este capi, muchos besos y mejórate!**

**_naoko L-K_.- Wolas! Bueno pues el romance se quedó en nada, lamento mucho eso, ni yo misma lo tenía planeadoy te pido perdón. Aun así te pido perdón y espero que te gustara el capi. Gracias por el review y espero que estés muy bien y feliz!**

**_Reiko Navi-san_.- Wolas! A mi también me apasiona la mitologia y donde mejor que en un fic de este estilo que introducirla, jaja, hasta yo misma me sorprendí por mi idea, la verdad es que tenía un problema con los nombres hasta que vino la idea de la mitologia y me animé. Que bueno que lo entendiste todo, jaja. Sobre tu fic ya he podido leer hasta el tercer capi y decirte que está muy bueno, opinó los mismo de la pareja T&T, no sé, son una monada, jaja. Y gracias por seguir el mío, que por cierto, actualicé hace poco, no sé si lo sabes y si quieres te invito a dejar un review (si lo sé, propaganda disimulada, jja) Gracias por todo y espero que estés bien y sobretodo que te gustará el capi.**

**_gabyhyatt_.- Sobre la ex de Saito se me ocurrió en el último momento y creo que me quedó bastante bien, Gracias por el review y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**Pues eso queso, jaja. Si quereís decirme alguna crítica (crítica constructiva) por la acción de este capi, alguna duda y bueno, si hay tambíen, alguna felicitación estaré encantada de recibir un review.**

**Muchas gracias a todos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	19. Epílogo

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, jeje. No sé que decir, la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy triste y contenta, puf... el epílogo de Seis Reinos y está história quedará archivada y para muchos olvidada (para mi no y espero que para vosotros tampoco).**

**La verdad es que si cuando empezé a escribir la história me hubiesen dicho que la terminaría así pues... no creo que me lo hubiera creído, de la misma manera que cuando empecé a escribir Nueva Vida (si! Ese fic con el que me hice conocer, el niño de mis ojos) y con Recuerdos Olvidados ya tenía decidido, o tengo, más o menos el final, con Seis Reinos y Melodia (un fic de Card Captor Sakura que invitó a leer, sisi, propagando disimulada) pues no tengo decidido el final (o tenía) así que el resulta quizá no es el esperado ni lo que prometí pero bueno...**

**Supongo que a mucha gente le interesará mis proyectos (bueno, y aunque no interese a mi me hace ilusión decirlo, xD). Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en Melodia, haber si puedo terminarlo porqué me da más que un quebradero de cabeza y también Recuerdos Olvidados, pero no tan urgente porqué ya tengo la mitad de la historia pensada y ahora mismo está en muy buen momento ¿a qué si? Después de terminar estos dos fics,o cuando empiezen las vacaciones, no lo sé, empezaré a publicar un fic de Harry Potter, en cual ya tengo mucho avanzado y me da mucha ilusión publicarlo, cuando lo haga, os lo haré saber ¿shi? Por si alguién le interesa. También decir que, a lo mejor, aún no lo tengo decidido porqué a lo mejor me viene una idea y se va todo al garete, me retiraré del en el apartado anime, al menos durante una temporada y poder hacer nuevas historias y renovar los aires y las ideas, jeje, pero eso no es seguro porqué ya os digo que me está rondando una historia por la cabeza pero no sé si la publicaré o no. **

**Bueno, no sé si queda alguna duda, seguro que muchasy muchas reclamaciones pero bueno, en este momento es lo máximo que os puedo decir, lo siento.**

**Ahora os dejo con el epílogo que es lo que todos tenéis ganas de leer.**

**Muchas grácias por todo y por vuestro apoyo.**

**

* * *

**

Todo el gran palacio del que fue el Reino del Viento estaba preparado para recibir uno de los eventos más importantes para la población.

Después de la batalla que hubo con Shishio los Dioses se unieron y comunicaron su decisión a la humanidad. Ellos mismo se encargaron de explicar que Shishio, el antiguo Rey del Reino del Trueno, quería gobernar el mundo con los poderes de los otros reinos y que no le fueron concedidos, también explicaron que Makoto había sido expulsado del Reino del Trueno cuando se supo que había atacado al Reino de la Tierra matando a su reina, Suzumi Shinomori, madre del príncipe, pero Shishio nunca se rindió y gracias a la unión que hizo con Yumi, Reina del Reino del Viento, su esposa y futura madre (ya que estaba embarazada) y de Soujirou Seta prometido de la difunta princesa Sayo Takani pudo llevar a cabo el plan que aportó tantas muertes y engañó a tanta gente.

También se descubrió que Yumi había sido la que, gracias a la confianza que tenía con Suzumi, había indicado el momento más apropiado para atacar, cuando la Reina había dado a luz. Soujirou (un hijo para Yumi y Shishio) confeccionó los planes de ataque a sus 16 años y se ganó la confianza de todo el Reino de la Humanidad pudiendo, así, atacar desde dentro.

Tiempo después y utilizando mentiras y sentimientos confusos y oscuros, reclutaron a 3 miembros de los otros reinos, la querida hija mayor de Hajime Saito, Tomoe a la cual Shishio se encargó de aumentar su odio, no muy definido, hacia su hermana y su madrastra, el hijo bastardo y no reconocido del rey del Reino de la Tierra, Kiyosato y el hermanastro de Kenshin Himura, Enishi, que salió de la unión del padre del primero con una mujer del pueblo, ella no pudo sobrevivir al parto y su padre, al tener bastantes problemas con la guerra ajena en el Reino de la Tierra, no se ocupó ni la mitad de bien de Enishi que de Kenshin, un rencor que creció en el corazón del joven Enishi y que Shishio, como no, aprovechó.

Todo esto, tan mortal para algunos, había pasado casi al olvido y ahora disfrutaban de su libertad e igualdad. Los reyes y príncipes habían acordado de hacer un gobierno justo, nada de reyes y príncipes, sería todo a votación y democracia pero el pueblo dio el gobierno durante los primeros años a las personas que habían salvado su libertad, sus vidas.

Diez años habían pasado y la alegría se respiraba por las calles de los pueblos. Por fin una unión más que esperada, la hija pequeña del Reino del Viento, Tsubame Makimachi, se casaría con el segundo heredero del Reino del Trueno, Yahiko Sagara. Yutaro, después de haber luchado mucho por la pequeña princesa, se rindió al descubrir una preciosidad de ojos verdes y cabello color café, con la cual hacia un año que se había casado y que ahora esperaba un hijo.

Bueno, quiero que os quedéis quietos aquí ¿si? – preguntó Kaoru a seis niños

Si – respondieron al unísono

No te los creas Kaoru – dijo Megumi la cual tenía una barriga excepcional que mostraba su avanzado embarazo

¡Megumi! – se escandalizó Kaoru - ¡Será mejor que te sientes!

¡Estoy embarazada no inválida! – gritó Megumi pero acto seguido tubo que sentarse en la silla más cercana para recuperar el oxígeno

¡Estúpida Kitsune! – Sanosuke, vestido en un elegante esmoquin pero sin corbata y con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados se acercaba a Megumi - ¿Se puede saber qué haces¡Te dije bien alto y bien claro que te quedarás sentada en el banco mientras yo iba a ver como estaban los niños!

Pues fue Kaoru la que estuvo organizando tus hijas no tu

¿Os habéis llevado mal? – se giró Sanosuke con los ojos entrecerrados hacia los niños

No – respondieron todos, Kaoru y Megumi levantaron una ceja incrédulas y Sanosuke sonrió satisfecho

Bien, ya está, el último demoniete – dijo Misao con un niño en brazos. El pequeño tenía los ojos verdes de su madre y el cabello negro azabache de su padre, era el menor de los hijos del matrimonio Shinomori

Yuu – sonrió Kaoru al verle y le acarició la mejilla

Tu padre está bramando Kaoru – Misao sentó al pequeño Yuu al lado de otro niño que tenía los ojos azules cielo y el mismo color de cabello – Quiero que lo cuides Akira, mientras yo estoy con tu tía Tsubame ¿si? – preguntó revolviéndole el pelo a este último, el pequeño de nueve años asintió.

¿Y por qué está bramando? – preguntó Kaoru curiosa

No sé – dijo Misao mirando acusadoramente a cuatro de los niños – al parecer unos GRACIOSOS cambiaron la laca por pegamento y claro, tu padre está teniendo serios problemas para desenganchar sus manos del pelo ¿verdad chicos?

¿Por qué nos miras a nosotros? – preguntó un niño pelirrojo con unos ojos violetas de 8 años

Es verdad, Kenji tiene razón – añadió una niña con los ojos almendraros color miel y pelo color café.

Yukari, no me mientas – amenazó Megumi a su hija

Pero si no miento – se defendió la pequeña – Esta vez fue cosa de Akane – dijo señalando a la niña que tenía a su lado idéntica a ella

¡Cómo que culpa mía? – gritó escandalizada la gemela - ¡Fue idea de Karen yo solo lo puse en práctica!

¿Karen? – preguntó Kaoru a una niña de pelo rojo y ojos azules como el mar

Karen no lo hizo mamá – añadió la última niña que iba con la pequeña Karen cogida de la mano, tenía el pelo negro azabache y los ojos azules cielo

¿Quién fue Tomoe? – preguntó Kenshin que se acercaba para ver porqué tardaban tanto

¡Papa! – exclamó la pequeña - ¡No voy a chivarme! – dijo negando con la cabeza y acercándose a su padre para que la elevara

¡Mocosos! – los niños temblaron de pies a cabeza al escuchar el gritó de guerra de su abuelo

El abuelo nos va a matar – dijeron a la vez Kenji, Yukari y Akane

Es probable – asintió Kenshin – Ahora a sus puesto que la boda está a punto de empezar – dijo dejando a Karen en el suelo mientras Kaoru arreglaba la cinta del pelo de Tomoe. Cuando Kaoru hubo terminado Kenshin la cogió por la cintura y se la llevó a sus sitio

Estás guapísima – le susurró en el oído

Gracias – Kaoru se giró y arregló la corbata de él

No tan fuerte – se quejó el pelirrojo

Quejita, se lo has pegado a tu hijo ¿lo sabes? – Kaoru se puso de puntillas y besó suavemente sus labios

Bueno, Kenji es mi vivo retrato ¿qué quieres que le haga? – dijo volviéndola a besar – Te quiero

Yo también

¡Muy bonito! – Tae apareció con una cámara entre las manos

¡Tae! – le gritó Kaoru con las mejillas teñidas de rojo

Es muy divertido – sonrió la mujer

¿El qué? – preguntó Kenshin desconfiado

Hacer fotos de la boda, tengo dos de Sanosuke y Megumi, en una se están besando, y no pacíficamente, y en la otra Sanosuke está hablando con el bebé y ahora tengo otra donde vosotros dos salís muy encariñados, solo me falta Aoshi, pero me parece que no será fácil de pillar – a Kaoru y a Kenshin se les cayó una gotita

¿Y papa? – preguntó Kaoru

Ahora mismo está dando la gran bronca a los pequeños y Sanosuke está intentando calmarlo – sonrió Tae – Ya sabes como es – suspiró cansada – Voy a buscar vuestros padres porqué empezará la boda y aún estarán haciendo el burro

La música se escuchó y todo el mundo fue a sus sitios, primero entró el novio, que era acompañado por Tae, ya que él no contaba con su madre, y se reunió en el altar con los tres padrinos, Sanosuke, su hermano, Kenshin y Aoshi. Acto seguido, empezaron entrando los niños, primero entraron los más pequeños Yuu cogido de la mano de Karen tirando pétalos de rosas rojas, cuando estaban por la mitad del largo pasillo de la iglesia, entraron Akane, Kenji y Yukari tirando pétalos de rosa amarilla, y después entraron Akira y Tomoe con pétalos de roja blanca. Cuando los siete niños estaban sentados en un banco de delante empezaron a entrar las damas de honor, la primera fue Misao con un precioso vestido verde haciendo juego con sus ojos, después entró Kaoru que iba con un precioso vestido rojo con el cual impresionó a Kenshin, y por último entró la esposa de Yutaro, Miori, en teoría tendría que haber sido Megumi pero al ver su avanzado embarazo la cambiaron por Miori a quien, de momento, no se le notaba.

Y por último entró Tsubame del brazo de Hiko. La chica estaba preciosa, tenía una muy bonita figura y un largo pelo café el cual iba atado en un elegante recogido con varios adornos de color verde-azulado. Su vestido de novia era muy parecido a un kimono, con la diferencia que de abajo se ensanchaba dejando una falda abombada.

A Yahiko se le caía la baba, por no decir como estaban el resto de invitados.

Hiko entregó a Tsubame a Yahiko y este la agarró muy delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de romperla, por el brazo. Tsubame le sonrió y Yahiko tuvo que reprimir las ganas de besarla, es que… ¡estaba demasiado guapa!

La ceremonia pasó muy deprisa, al menos por los invitados, porqué los novios estaban impacientes. Cuando por fin Yahiko pudo darle el beso que convertía a Tsubame en su mujer, Tae estaba llorando igual que Megumi y Miori, las cuales, al estar embarazadas, estaban mucho más sensibles.

Después de dirigieron al palacio del Reino del Viento donde dieron el gran banquete.

Felicidades Tsubame – Kaoru se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Gracias

¿Eres feliz? – preguntó Kaoru, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, solo hacia falta fijarse en el rostro de felicidad de la chica

Soy muy feliz Kaoru – sonrió.

¡Tsubame! – Tae se acercó a su hija y la abrazó – Cariño estás preciosa – dijo después de retocarle un mechón de pelo que se había escapado del moño

Gracias mama – Kaoru se percató de las miradas furtivas y de complicidad que Yahiko y Tsubame se lanzaban

Tae creo que Hiko y Saito empezaron una pelea – dijo Kaoru, Tae la miró indignada y se fue refunfuñando cosas como "Malditos hombres"

Gracias por rescatar a mi novia, busu – Yahiko cogió a Tsubame de la cintura

De nada Yahiko-CHAN

¿Con quién se quedará Tae? – preguntó Sanosuke acercándose con Megumi

¿Nani? – preguntó Kaoru perdida

Yo digo con Saito – dijo Megumi

Pues yo con Hiko – dijo Sanosuke mirando a Megumi

¿Quieres apostar Cabeza de Pollo?

¡Por supuesto!

A lo mejor no queda con ninguno de los dos – todos se giraron para ver como se acercaban Aoshi y Kenshin

Que dices Aoshi – se quejó Sanosuke - ¡Claro que terminara con alguno de los dos!

¿Y Misao? – preguntó Kaoru

¡Aquí! – Misao se acercó corriendo hacia ellos

¿Dónde estabas Misao? – preguntó Aoshi

¡Con tus hijos! Los cuales están haciendo una apuesta con Kenji de haber quien se liga antes a Akane y quien a Yukari – dijo con cara de enfado

¡Cómo? – Sanosuke soltó a Megumi y se encaró a Kenshin y Aoshi - ¡Ya podéis decirles a vuestros hijos que mis niñas no se tocan! Porqué cuando este bebe nazca, que será niño, los va a arrear a todos como hagan algo a sus hermanas

Sano… - Megumi tocó suavemente el brazo del chico

Ahora no Kitsune, estoy defensando a nuestras hijas y a mi futuro niño

Ya pero… - Megumi tuvo que sujetarse a Yahiko

¡Meg! – a este gritó Sanosuke dejó su discusión con Aoshi y Kenshin y se volvió a su mujer

¡Megumi! – la cogió suavemente de la cintura

Lo siento pero… he roto aguas – dijo suavemente

No te preocupes – miró a Yahiko y este entendió y fue a por una silla

Es que… me parece que son dos – dijo Megumi con temor

¿Dos? – preguntó Sanosuke escandalizado

Niñas – agregó.

¿Niñas?

¡Estoy de parto deja de repetir mis palabras y llama a un médico! – en ese momento mucha gente los estaba mirando

Si… si claro pero… - y Sanosuke cayó redondo delante los ojos atontitos de todos

¡Será posible¡Imbécil¡Soy yo la que estoy de parto¡Hijo de… - pero Megumi tuvo que dejar de gritar insultos porqué tuvo la primera contracción

Vamos Megumi – dijo Yahiko

No Yahiko, tú te quedas aquí con Tsubame celebrando tu boda, yo me voy al hospital con Kenshin o Aoshi ¿verdad? – los dos asintieron

Pero…

Nada Yahiko, Megumi tiene razón – sonrió Kaoru – Aoshi coge a Megumi y al Hospital, nosotros vamos con Sano y las niñas ¿vale Kenshin? – Kenshin asintió – ¿Misao te quedas con nuestros niños? – preguntó y Misao asintió con la cabeza

¡Megumi! – Sanosuke se despertó en ese mismo momento - ¡Megumi!

¡Cállate Cabeza de Pollo inútil! – Megumi iba caminando con la ayuda de Aoshi - ¡Siempre haces lo mismo¿Te acuerdas en la boda de Misao? Pasó lo mismo y tú que haces¡te desmayas¡Es la segunda vez que… - otra contracción

Megumi no te alteres o las contracciones serán más seguidas – recomendó Aoshi pero Megumi siguió gritando a Sanosuke y este, como buen marido, aceptaba los gritos, al fin y al cabo, la pobre estaba de parto y serían dos así que de momento que se desfogase.

Cuando la pareja abandonó el salón donde se celebraba la boda la risa no se hizo esperar, e incluso más de uno preguntó si de verdad no era una actuación.

Mientras, Yahiko tomaba a Tsubame de la cintura y la besaba. Misao miraba a los chicos correr libremente y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Aoshi recorriendo su cintura.

¿No habías ido al hospital? – preguntó la pequeña apoyándose en el musculoso pecho de él

Kenshin ha cubierto mi puesto ahora que Sanosuke está despierto

Me alegro – y poniéndose de puntillas le besaba suavemente – Yo no quiero tener más hijos, te lo advierto – sonrió Misao

Yo tampoco, con vosotros tres ya soy feliz – dijo apoyando su frente contra la frente de Misao

Si – sonrió ella

Dos horas más tarde, llegó la noticia, la ex princesa del Reino de la Humanidad había tenido un par de niñas preciosas, a las cuales llamaron Erya y Narya, oro y plata, con lo cual se convertían en una familia de seis integrantes

Kenshin y Kaoru volvieron a recoger a sus hijos que ya habían montado una batalla campal con la comida además de que venían muy cansados después de haber aguantado a un Sanosuke histérico.

* * *

Años después el mundo siguió su evolución, los humanos fueron olvidando los poderes que, tiempos atrás, fueron concedidos por los dioses, las sirenas eran un mito que se explicaba a los niños seres de debajo del mar, aunque alguna vez los pescadores se habían encontrado con mujeres en la orilla del mar o flotando sobre la superficie marina y no recordaban nada de su pasado. 

Los Seis Reinos pasaron a ser uno de solo, un mundo de humanos, sin poderes pero con los valores restablecidos como la amistad, el amor…

**

* * *

**

**¡Bua! Ya está! No quiero, no quiero... snif... lo terminé... No sé si eso os ha parecido bien, a mi me apeteció dar, a este fic tan serio, un punto de humor con tantos niños. Voy a hacer una aclaración por si alguién se ha liado.**

**Kenshin y Kaoru han tenido tres hijos, Tomoe, la mayor, Kenji y la más pequeña es Karen.**

**Aoshi y Misao tienen dos hijos, Akira que es el grando y Yuu el pequeño**

**Mientras que Sanosuke y Megumi tuvieron dos mellizas, Akane y Yukari (no sé cual es la grande) y ahora acaban de nacer dos más, Erya y Narya. Cuatro niñas en total. Pobre Sano, con tantas mujeres en la familia (¡chicas al poder, xD)**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**_KaOrA-FGV-16_.- Bueno aquí tienes el epílogo y espero que te guste y que sea el mejor final para este fic, a mi me lo pareció, todos contentos y felizmente casados. Gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo del fic, fue muy importante.**

**_Holly-dono.-_ Wolas! No te preocupes por no poder hablar, la verdad es que yo últimamente ando muy ocupada con eso de terminar el cole (si, ya ves lo feliz que estoy, xD) Bueno, el epílogo lo leíste y me parece que te pareció bien pero si hay alguna cosa dímela ¿si? (Si, señores, Holly-dono al ser friend mía (amigas de océanos, xD) pues tiene privilegio y leío el epílogo antes que estuviera publicado ¿verdad pillina? xD) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo del fic y ya sabes que siempre me animas, gracias.**

**_Katsu.-_ Wolas! Jaja, no es que yo no haya pensado en una continuación pero... que se le va hacer, no puedo hacer un fic que nunca se acabe, además que no tengo ideas, y si un día se me ocurren no te preocupes que no me las callaré y las pondré en acción ¿okis? Jejej, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Besos**

**_karin.-_ Gracias, me siento muy alagado y no te preocupes, de momento no pienso en retirarme del (en general). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**_Kao-ryu.-_ Wolas! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, yo también estoy muy orgullosa y espero que el epílogo sea el adecuado. Muchas gracias (¿soy repetitiva o es que estoy muy emocionada? xD) por seguir el fic y por tu apoyo (aunque no haya sido des del principio)**

**_gabyhiatt.-_ Aquí tienes el epílogo y espero que te gustara y que no te defraudase. Muchas gracias por haber seguido mi fic y por tu apoyo a lo largo de éste. Gracias.**

**Me parece que, aunque se repetitiva, solo me queda decir MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, a los que me dejáis reviews y los que habéis disfrutado de las historia sin dejarme review. Me alegra que haya entretenido a los lectores, esa era mi intención, y también pasarmelo bien escribiendo e imaginandome las escenas, espero que vosotros también**

**Aya- Mery le hace mucha pena pero... se tiene que despedir de este fic y lo hace con una gran sonrisa :D**

**Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que os hayáis divertido**

**Besos**

**Aya-Mery**

* * *

Fic terminado el 18 de junio del 2005.


End file.
